Holding Out for a Hero
by kitkat101895
Summary: Prepare to jump into the world of Annabelle Jamison. A small town North Carolina girl starting off at a new school in New York. After suffering from a broken heart that she believes can't be repaired, a new person jumps to her rescue and picks up the broken pieces. Will Peter be able to save her? Peter Parker/OC
1. Chapter 1: Just Like Our Last

I saw the movie for a second time this weekend and thought of this idea after words plus when I heard this song, I thought of Spider Man. This song in the new version by Ella Mae Bowen. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Just Like Our Last_  
_

_I stared into his big green eyes through the glass door before turning the gold knob and opening the door and stepping outside, closing the door behind me. I looked down at my feet, not daring to look into his eyes. _

_"When were you going to tell me?" he asked as I kept staring that the ground. "Damn it, Anne," he grabbed my shoulders and shook me a bit, making me look at his face. "When were you going to tell me you were moving to New York?" _

_I glared at him as I shoved him off. "Last I checked," I said as I took a step back, walking into my front door. "I didn't give a damn about your opinion! As I recall, the last time we saw each other, I screamed at you that I never wanted to see you again"_

_ "You can't be like that-" he said as he took a step towards me and tried to touch me._

_ "Don't, Noah," I said as I nudged him away. "I don't want to hear it" I turned around and touched the door knob. _

_"Anne," I was about to turn the handle. "I still have hope for us"_

_ It was silent. If I really wanted to, I could turn around, run into Noah's arms, kiss him until my lips couldn't take it anymore, and stay in his embrace forever but that would be very stupid of me. I always said to myself that I would never let a man walk over me. I would never let him take my heart away from me and shatter it into a million pieces. I promised my daddy since I was 8 that I would never do that…and I would keep that promise. _

_I turned my head, only benign able to see Noah out of my corner of my eye. "I did too" I said. _

_Noah grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to look at him. "Then stay," he said. "Please" His hands where cover covering my cheeks. _

_I grabbed both of them and set them down. "I can't, Noah," I said, tears now filling up my eyes. "You broke my heart when you cheated on me with her" _

_"I won't do it again," he said. "I'll change. She's out of my life now. I promise, I won't hurt you ever again" _

_I shook my head. "I don't believe you" _

_Noah's eyes stared watering. "I promise, babe. I won't do it again. I'm sorry" _

_I let go of his hands. "Noah…Roseboro is small town...too small for me. I think New York maybe better for me"_

_ "But-" Before he could finish what he was staying, I turned around and quickly open the door and walked inside, closing the blinds on the door and sank to the ground, crying into my knees, soaking my jeans._

"Annabelle, wake up," I familiar voice said to me and I felt my body being shaken. "Annabelle, we're here," I opened my eyes slowly and immediately saw an apartment building across from me. I lifted my head off the cold window and turned to see Ashley smiling at me as she leaned in through the open door on the other side of me. "You got to get up and bring you stuff upstairs" she backed away and walked up to the moving truck behind the car.

I stretched my arms and legs as I slowly got out of the car and limped over to the moving truck and immediately went to the back to put my stuff away to our new apartment upstairs. After we put our stuff in the apartment and had everything organized, Ashley prepared dinner and my father, her and I sat down and ate.

"You're gonna love it here, Annabelle," Ashley said, trying to get me excited. "The shopping, the rich history and you're new school. I actually graduated from Midtown Science with flying colours!" she said in a cheerful tone.

I stopped picking at my salmon and gave her a fake smile. "That's great, Ash" I said before my 'smile' disappeared and looked back into my dinner.

"Annabelle" my father said sternly. I looked up at him as he gave me a glare.

"Sorry" I said to him. I then turned to Ashley and 'smiled'.

Ashley smiled back. "Tomorrow, we'll go to Midtown and get you're papers and after that, I'll take you shopping so we can get you some new clothes for school"

"Sound like fun, Ashley"

"Annabelle please! Call me mom" I stared at her and didn't say anything as I took a bite out of my salmon.

After supper, I played on my guitar for a bit and then went on Facebook to respond to at least 100 messages from my friends asking about New York. After that, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Annabelle" I groaned as I heard her come into my room. "Time to get up! We gotta go to your school today. I'll meet you downstairs by the car" she said as I opened my eyes and saw her back walking out the door.

I immediately changed and went downstairs to see Ashley leaning against the car. She lifted up her sunglasses and looked at my outfit from my shorts all the way to my floral tank and my jean jacket.

"You're wearing that" she asked shock.

I looked down at my outfit and shrugged shoulders. "What's wrong with it?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her.

"Nothing sweetheart but this isn't Roseboro anymore. It's New York. You might not freeze now in the middle of September but you will when it hits October. Anyway, are you ready?" she smiled as she walked around the car and got into the driver's seat.

I rolled my eyes and flopped myself into the passenger's seat.

"Seat belt," she said. I looked at her and 'smiled' as I strapped myself in. I stared out the window the whole time, not wanting to even talk to Ashley. "Ariel e-mailed" Ashley said.

"She did?" I asked as I kept staring out the window.

"Yeah, she says she loves it there and she can't wait to go on break and come here so she can see the new place. How great is that?" Ashley said in a cheerful mood.

Ariel is my older sister. She's only two years older than me and has started her first year at the University of North Carolina so she was lucky enough to stay in North Carolina and not taken against her will to New York. It seems now days that the only family I really had was Ariel. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad but Ashley's another exception. She tries to blind me with that 'motherly love' but I honestly can't stand it. I sometime think it's all just for show but Ariel and my father don't believe me.

"Here it is," Ashley said as she pulled up into the high school parking lot. "Midtown science" Ashley turned off the car and stepped out of the car.

I let out a groan as I did the same. Ashley started walking towards the school as I followed after her. Midtown Science High was huge. I think it was bigger then Roseboro.

As I stared at the school in awe, Ashley tugged onto my jacket. "Come on, Anna," she said. "Let's go to the office"

We started walking up to the front door and walked right through into the crowd of student. It's funny. It was like the moment Ashley and I stepped through those blue doors, they all stopped and stared. It was like I was in the movie where I'm the bandit of the town and their the innocent people watching me in fear…but in reality there was the sound of phones going off and whispers from every direction.

"Let's go, Anna" Ashley said as she started tugging my arm. I started following Ashley to the office.

Ashley walked down the hallway like she didn't fear anything, or anyone, out there. As for me, I was shaking inside.

Everyone's eyes were on me. I felt like I just walked into the plains of Africa. The guys were like hyenas, checking me out to see if I was 'tasty' and would be easy to 'scavenge' off of. The girls, however, were like lionesses. Protective of the 'pride' and afraid that I was going to steal it from them. Then there were the others in the side lines just waiting for the show to go on and waiting for the buzzer to go off to tell them to get the hell out of here.

I stared sheepishly at the ground as I couldn't wait to get to the office.

There was only one person that really caught my attention though. It was this guy. Quite tall with messy brown hair and light brown eyes with a camera around his neck and holding a skateboard over his shoulder. He didn't look like the type of guy that you'd think would stand out in a crowd but for some reason, to me he was. We made eye contact for a second before I quickly looked back a head of me and followed Ashley inside.

After we got everything sorted out with the principal, we got a tour of the school and gave me all the latest hint and tips for getting around the school. After he was done showing us around, Ashley took me out for coffee and then we went shopping for some new clothes on which she insisted I get.

* * *

After shopping, I just couldn't wait to get home. I immediately went upstairs and straight to my room where I locked the door behind me and set down my backs and ran to my computer to check my e-mail. All I got were 10 lousy e-mails from Noah.

_**Babe, I'm sorry about everything. Please come home**_

_**Babe, Please call me. We should talk about this. **_

_**Babe,**_

_**Babe,**_

_**Babe,**_

I then shut down the computer and let out a groan. "Please just leave me alone" I said to myself.

I guess now is the time where I start off at the beginning and tell you imaginary people about my life. My name is Annabelle Jamison. I'm a 17 year old guitar playing singer who just broke up from her cheating boyfriend and moved to New York City from Roseboro, North Carolina. I live with my step-mom, Ashley, and my Dad, Steven and have one older sister, Ariel, going to the University of North Carolina. This is my life, be ready for one hell of a ride.

* * *

So...How was it? Did you guys like it? Should I continue? Review and let me know if I should or not!


	2. Chapter 2: I Need a Hero

Hey everybody! Thank you for you're reviews. I really, really appreciate it! Here's the seconds chapter! Oh, and I pictured Anna with brown hair and brown eyes. To me, I kind of imagined her like Nina Dobrev. Hope you like it!

**P.S. I do not own Spider-Man or the song!**

* * *

Chapter 2: I Need a Hero

"Annabelle!" I heard the knocking at my door. I opened my eye slowly as they adjusted to the light. "Annabelle!" Ashley called again.

I groaned and hid under the covers, hoping she'd go away.

"Annabelle," I heard my door creep open and her high heels walk towards my bed. "Annnabelle," the covers then flew off me and I quickly hugged my legs to keep warm.

"Annabelle," Ashley let out a sigh. "You have to get up, it's the first day of school" she said with a smile and then quickly turned her heel and walked gracelessly out the door.

It made me want to puke up my insides when she did that. Always acting like Miss perfect…or Mrs. Perfect should I say. After giving myself five more minutes to rest, I wobbled my stiff legs over to the bathroom and too a quick shower which then regenerated my body and I was able to do my hair, make-up and get dress in less than 30 minutes.

I then walked into the kitchen where my father was sitting at the table in his uniform drinking coffee. Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you that my dad's a police officer. He's the reason why we moved to New York. He got a big promotion as the Police Chief after their last one died in a freak accident. I don't know what the accident was exactly but they were able to stop it. It was like a mad science experiment gone wrong or something like that. I didn't really pay attention when my dad told us the story.

Ashley was happy when she found out we were moving to New York since this was her birth place and she was able to switch to New York to continue on being an art director thanks to some old friends of hers and as for me, personally, I hate moving.

I mean, Roseboro was such a small town for me but I liked it. Small but quiet but there were a bunch of stuff you could do in a small town. Every Saturday after work, we'd all run down to the near by beach where someone's friend would host a party and everyone was invited. Singing, dancing and just hanging out with friends is what I loved to do.

Oh, I forgot to mention. Besides from loving to play guitar, I love to dance. It's one of the things my mom pursued me to do. I use to want to give up when I was younger. When the other kids said I was horrible but my mom pushed me to continue…and now…I'll never stop. Anyway, life was great in Roseboro…but now in New York…I don't think I'll be able to do the things I love to do. New York's a big city. Jumping from a small town to a big city…I'm afraid I'm going to be eaten alive.

"Annabelle," I was shook out of my thoughts. "What's wrong?" Ashley asked with the skillet full of bacon on it. My father looked up at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh," I walked over and sat beside my father. "Nothing"

Ashley smiled and walked over and put three pieces of bacon on my plate and two eggs. 'Does she want me to puke up my breakfast on my first day?' I thought to myself as I stared at my plate.

"I made you're favorite," Ashley said smiling at me. "I don't want you to go hungry on your first day of school. She then went a head and dished my father's breakfast and then dished hers and we sat at the table eating as a 'family'.

"I hope you're excited Annabelle," Ashley said. "Midtown Science is great. I believe you won't have any trouble fitting in. You have such a bright personality and everyone will get along with you" I smiled at Ashley and then looked back down at my food as I dug into my egg.

"Ahem!" I heard my father. I turned my head and saw him gesturing to Ashley with his eyes. I know what he wanted me to do. I looked back at Ashley and gave her my fake smile.

"Thank you Ashley," I said in an not meaningful tone. "That's very nice of you to say" Ashely smiled and then went back to eating her breakfast.

After breakfast, Ashley told me she would drive me to school and give my a map so I could find my way home after. As we pulled up into the school, I felt the butterflies in my stomach get bigger and bigger. I let out a sigh as I turned to Ashley for just a little bit of advice. I know I hated the woman but I still wanted just a little bit of motherly advice. Like the one my mom told me on my first day at Roseboro High.

_"Be strong, be confident and don't let anybody tell you to be different. Have a good first day"_

Ashley smiled at me and then wrapped her arms around my. I sat there with my arms stuck there, not knowing what to do. So I just patted her back. Ashley then pulled away and gave me a big smile.

"Everything will be fine," she said as she pulled a red strand away from her face. "It might be scary at first but before you know it…you'll love it here"

I let out a pff. "Yeah right," I got out of the car and then leaned into the window. "See you after school," I then started to back away but then stopped. "If I'm alive" I then backed out of the car and watched Ashley drive down the street and then disappear into the traffic.

I then turned around and stared at the huge school. Midtown Science High School it said on the front.

"Ok Annabelle," I whispered to myself. "Deep breaths, deep breaths" I did as I told my self as I walked up the steps, hugging onto my purse.

It was like starting off as a junior again…only I was suppose to be a senior. God! Why did my family have to do this to me…and on the last year too?! They couldn't have waited until I graduated?!

I opened the door and the same thing happened that happened yesterday. Everyone stared at me. I quickly walked straight to the office and waited for the secretary to notice me. She turned her chair and then saw me.

"Can I help you?" She said in a somewhat snarky tone.

"Uh…Uh…" I tried talking but that was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Speak up, doll" she said as she looked through some papers.

"I'm…I'm Annabelle Jamison. I'm…supposed to start my first day today"

The sectary looked up from her papers and looked at me dead in the eye. "Right," she said. "I remember you from yesterday. You're Ashley's kid"

"You know my step-mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, worked here for 30 years and you're mom was one of the brightest kids I've known"

"Step-mom"

"Whatever," she said as she grabbed some papers beside her and set them out in front of me. "Here's you're schedule," she said as she showed me a paper with a timetable on it. Great, I had English first….but my Music class was after lunch so that was good…I guess. "Here's you're locker and you're pass code. Don't want to lose that," she said showing me the paper. "And here's the school map in case you get lost"

The sheet was double sided. At Rosewood, there was only one side. Oh god, I'm going to die!

"Um…Um…" Again, the only thing to come out of my mouth.

"Stop mumbling, dear. Now go on to you're first class with Mr. Adams. I nodded as I started backing away from the office and out the door. I shuffled through my papers and pulled out my locker paper so I could find my locker. I kept walking down the halls until I found and tried three attempts to open my locker and stuffed the lunch Ashley made for me.

The first bell then rang and I started following the crowd, hoping it would lead me to Mr. Adam's English class. After stumbling into four classes that didn't look at all like an English classroom, I finally found my class where the teacher was already making his lecture.

Good Job Annabelle. Way to drag less attention from yourself.

I knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to stop. He looked over and saw nervous me on the other side of the window and came over and opened it for me.

"Can I help you?" he, Mr. Adams, asked.

"Hi," I said, shaking like mouse. "I'm…Annabelle Jamison…the new girl"

"Oh," Mr. Adams said loudly, making me jump. "Come on in Miss Jamison. We were waiting for you" he said as he stepped aside and I walked in to the full classroom with 58 eyes on me.

I then noticed that guy from yesterday, the one that I made eye contact with, in the back.

"Please stand here Miss Jamison," Mr. Adams said, gesturing to the space in front of his desk. Oh no, what was he going to do. "Class this is our new student, Annabelle Jamison and Miss Annabelle," he said now looking at me. "This is an Literary English class and we always like to hear more about the new students here so, tell us about you're self"

Ashley set you up for this didn't she?

"Um…Um…" For the four times, the only thing I could get out of. The some of the students started laughing.

"Everyone quite down!" Mr. Adams said to them before turned back to me.

"I'm…from North Carolina…moved here because my dad got a promotion…um…"

"What do you like to do in you're past time?"

"Um…play guitar…listen to musi-"

"Is it true you guys surf a lot there?" Some girl in the middle row with a thick New York accent screeched out to me.

"Not all of us surf but I did have some friends who did?"

"Hm," she let out. "I'd be cool if you did"

"Alright, Alright," Mr. Adams stopped her. "Miss Jamison," he said looking at me. "You can go take the empty seat beside...Mr. Parker over there" he said pointing to the empty seat beside the boy from yesterday.

I nodded and then planted myself into the seat, trying to avoid eye contact with the boy, Mr. Parker, beside me. The girl then in front of my turned around.

"So, you're from North Carolina, huh?" she said in a Jersey accent.

"Um…" I said as I tucked a strand of my brown hair away from my brown eyes. "Yeah"

"Cool, names Stevie"

"Nice to meet you Stevie"

"What's you're next class?"

"Uh," I took out my timetable and saw that I had Calculus next. "Calculus"

Stevie smiled. "Cool so do I. I'll walk with you there"

I smiled back. "Thanks"

"Miss Conti, Miss Jamison," Mr. Adams said. "Eyes on the board" Stevie then turned around and I started writing my notes.

* * *

After having English and Calculus with Stevie, I was left on my own to go to my last class before lunch where I would meet Stevie. Biology. I walked into the class only to find the one and only Mr. Parker sitting in there. I swear somebody was setting me up or something. I met the teacher, Mrs. Brighton where she assigned Mr. Parker and I as lab partner.

The butterflies in my stomach then came back as I slowly walked over to the table where Mr. Parker sat and set my books down. Mrs. Brighton assigned us to a lab. Right after she told us to start working, he already started talking to me.

"Hi," he said with a smile and extended his right hand. "I'm Peter"

I smiled back and took his hand. "Annabelle but you can just call me Anna…or Anne…or Belle or…" I stopped when he let out a chuckle. "I'm drifting off aren't I?" I said all embarrassed.

"No, no it's fine and I know who you are. We have English together. I sit right next to you"

I smiled. "Yeah I remember you" He smiled at me and I smiled back.

After we finished the lab and the bell for lunch went, I went to go find Stevie where I saw her sitting at a table, waving at me. I quickly took a seat across from here and started talking.

"So, I'm just curious," I said to her as I started picking at the grapes in the case. "What made you want to talk to me?"

"Because I was the new kid last year and I know what it's like to start over" Stevie said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"So, who yeah live with?"

"My dad and my step-mom. My dad just got promoted to Police Chief so…looks like I'll be staying for a while and my sister is in North Carolina for her first year in university"

"Hm…step-mom? You're parents split?"

I thought for an answer. "Uh…no…my…my mom…died three years ago. My dad moved on about two and a half years ago and married my step-mom last year"

"Oh…sorry about that. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," I said with a smile. "Really, it is"

Stevie gave me a half smile and then continued on eating her sandwich. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peter walk into the cafeteria.

"What can you tell me about Peter?" I asked, still looking at him. Stevie turned around to see what I was looking at and smiled.

"Why? You have a crush on little Peter Parker?"

I shook my head immediately.

"No! No! I don't it just…he's my lab partner" Stevie look at me suspiciously.

"He lives with his Aunt. His parents died when he was a kid and his Uncle was killed last year after getting shot by some robber. He use to date Gwen Stacy but they broke up a couple months before the school year ended. Now…he just keeps to himself"

I nodded. The school bell then rang and I jumped out of my seat in excitement. Stevie laughed.

"What are you so excited about?"

"Music class?"

"Yeah so?" Stevie got out of her seat and threw her purse over her shoulder.

"Music is my passion," I said. "If it wasn't in my life…I don't know what I'd do" Stevie laughed as threw her arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, Adele. Let's get you to you're music class. I laughed as she pushed me down the hallway.

* * *

When I walked into my music class, I saw Peter was sitting in the back seat.

Ok! Now somebody was messing with me!

I walked up to the teacher, who I thought to be Miss Chamberlin, and introduce myself.

"Hi," I said as I walked up to her. "I'm Annabelle Jamison, the new girl"

"Oh!" she said loudly and gave me a hug. I was scared for a second and didn't move a muscle. Miss Chamberlin then let go of me. "I'm sorry but you're mom, Ashley, was one of my star pupils. I've dreamed for a day for one of her children to walk into my class"

"She's my step-mom"

"Oh…well I'm sure Ashley taught you some music skills"

'Barley' I thought to myself.

Miss Chamberlin looked like those artsy, fartsy drama teacher that you see in some schools…well she was the drama teacher as well. Thank god I'm not taking that class.

"Everyone!" She called the class to attention. "We have a new student with us today!" she called out. "Please welcome, Miss Annabelle Jamison" I gave a small wave to the people I've met before. I then turned to Miss Chamberlin.

"Where can I sit?" I whispered.

"Oh no dear, you can't sit down yet"

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock.

"You're mother already told us about you're guitar skills"

Thank. You. Ashley.

"Step-mom"

"It doesn't matter. The point is, I want to hear you play" I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

"But…but…I don't have a guitar"

Miss Chamberlin walked over to the guitar sitting on the stand and brought it over to me and then sat me down into a chair in front of the class. I was going to kill Ashley when I got home. Miss Chamberlin then dragged a chair and took a seat in the 'audience'.

"Play," I was about to play a chord with my shaking hands. "Oh and sing. You're mother told me you had a beautiful singing voice"

Now I really was going to kill Ashley. I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school.

"What song?"

"Any song? The last song you just played"

I thought about it. The only song I've been playing on repeat is 'Holding Out for a Hero' the one by Ella Mae Bowen because the only movie I've been watching constantly is the new Footloose. Hoping it would calm me down when I counted my days down for the first day at Midtown. There was something of this song that remind me of my break up. I just…I needed a hero to save my broken heart…but after Noah…that hope seemed hopeless.

"Um…" I let out.

"I've never heard that one" Miss Chamberlin said as some students laughed. I let out a sigh and then started playing.

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight_  
_Upon a fiery steed?_  
_Late at night I toss and turn_  
_And dream of what I need_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,_  
_and he's got to be fresh from the fight,_  
_I need a hero,_  
_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light,_  
_hes got to be sure, and it gotta be soon, and he's to to be larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight_  
_In my wildest fantasies_  
_Somewhere just beyond my reach_  
_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder_  
_And rising with the heat_  
_Isn't there a Superman_  
_To sweep me off my feet?_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,_  
_and he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_I need a hero_  
_Im holding out for a hero til the morning light_  
_hes gotta be sure, and its gotta be soon_  
_and hes got to be larger than life_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_  
_Out where the lightning splits the sea_  
_I could swear that there's someone somewhere_  
_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_  
_And the storm and the raging flood_  
_Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood_

_I'll meet a hero_  
_And then we'll dance til the morning light_  
_Dreaming, he will lead me_  
_Held tight, tonight's the night_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_

_Oooooh_  
_Larger than life_  
_Larger than life_  
_Oh maybe, maybe, maybe tonight_

I then waited. For a cough, for a laughter, for something to make me run out the door a ball my eyes out but all I heard was…clapping. I looked up and saw the whole room clap in applause. It was the weirdest feeling I'd ever had. Miss Chamberlin got out of her seat and came up to me.

"Oh my goodness," she said taking the guitar from me. "That was brilliant. I'll be sure to have you at the top of the list for the next musical," Please don't. "You can take the empty seat in front of Mr. Parker"

I quickly walked up to my seat and planted myself in it. Just hoping to continue on with the day.

"Hey," I felt a pat on my shoulder and turned to meet eyes with Peter. "That was amazing"

I smiled.

"Thanks" I said as I turned around and felt my checks heat up.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Leave a Review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: If Happy Ever After Did Exist

I'm sorry for not posting! Life's been crazy! Thank you everybody for your reviews! I really really appreciate them! And keep them coming! I hope you guys like this chapter! Clothing for this story is on my profile page so check them out! ENJOY!

P.S. I do not own Spider-Man!

* * *

Chapter 3: If Happy Ever After Did Exist

After my P.E. class, which by the way I also had with Peter and Stevie, I headed outside the school and continued the long journey home. Ashley texted me a map of the route I had to take. No short cuts just a long long walk home. God, this will probity take me a half and hour or more and I was eager to get home.

I got a text in the middle of my music class from Ariel that she wanted me to call her as soon as I got home so I could tell her about New York. I missed her so much and I could have used a little sisterly advice at the moment. I mean, with this whole move to New York all by myself, I needed by big sister here for help and support.

I stuck my head phones into my phone and suck the buds into my ear, threw my phone into my jacket pocket and dug my hands in there as well and continued my long journey home. Man, this sucked. Walking this far.

Now I really wished I was back at home in Roseboro. I had my own car and it take me at least 15 minutes to drive home and if I didn't drive that day, one of my other friends would. That was the best thing about living in a small town. Everyone was at a close enough distance that if you wanted to hang out in 5 or 10 minutes, you'd either walk or drive over to their place and if you stayed out late, take you 5 or 10 minutes to get home.

Now I just found out that it'd take me at least 20 minutes to get to Stevie's from mine. I guess its no biggie. It would give me a chance to explore the polluted city.

I looked at my map on my phone and discovered an alley way I could take which would save me time instead of going all the way around. I don't understand why Ashley wanted me to go all the way around? I know the alley looked dark and scary but if I just cut threw there quickly, I would be on the other side and on my way home in no time.

I looked down at the long, dark alley way beside me and took the chance. I took a slow step into the alley, quickly checked to see if it was safe and continued walking it. I laughed at myself as I walked my way. I felt like a deer crossing a highway, waiting to see if it was safe and cross. The only thing with deer though, they always happen to make the wrong decision and get hit by a truck…and that's exactly what I did.

I noticed as I walk down the alley way, there was a man in baggy clothing leaning against the brick wall to my right, 'inspecting' me and I noticed more beside him.

Annabelle Jamison, what have you done?

I tried ignoring them and continued my way but I noticed as I kept looking back, they were following me. I turned my head forward and focused on the light at the end with all the people going by with their daily business.

'Just keep walking and you'll be in the safe zone' I thought to myself.

"Hey baby!" I heard one of them call. "Why don't you come and hang out with us!"

I tried ignoring them and started speed walking. I heard the footsteps following me as they quickly hit the pavement floor.

"We don't bite!" I heard the other one yell with a chuckle. I turned my head again and saw them now getting closer to me and I quickly kept walking.

"Hold on!"

That's when I booked it. The entrance to the street couldn't come soon enough. I quickly ran as fast as I could as I tried holding on my purse.

"Get her!" one of them screamed and I heard them running after me. I kept pushing myself and pushing myself to run harder.

'Come on, Annabelle! You're almost there! Just a couple mor-'.

Before I could even finish my thought, one of them grabbed my left hand and swung me around and pinned my against the brick wall beside me, making my head hit the wall hard. I groaned from the pain from my head and the pain from the presser of their hands holding mine to the wall.

"Time to have some fun boys" The one holding me against the wall.

"Please," I begged. "Just let me go. I'll give you what ever you want. Just let me go home"

"You will give us something" The one to the right of him said with a grin.

"Now," the one in front of me said as he removed his right hand from me. He took his hand and grabbed onto my shirt. "Let's see what's under here"

Before he could even pull down my shirt, I lifted up my leg and hit is groin. He screamed in pain and I tried to make a run for it but one of his buddies grabbed onto me.

"You bitch!" he screamed at me as I grabbed onto my arms and pinned me against the wall.

"Help!" I screamed as I tried to break free.

"Shut up!" he said to me as he raised his hand and I closed my eye to wait for the hit.

"Did your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady?" I heard a different voice say.

I opened my eyes and saw all three of the muggers, I guess that what you call them, look behind them. I looked to see what they were looking at and saw a guy in a red and blue spandex suite with a mask on.

'Who the hell was this guy?' I thought to myself.

"Stay out of this," the mugger I hit in the groin said to the spandex guy. "This is none of your business"

"What," spandex guy said. "You can't get a girl to go out with you so you think beating one will fix that"

"Watch it" the mugger said, pointing his knife at him.

"Aw," Spandex guy said as he gestured his hand to him. "Only a face a mother could love"

That's when the mugger latched at him and the Spandex guy flipped in the air making the mugger run into the brick wall. The Spandex guy then shot these white webs at him which made the mugger stuck there and unable to move. The Spandex guy then turned around and looked at the other two in front of me. He then looked at the mugger still holding onto me.

"Now," he said. "I'm only going to ask you once. Let the girl go"

The mugger then used the hand he was going to hit me with and pulled out a knife his pocket and pointed it at Spandex guy. Spandex guy let out a sigh as he stared up at the sky. He then looked back down at the mugger.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. You're choice"

The mugger then let go of me and went for the Spandex guy. Spandex guy beat him up and threw him up in the air and the mugger was stuck in this giant web. Spandex guy then turned around and looked at the last mugger standing behind me.

"Are you going to be any trouble?" Spandex guy asked him.

The mugger looked at him with fear in his eyes and quickly ran down the alley like a dog with his tail in between his legs. I watched the mugger run down the alley way and then turned around to looked at my 'hero'. Spandex guy watched the mugger leave and then turned her head to me.

"Um," I said as I tucked as strand of hair in front of my face and tucked it behind me ear. "Th-Thanks…Spandex guy"

"Hey!" he said loudly, making me jump. "It's not Spandex guy"

"Then who do I call my knight in shining armor?" I asked, sarcastically.

"I'm Spider-Man"

I gave him a nod.

"Thanks…Spider-Man" I said with a half-smile.

"Any day" he said as he turned around and swung away. I turned, pinched myself in case I was dreaming and continued down the alley way and continued going home.

* * *

I finally made my way through the lobby doors and upstairs to my apartment to find Ashley in the kitchen cooking something. I set my purse down, hard, and Ashley flipped her head up and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey sweetie!" she said with a smile as she walked up to me.

Sweetie? What was with this sweetie?

"How was your first day?" she asked as she stood a couple feet away from me.

"Is dad home yet?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"He'll be home in an," she looked at her wrist watch. "Hour" she said as she looked back up at me.

I nodded and turned around to walk down the hallway to my room.

"Wait!" I turned around and glared at Ashley. "You didn't tell me how your first day went?"

"Hm," I started off. "I don't know. Horribly. You forgot to mention that you told the music teacher I 'had a talent in singing' by the way, which made her think I would be ok singing in front of the whole damn class of people I just met!"

"I'm sorry Anna," she said as she walked up to me slowly with sympathy in her face. "I'm proud of your singing and dancing talent and I thought it would be a good idea to share it with the staff"

"But you know I hate to sing in front of an audience"

"You never use to"

"Yeah but that was when my mom," I paused for a moment, trying to hold back the tears. "My mom actually cared about me and knew this world needed her more then she thought," Ashley stared at me not knowing what to say.

"I don't want to talk about this to you" I said as I turned around and started walking to my room.

"Annabelle, wait!" Ashley called but I ignored her and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

"You need to tell me what it's like," Ariel said to me on the phone as I laid on my bed, after supper, staring at a picture of her and I that laid on my dresser.

I remember taking the picture. It was taken this summer before she went to collage. She and I decided to go to the beach one last time together before she left for collage and I left for New York. We knew we wouldn't see each other for a while. She also took me to the beach that day to get me to stop thinking about Noah because it was only a week and a day when that picture was taken that Noah broke my heart.

Ariel was angry at him for doing that. She even went down to his house, banged on his front door and literally screamed at him. It was so bad, my dad was called down because one of the neighbors thought she was going to kill him. I can't get mad at her for doing. Ariel cared for me. She'd do anything for me.

I kept staring down at the picture. Running my figured over her hair with the sun shining behind her long dark brown hair.

"Is New York like what it is in the movies?" Ariel asked me, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh," was the first thing that came out of my mouth. "Yeah but," I pulled myself off my bed and looked out my window at the night scenery in front of me. "Extremely bigger"

Ariel let out a groan.

"I wish I was there with you!"

"You could. I mean, New York probity has, like 10 or more different universities"

"Anna, you know I like it here plus I just got settled it. I'm not going to move again"

"But-"

"I'll come visit you during Christmas vacation. I promise"

"Yeah but Christmas vacation isn't for another three months"

Ariel let out a laugh.

"And in three months, your already going to make lots of friends and not want to hang out with your big sister during vacation"

"That's not true. After today, I'm probity not going to have friends in three months"

"What happened?" she asked in a concerned tone. I let out a sigh.

"Ashley-"

"Oh no! What did our mean evil step mother do to you now?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You think what you want but she only pulls that act around dad"

"What happened?" she asked ignoring my comment. I let out a groan.

"She told the whole staff at the school, which by the way she went to my high school, about my 'singing and dancing talent' and the teacher made me sing in front of the whole music class"

"Did the kids laugh at you?"

"No"

"Did they talk whisper about it after class?"

"No"

"Then what happened after you singed"

"Nothing they…clapped"

"Like clapped or clapped like they actually enjoyed it?"

I paused for a couple seconds.

"Number 2"

"Annabelle!" she yelled at me. "Then why do you make it such a big deal that Ashley is proud of that of you?"

"Because…it was something…mom and I did. Something mom was there for"

"Ashley's not going to take mom's place you know. Ashley just-"

I didn't want to hear it anymore.

"I have to go. Talk to you later?"

Ariel let out a sigh.

"I guess"

"Bye" I said.

"Bye"

I then hanged up and let out a sigh.

I can't believe Ariel was blinding by Ashley's tricks.

I stared out into the city and opened my window. I stuck my head out and looked up to see the fire escape latter lead up to the top. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I live on the top floor.

I slowly stepped out of my room and climbed to the top to the apartment building and stared out into the city. It was a funny feeling.

In my old house, the only thing you could see out my window was the near by lakes that the ducks would occupy. Now, you could see the Empire State Building from my room.

I sat on the ledge, dangling my feet over the edged and admired the scenery. That's when my phone rang. I let out a groan and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I looked at the scene and my heart stopped. The screen read _Noah_ and the contact photo was a black and white picture of us.

I was taking the picture with my phone, smiling, and Noah was kissing my cheek. This was the picture I took when we first started dating which was last year at the beginning of junior year. I forgot to change this…or even delete Noah as a contact. I let out a sigh and answered the phone.

"What do you want Noah?" I said as I lifted my right leg onto the ledge, my left leg still dangling over the ledge and my phone pressed to my ear.

"Annabelle," he said in a relieved tone. "I'm so glad you answered"

"I'm going to hang up now" I said.

"No! Please let me talk"

I let out a sigh.

"Two minutes"

"Ok, look that thing with Jamie was wrong. I shouldn't have…had-"

"Slept with her!" I blurted out. "While still dating me?!"

"I'm so sorry about that Anna! I just…please come home…please"

I felt the tears filling up in my eyes.

"Noah, I can't even come back if wanted to"

"I know but…do you forgive me? Are will still together?"

"Noah…I made it clear that night. My heart is broken. I'm hurt. I thought you were there for me. I thought you loved me-"

"I do! Annabelle, I do!"

"Then why did you sleep with her!" I yelled into the phone. "Is it because she's prettier then me?!"

"No Ann-"

"Is it because she's better then me?!"

"Annabelle, let me explain"

"There's nothing to explain! We're threw! I don't ever want you to see you again! I never what you to call again! Just leave me alone in New York and forget about me and go back under the sheets with her!" I screamed threw the sobs.

"Anna-" Before he could finish I hanged up and started crying into my knee sitting on the ledge.

"I guess this was bad timing?" I heard a filmier voice ask.

I looked back and saw Spandex…I mean, Spider-Man standing there rubbing the back of his neck. I wiped the tears away with my finger.

"How much did you hear?" I asked as I kept wiping them away.

"All of it," He said. He then walked over and sat down on the ledge beside me. "Who was that jerk?" He asked and I finished wiping away the last tear.

"My…stupid ex," I said as I looked away into the city. I didn't want him to see my puffy wet eyes. I hated when people saw me cry.

I couldn't take sitting down anymore so I got up and started pacing around in a circle in front of him.

"He thinks just because he cheated on me, I'm suppose to pack up and go back to North Carolina and run into his arms and forgive him for everything...my mother taught me better than that," I then stopped and looked into Spider-Man's glassy eye as he stared at me.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I don't mean to bore you with my problems"

"No it's fine," he said as he waved his hand at me. "I'm here to solve problems"

"If you don't mind me asking," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why are you here?"

"Well," he said, still sitting on the ledge. "I was swinging by in the neighborhood and I saw you up here on your phone. I thought I'd come check up on you to see if you were ok from today but…you were busy with him" he said pointing to my phone.

I looked down in at my phone and then looked at him.

"Do you do this with all the girls you save?"

"No…but…your…different"

I looked at him funny.

"Thanks for the compliment. I'm going to bed" I said as I walked around and was about to take a step down the latter but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait," he said. "I didn't mean it like that," he said as he pulled me back up onto the roof top. "Your different in a good way"

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Ok…is that it?"

"No…um…are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Hm," I thought about it. "Am I doing anything on a Friday night? No, I'm just going to be stuck at home watching depressing Nicholas Spark movies"

He let out a chuckle.

"I like your sense of humor. Meet me here tomorrow night?"

"Why?"

"Because, like I said, I like you. Your different…plus I want to keep an eye on you. You've haven't even been here for a week and you already got attack by a couple of muggers. I need to keep an eye on yo and keep you out of danger"

My mouth fell open as I put my hands on my hips.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," I said as I poked him in the chest. "And I don't need some guy in a red and blue spandex suit to save me. I'm not some…Louis Lane"

"So will you meet me here tomorrow?" He asked as he cocked his head.

"9:30," I said. "Don't be late" I said as I turned around and started walking down the latter.

"I didn't catch your name"

I stopped and looked up at him.

"Annabelle. Annabelle Jamison"

"See you tomorrow, Annabelle" he said as he swung away and disappeared into the night sky.

I let out a chuckle as I climbed down the latter and into my room. I then jumped into my covers and laid there with a smile. Can you believe I've made a friend with a guy who swings around New York city named Spider-Man?


	4. Chapter 4: I See Sparks Fly

Guys I am so sorry! I just started off at University and it just needed some time getting use to it. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciate them! And if you have any idea for the story feel free to review or PM me and I decided for the first time to name my chapters so since Annabelle likes to sing, the chapter titles will be song lyrics. Enjoy!

**P.S. I do not own Spider-Man or the song**

* * *

Chapter 4: I See Sparks Fly

_"Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain"_ my alarm on my phone went off, waking me up from a deep sleep. I let out a groan as I turned my alarm off.

Great! Another day the hell hole…wish I could just go home.

"Annabelle!" Ashley called as she opened my bedroom door. I saw her red hair shine as she morning sun rays hit her hair.

"Hey, sweetheart," she said in her 'motherly' tone which made me want to vomit on my bed sheets. "Time for school. Last day before the weakened" she said with a smile.

"Wish it was the last day of the year" I said as I lifted the covers over my head and hid there until she let out a sigh and closed the door behind her.

I then got out of bed, got dress and went to my bathroom to get ready. I then walked over into the kitchen where Ashley and my father were sitting at the dining room table, shipping coffee and eating toast.

I walked into the kitchen, got myself a bowl and my favorite cereal and poured it in the bowl, along with some milk. I then poured myself a cup of coffee and sat across from Ashley, beside my dad and I ate in silence.

"So, Steven," Ashley said as she set down her piece of toast with jam on it. My father put down his morning paper, reviling his uniform he was wearing, and looked at my step-mother with concern on his face.

"What's with this…spandex guy I've been hearing about"

"Spider-Man," I piped up. My parents stared at me wondering how I knew of him. "Uh…kids at school were talking about him" I said and then stuffed my face with cereal.

"Uh," my father looked away from me and back to my step-mom. "He's some sort of…hero or whatever they call him. Tried to save the last Police Chief from the thing that killed him. Now he just…catching crooks and saving kids from oncoming cars. Just some stuff we can't get to or see"

My step-mom nodded and took a ship of her coffee.

"So he's a hero?" I asked my dad.

"Yes. I'd say anybody who can do that is a real hero"

I nodded and looked that the clock on the wall behind my step-mom.

"Crap!" I said as I grabbed my dishes and ran to the sink to throw them in. "I'm late!"

I then ran towards the front door and put my shoes on.

"Want a ride?!" Ashley asked.

"No, I'll just walk. See ya!" I called as I slammed the door behind me and ran to the elevator.

* * *

I ran threw the front doors of the school and sprinted down the hallway and hurried my way to English. I then ran around the corner, just turning into the English hallway until I ran into someone and the papers in our hands flew in the air, making them scatter all over the hallway.

"Oh my god!" was the first thing that came out of my mouth. "I am so sorry!" I said as I helped the blonde girl in front of me pick up her papers.

She laughed as I looked like a fool trying to pick up her papers.

"No, no. It's ok. It happens," she said as I picked up all of them and stared into her blue eyes as I passed them to her. "Hey, your new here aren't you?" she asked as she took the papers from me. I nodded.

"Yeah…you're in my science class. You're partners with Peter, right?" I nodded, again. "What's your name again?"

"Annabelle. Annabelle Jamison," I said as I extended my hand for a shake. She stared at me with shock on her face. "Did I do something?" I asked.

"No…um…its just…you have the same last name as the new police chief"

"Yeah that's my dad"

"Oh…um," she let out a laugh.

"Where are my manners," she grabbed my hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm Gwen Stacy"

I smiled at her.

"Hi Gwen. I'd love to chat but I'm late for English"

"Oh, I'm late for Physics so no big deal. See you in Biology" she said as she walked pass me.

'What was with that?' I asked myself. 'Crap! English!' popped into my head and I bolted down the hallway and opened the door where Mr. Adams was doing his lecture. He stopped and glared at me as I slowly closed the door behind me.

"Miss Jamison," he said in an angry tone. "I hope this won't be a continuous event everyday?"

"It won't, Mr. Adams. I'm sorry"

"Well…better late then never I suppose. Take your set," he said gesturing to my seat beside Peter. I nodded and walked down my aisle. "We were just discussing why it took so long for Hamlet to avenge his father's death"

I plopped down into my seat and took out my notebook as I started writing down my notes.

* * *

Our teacher gave us an assignment at the beginning of the class to do with our partners. Since we were learning about genetics, we had to do an assignment on a 'baby'. Our partner and I would have a 'baby' and we had to write about which features our child would get from us and, of course, the father of my 'child' was Peter.

After the teacher went over the assignment, it was time to start working.

"So," Peter started off. "You a…natural brunette?" I laughed.

"Yes"

"Perfect! Our child shall have brunette hair" he said as he wrote the feature down. I laughed as he did.

"So," I said. "I'm going to take a wild guess that you're good at science" He let out a chuckle.

"Not just good at it. I love it"

"Lucky you. I suck at science"

"Well I suck at playing an instrument and singing" I laughed.

"Maybe I can teach you some tricks…as long as you teach me how to understand," I looked down at my notebook, tried pronouncing the word but just gave up. "What ever it is in here"

"It's a deal" he said as he brought up his hand for a shake, to close the deal. I took his hand and shook it.

"A deal it is then" I said as I smiled at him.

"So," he started off. "You doing anything tomorrow?" I shook my head.

"How about we hang out and work on our 'baby' together" I nodded.

"Sure," I said. "Sounds like a great idea"

"Your place then?"

"Actually…my place sucks. How about we just go out and work on it together"

"Alright, cool sounds good. I'll pick you up at 10?" I nodded.

"10 sounds great"

* * *

I sat in the cafeteria eating my sandwich, waiting for Stevie, when she set down her stuff and sat in front of me with a big smile on her face.

"What's…going on?" I asked as I set down my sandwich.

"You know how you told me you were a great dancer"

"Well not a great dance but I do love to dance"

"Well…you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah just during the night, why?"

"There's this club that a good friend of mine told me about and I'm taking you"

"But-"

"No buts! I want to see you dance and I want to show you New York. It's not like what it is in the movies at all. Plus it'll be fun. You can get dressed up, dance and meet some cute guys"

"Will it be safe?"

"Yeah! My friends do it all the time"

"And…you'll be by my side all night?"

"Of course!" I gave her a smile.

"Ok! I'll do it!" Stevie gave me a big smile as she started nibbling on her chips.

* * *

I couldn't wait till night fall. At 9:30, I climbed up to the roof, with my guitar, sat on the ledge, facing in, and started playing as I waited for Spider-Man. I normally liked to play the guitar with my eyes closed. I mean, I know it's not normal, but it's like when I played I could just feel the beat better, the cords where just there like I didn't have to see them to play.

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm,_  
_And I'm a house of cards,_  
_You're the kind of reckless that should,_  
_Send me running but,_  
_I kinda know that I won't get far,_  
_And you stood there in front of me,_  
_Just close enough to touch,_  
_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of,_

_Drop everything now,_  
_Meet me in the pouring rain,_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_  
_Take away the pain,_  
_Cause I see sparks fly,_  
_Whenever you smile,_  
_Get me with those green eyes baby,_  
_As the lights go down,_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around,_  
_Cause I see sparks fly,_  
_Whenever you smile-_

I stopped when I started hearing clapping. I popped my eyes open and saw Spider-Man standing a couple feet away from me clapping his hands.

"Woohoo!" He yelled as I felt my cheeks warm up. I stood up, set my guitar down, and stared bowing.

"Thank you, thank you very much" I said as I laughed.

"That was really good" he said as he walked up to me.

"It was nothing. I mean, I'm no Taylor Swift"

"No…you're better," I felt the heat rush to my cheeks again. "I'm glad you came"

"Well," I said gesturing to the area around us. "I was asked to come. So…what are we doing"

"Just talking"

"Just talking…you're kidding…right?"

"Hey, I like to know who the person is before we become 'buddies'"

"We're buddies now?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Not until we know a little each other" I let out a sigh.

"Fine," I said as I plopped myself down on the ledge. Spider-Man walked over and sat beside me.

"Just out of curiosity?" I asked as he turned his head to look at me. "If I were to say…lean back and fall over the edge to my death…you'd catch me right?" he let out a chuckle.

"Of course"

"Ok…good," I said with a nod. "So do we start this?" I swear, I could see him smiling threw that mask.

"I'll go first. Where you from?"

"Roseboro, North Carolina"

"Now your turn to ask"

"Um…ok…when did," I started gesturing to the suit. "Th…This happen?"

"About a year ago"

"So you're like a genetically mutated-"

"Hey! My turn now"

"Ah so were taking turns now?"

"Have any siblings"

"Yes a sister named Ariel. I know you're not going to tell me your exact age but…are you relatively around my age?"

"Yes. Really close," I nodded. "So…who was that jerk boyfriend of yours on the phone?"

"Ex-boyfriend…and that was Noah"

"How long-"

"My turn! Is it…fun…swinging around city?"

"Totally"

"Man…I wish I could that. Just…escape in my own world. Not having to worry about my world around me"

"What's wrong with your world"

"Everything! My…manipulating step-mom, my dad and sister blinded by her 'sweetness', my ex-boyfriend that took a hammer and shattered my heart into a million pieces and…my mom" I looked away, not wanting Spider-Man to see my cry.

"Hey," he grabbed my face and made me look into his yellow glassy eyes. "It'll be ok,"

We looked at each other in silence. Not wanting this moment to end. That's when the sirens went off in the distance. Spider-Man let out a sigh as he slowly pushed himself off the ledge. I could tell he didn't want to leave me.

"I guess I'm off to save the day" he said staring at me.

"Go ahead, Spider-Boy"

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Actually," I said as I pushed myself off the ledge, had my hands in my pockets, and walked up to him. Stopping right in front of him. "Do you mind if you meet me here around…11:30?"

"Why so late? I thought you said a new girl like you wouldn't be doing anything?"

"I did…until I was invited to go out…with a new friend. My curfew is until midnight but I know if I walk in at exactly midnight my dad, the chief of police, will flip and probably throw me in and throw away the key" he let out a chuckle.

"Alright. See you here at 11:30"

"It's a date" I said with a laugh.

Spider-Man then shot a web out of his wrist and then swung away as I watched in awe. I think I might be falling for someone.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Review! And check out the clothing from this story on my profile!


	5. Chapter 5: I Feel Your Heartbeat

Sorry guys! For the last couple days I've been glued to my XBOX playing Assassin's Creed! I'm so pumped for the 3rd one to come out next month! Anyway, thank you all for your reviews! Again, really appreciate them. Hope you guys like this chapter! Review if you like it!

* * *

Chapter 5: I Feel Your Heartbeat

My alarm went off at 9 so I had an hour before Peter came to get change and have some breakfast. After getting ready, I strolled into the kitchen to see that I was home alone. Dad had to work at 9 and so did Ashely. So it just left me, by myself, with a bowl of cereal. I was just washing up my dishes the the kitchen sink when I heard a knock at the door. I put my dishes away and quickly walked up to the door to see Peter standing there, holding onto his skateboard behind his back.

"Hey," I said as I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets. I turned my head around and saw that it was 9:49. "You're early"

Peter let out a small laugh and showed me that signature smile he had.

"Yeah," he said. "I hope you don't mind"

"No, not at all," I turned around and grabbed my purse that sat on the coffee table beside the front door. "Let's go" I said as I closed the door behind me and we walked down the hallway together, to the elevator.

* * *

We decided to go to Starbucks for coffee. Him, getting a plain old coffee, and I, getting a Pumpkin Spice Lattee, sat outside, shipping on our drinks, as we worked on our 'baby'.

"So, boy or girl?" He asked as he patted his piece of paper with his pencil.

I laughed.

"I don't think we really have a choice for that" I said as I took a ship of my lattee.

Peter dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a penny. "

"Heads, its a boy, tails, its a girl,"

I nodded and he flipped the penny into the air and bounce on our table and slowly landed onto tails.

"Girl it is then"

"Now we need a name for our daughter" I said.

"How about...June"

"Are you just getting lazy now?"

"Ok...Viloet," I shook my head. "April, Sarah, Cassy"

I laughed.

"How about something more creative?" I asked.

"Ok if this baby were real, what would you name her?"

I hesitated for a second. I already knew the answer. I've known the answer for three years and I wasn't going to change my mind about it.

"Um," was the first thing that came out of my mouth as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Ka-Katherine" I said now looking to his dark brown eyes.

A smile broke across his face. "Katherine? Nice name. Why would you name her that?"

I hesitated again. I didn't want to answer but I knew I would looked stupid if I just sat there in silence.

"It was...my mom's name"

"What happened to her?" he asked with concern.

"She...died. Three years ago"

"I'm sorry about that. My parents died when I was little. So I know what its like"

I felt so horrible after that. Here I was, moping about losing my mom and Peter losing both parents and still going on with the world like there's no tomorrow.

"Pete," I said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's cool," I still looked at him with concern on his face. "Really, it is. It was such a long time ago, I don't really remember them" He said as he took a ship of his coffee. I gave him a smile as I took a ship of mine.

* * *

"Come on, hurry!" Stevie called as she dragged me down an alley way.

I still couldn't believe I was doing this. I mean, come on, I was the Chief of Police daughter. If he saw me doing this, he'd kill me on the spot...including the whole city of New York.

"I still can't believe you're wear that" she said looking from my boots to my jacket.

"What?" I asked. "I use to wear stuff like this to all the parties back in Roseboro"

"Hunny, this ain't Roseboro. You're going to be getting a lot of attention from the outfit," she then looked at my shirt that showed just a little bit of cleavage. "And not the right ones" she said, now looking ahead

I grabbed the sides of my jacket and hugged my body with it, covering my shirt. Stevie then walked around the corner where we walked into a tall, bulky man, blocking the entrance, with his arms crossed over his chest. Stevie walked up to him with a smile.

"Hey, Rollo" she said to him.

A smile broke across the man's, known as Rollo, face with his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Hey, Stevie" he said.

Stevie then backed away showing me still standing there, still hugging my body.

"Do you think you can let my friend and I in?"

"Anything for you" he said as he backed away and opened the door for us.

"Thanks Rollo" she said as she dragged me in.

We walked into a green light, that then became red, then yellow and the cycle continued and the place was packed and loud. You could barley get thru or hear your own thoughts.

"Nice, huh?!" she screamed at me.

"Yeah!" I screamed back.

"Come on! Let's dance!"

"But-" before I could finish that sentence, Stevie was already dragging me to the dance floor.

"Dance!" she screamed at me, now on the dance floor. She dragged me down here so fast, I didn't even notice.

"But-"

"But nothing! Just dance!" she said before she started dancing. Swaying her hips to the beat and moving her feet to the rhythm. I have to admit, she was very good. I didn't expect her to be this good but you could tell she was getting some attention from all the boy's eyes glued to her.

"Now you go!"

I let out a sigh, knowing I wouldn't win this, and started dancing. I closed my eyes as I moved my hips to the music and felt my feel sliding across the dance floor. I don't know why but every time I dance, by myself or at a party, I always feel comfortable dancing with my eyes closed at first. When I close my eyes, I feel comfortable and the rhythm just comes to me and I dance the way I feel like. Just block the rest of the world out and dance.

It was time to open my eyes then. I slowly opened them as saw everyone standing around me. Cheering me on. Even Stevie was. Screaming at the top of her lungs as she cheered and clapped for me. I smiled as I continued dancing across the dance floor. Feeling comfortable with my surroundings.

After the song finished and I was finished dancing. Everyone cheered as I stood there smiling at them. Stevie walked up to me and wrapper her arm around my shoulder.

That was amazing, Anna!" she screamed. "You're a natural"

"Thanks!" I said back. I looked behind me and saw the bar. "I'm just going to grab a drink!" I said.

I left her alone and walked up the steps to the bar and leaned against it, waiting for the bartender.

"Why hello," some guy, who was kind of cute, leaned against the bar beside me and smiled as he stared into my eyes.

"You're that girl that was just dancing there, right?" he asked pointing the the dance floor behind us. I nodded.

"Yup," I said. "That was me"

"You're great! I'm Conner, by the way" he said as he extended his hand for a shake.

"Annabelle," I said as I took his hand and shook it. "I'm new here"

"Where you from?"

"North Carolina"

"Nice. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Thanks but I can't-"

"Come on? Just one drink. One little drink won't hurt"

"Well I..I guess"

He smiled at me and then turned to the bartender next to us.

"Two beers!"

Yeah, one beer was ok but after the forth drink, I started to get tipsy. Conner just kept giving me more to drink and more to drink.

"Come on, drink more" he said as he passed me the bottle.

"No," I said barley standing. "I'm good"

"Come on, lets take you outside," he said as he grabbed my hand. "You look like you're going to fall over" he said as he dragged me out.

"But...But...my friend she-" I said, looking behind me trying to find Stevie.

"Don't worry about it" Conner said still dragging me out the door.

We walked out the club and Conner dragged me around the corner into the dark alley.

"What are we doi-" I started saying but was cut off by Conner pinning me against the cold brick wall with his lips pressed hard against mine.

I pulled him off.

"What are you doing?" I asked in disbelief.

"Come on. Don't tell me you don't want this as much as I want to" he said before he tried kissing me again but I pushed him off.

"Don't" I said as I tried pushing him away but he leaded in again.

"Don't!" I repeated again, but louder, but Connor tried again which ended up with me slapping him across the face. I then saw the anger splash across his face as he tried pressing his lips against my mouth and tried pulling down my skirt.

"Stop it!" I screamed as I tried pushing him off but was defenseless but I didn't give up. "Stop it!" I kept repeating and repeating.

All of a sudden, Connor was pulled back and thrown against the brick wall across from me. I froze as I stared at him as he tried pushing himself off the ground. He looked up at me and glared at me.

"What did you do you little bitch" he said as he walked up to me.

"Nothing! I swear" I said before Spider-Man jumped in front of me, grabbed Connor's arm and wrapped it behind him.

"Now tell the lady you're sorry," Spider-Man said. "Before I hurt you and embarrass you in front of all you're little friends in the club.

Connor looked at me as he winced from the pain Spider-Man was giving him. He let out a sigh.

"Sorry"

"Good boy," Spider-Man said. "Now," he then walked Connor up to the front of the club's entrance and threw him, head first, into the club and the doors closed behind him. I stared at Spider-Man as he walked up to me and wrapped him arm around my waist.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you home"

"You mean?" I asked in shock as he shot a web out of the other hand and we swung away into the New York sky.

I freaked out as I hugged onto his body with my eyes shut. I've been scared of heights since I was a little kid and I always will be.

"Don't worry," he said. "I got you"

I slowly opened my eyes as looked down the the city below us and the New York buildings in front of us as smile broke across my face. It was beautiful. This way of the city that I've never seen before.

We then landed onto my apartment building roof.

"How was that?" he asked. I turned around and leaned over the side and puked my lungs out. "I'm going to take a guess and say it wasn't good"

I turned around and looked at him while I planted my butt onto the side.

"Let's just say, booze and swinging through the city don't mix"

"Just thought it would be the fastest way home plus you were suppose to meet me here at 11:30"

I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and saw that it was 11:45.

"Crap! I was late," I looked at him and started into his yellow glassy eye. "I'm sorry"

"Ah, no biggie. All in a days work"

"And with that creep from before, thanks. I really appreciate it"

"No problem. I need to watch out for you. You haven't even been here for a week and you've already been attacked twice"

"You're right," I said with a laugh. "How could I ever repay you?" I said in my dramatic voice.

"By meeting me here on Monday at 8. Don't be late"

"Monday? Why not tomorrow?"

"Just because I'm Spider-Man doesn't mean I don't have life"

I let out a sigh.

"Fine! Monday it is"

"See ya, Annabelle"

"See ya, Spidey" I said before Spider-Man jumped off the building and swung away into the night.


	6. Chapter 6: What Doesn't Kill You

Hey guys! Hope you guys like this chapter! And, again, thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciate them! Hope you guys enjoy! Review if you like it!

**P.S. I do not own Spider-Man or the songs!**

* * *

Chapter 6: What Doesn't Kill You

The next day I woke up to a massive hangover and spent the whole day in bed, making the excuse to my dad and Ashely that I was sick. I received at least 3,000 text from Stevie apologizing for leaving me like that last night with that creep. I only forgave her to get her to shut up. I know I couldn't stay mad at her forever but how could she leave me like that. After talking to Stevie, I closed my eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_I walked into Reid Summer's house with my good friends Danielle and Amanda. _

_"Are you sure you want to do this, Anne?" Danielle asked as she hid her face behind her blonde hair._

_There three of us walked through the crowd to make our way to the beach where I knew Noah and his friend would be. Yeah, Reid Summer's parents were both doctors so he got to live in a nice beach house and his parents were gone that weekend so he threw a major party. It was suppose to be the last major party of the summer before September hit. _

_"Yeah, I'm sure" I said, still looking ahead at the back door._

_"You know Noah won't be happy" Amanda said to me as we kept walking._

_"That's revenge" I said as we stood in front of the back door and I turned the handle._

_We stepped outside and from the porch, I could see Noah. Sitting by the campfire with his buddies and that whore around his arm. I gave them a short glare before I glued my eyes at the band on the beach _

_"Maybe we should go?" Amanda asked as she grabbed my arm and tried pulling me back inside but I shrugged her off and stormed my way to the beach. _

_"Annabelle!" They both called but it was too late. _

_I walked up to the beach and stood in front of Noah, the whore and their buddies with my hand on my hip. Noah was taking a ship of his beer but almost spit it out when he laid eyes on me. _

_"Annabelle," he said as he set his beer on the ground, with a guilty look on his face. "I can explain-" _

_Before he could finish anything he could say, I turned and walked up to the band and whispered to one of the band members what I wanted to sing and quickly explained why. _

_A smile appeared on the band member's face as he nodded. He then walked over to the other members and told them what was going on. The lead singer than walked over to me and passed me the mic. _

_"Whenever you're ready" he said to me as I walked onto the stage. _

_I looked up and saw Noah with a scared look on his face and Danielle and Amanda standing in the back. I turned around, to look at the band, and gave them a nod. The nodded and I looked back at the crowd. _

_"Now go stand in the corner, and think about what you did," _

_The band then started playing and the girls in the crowd started cheering. A smile appeared on my face as I started singing the rest of the song. _

_"Ha! Time for a little revenge!_

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and,  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him,  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause,  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage,  
I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it,  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with,  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum,  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from,

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think,  
She's an actress, whoa!  
She's better known for the things that she does,  
On the mattress, whoa!  
Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys,  
On the playground won't make you many friends,  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind,  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha!"

_I noticed the whore glaring at me with her arms crossed over her chest and Noah standing there like I was his mom bring out his baby picture or something. I smiled as I continued. _

_"She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list,  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it-"_

_Noah had enough. He pulled me off the stage, making me drop the mic, and pulling me away from the crowd. Everyone started booing him for pulling me off but he just ignored it. He pulled me to the side of the house and then let go of me. He paced back in forth before turning around. _

_"What the hell was that?!" He yelled at me. _

_"Revenge is a bitch, eh?" I asked, glaring, as I crossed my arms over my chest._

_"That was too far, Annabelle!" _

_"No I call it even! You break my heart and embarrass me, I embarrass you big time. Especially in front of your whore" _

_"Jenifer is not a whore!" _

_"Now your sticking up for her?! I just want to ask you one thing, Noah, before I slap you in the face and walk off. Was I just a prop? A prop so you could look good in front of your buddies?"_

_"No you weren't," he grabbed my face and started deep into my eyes. "I love you"_

I shoved his hands away and pushed him.

"Then why go sleeping with the captain of the cheerleading team?!"

_"I was just...going through a phase"_

_"What the 'cheating behind your girlfriend' phase?" _

_"She came onto me-"_

_"Then push her off! You have a brain up there, don't you?!" _

_I turned around and started walking away but he ran in front of me and stopped me._

"Annabelle, don't go"

_"Why?! So you can suck lips with your girlfriend in front of me?!" _

_"No it's not like that-"_

_"Then what is it, Noah?!"_

_"I can't explain" _

_"Fine, then I'm leaving" I said as I walked around him and walked away. _

_"Anna-" He said as he grabbed my hand but I turned and slapped him across the face. _

_"We're threw! I never want to see you again!" I screamed at him as I stormed away knowing that in just a week, I'll be away from this place and in New York._

* * *

I opened my eyes, looking at the scenery of New York, I rubbed my eyes as I rose from my bed. There was a knock at my door and I let out a sigh.

"Come in!" I called back with my back facing the door.

The door creaked open as I heard the heels click on the hardwood floor.

"Hey sleepyhead," I heard Ashely's voice. "Feeling better?"

"Much" I responded.

"Great! I made waffles for breakfast. Get ready and come to the kitchen. I'll drive you today"

"No it's-" I said turning around to look at her but before I could respond, the door was already closed.

I let out a sigh as I got off my bed and walked to the bathroom with my clothes in my hand.

After getting ready, I walked to the kitchen where my breakfast was already sitting with my dad and Ashley. I walked into the dining room and sat in my spot beside my dad. Ashely was writing stuff down for work as she ate her breakfast and dad was reading the paper. i looked at the front page and read the title.

**DR. CONNORS, THE LIZARD, ESCAPES PRISON! POLICE INVESTIGATING**

"Dr. Connors?" Was the first thing that piped out of my mouth.

My dad pulled the paper down and looked at me.

"Whose that?" I asked as I took a bite of my waffle.

"Dr. Connors was a scientist as OSCROP. A great one but when he tested one of his experiments on himself he...changed and tried to destroy the city" My dad said.

"Why do they call him The Lizard?"

Because his experiment was suppose to help humans who've lost limbs, like himself. He tested it on himself and he went crazy. Turning him into a lizard"

"How did they stop him?"

"Spider-Man did but unfortunately, Dr. Connors killed the last police chief"

"That's so sad" Ashley said, sympathetically, as she put both hands on her chest.

I just rolled my eyes and continued eating. After finishing, I quickly got up and put my plate in the sink.

"I gotta go," I said. "Gonna be late for class"

I quickly walked over to the entrance of the apartment and picked up my bag. Just as my figure tips touched the door handle, Ashley called out.

"Wait!" she said with her mouth full. "I"m driving you!"

I heard her chair scrape against the hardwood floor as she got out of her seat. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I could just walk out here right now and pretend that I didn't hear her but I know I would get a mouth full from my dad when I got home tonight. So, I just backed away and waited, impatiently, as Ashley threw her plate into the sink and ran over to grab her keys and pure and quickly walked up to me with a smile.

"Shall we?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes as I turned the door handle and walked out, not bothering to hold the door for her. I continued down the hallway with my arms crossed over my stomach trying to ignore Ashley's heels hitting the title floor as she followed me to the elevator. We stepped into the elevator when it came up and stood in silence on the way down. I could tell Ashely was urging to say something but just bit her tongue when she had the courage to do so.

After reaching the garage, we walked over to her car and we were off. I just stared out the window as Ashley stared ahead at the traffic.

"So," Ashely finally let out. "How's school?"

"Fine" Was all that I said.

"You haven't told me about any of your new friends?" she said in a cheerful tone. "I'm just dying to meet them"

"I haven't really met any"

"What about that girl you went out with on Saturday? What was her name? Stevie?"

"I'm not really talking to her"

"Did something happen?" She asked in her 'fake' concerned tone.

I just didn't respond. Ashely didn't need to know about my personal life. I wish she would just stop acting like she cared. Just leave me alone!

Ashley let out a sigh as we continued down the street. It wasn't long until we pulled up into the school and made a stop. I quickly unbuckled my seat belt, grabbed my purse as grabbed the door handle before Ashely stopped me.

"Annabelle," she said.

I crocked my head to the side, covering my face with my hair so I could only see her threw the strands.

"I just want you to know. You can talk to me about anything that troubles you. I mean, I know I'm not your mom but I'll willing to-"

"Ashley," I stopped her. "Please just don't. I had a mom once. She didn't care enough to care about me and that's what I have to accept"

"Honey, that's not true"

"It is. She didn't care about me or Ariel. If she did...she'd still be here"

"You mom was just suffering with-" she said as she put her hand on my shoulder but I nudged it off.

"I don't want to talk about this," I interrupted her again. "I'm late. See you after school"

I pulled the door knob and slammed the door behind me and continued down the hall and went to my locker. As I opened the door, the bell rang and I quickly grabbed my books and I walked down the hall to Mr. Adams' classroom.

I walked in just as the classroom was filling up and sat in my seat, placed my books on my desk and laid my head on top of them.

That talk with Ashely really shook me up. The last person I talked to about my mom's death was to my therapist about a year and a half ago. I stopped going to sessions when she thought I didn't need to see her anymore and knew I could move on now. It's not like I was crazy or anything but I started seeing her after I had nightmares about my mom's death every night. I guess that's what happens after you witness your mother's own death.

"Miss Jamison?!"

I popped my head up to see Mr. Adams looking at me with a disappointed look on his face. He has his arms crossed over his chest and I could see a playbook in his hand but couldn't read the title. The rest of the students staring at me. Stevie looked at me with a concerned look on her face. I ignored the looks from the other students and focused on Mr. Adams.

"Yes Mr. Adams"

"I don't appreciate people who fall asleep in my class" he said in an angry tone.

A chuckle came out of some of the students.

"I'm sorry sir," I said. "Rough night, last night"

"I'm sure it was," he said now focusing his attention on the rest of the students. "Now, as I was saying. I was hoping to continue on with Hamlet today but, judging on your assignments you handed into me on Friday, I'm afraid a little more work is going to have to be done on our literature,"

He turned around and walked over to his desk and picked up a big pile of papers and walked back to stand in front of the class, holding the pile.

"Now, I've made copies of memorable works of Shakespeare. You and a partner will work together on the scripts, read them out to each other, and in a detailed paragraph tell me why its one of Shakespeare's most memorable works"

Mr. Adams lost us at partner. Everyone stated shuffling in their seats, trying to pick which friend to work with. Stevie turned around and looked at me with that devilish smile of hers.

"Partners?" she asked.

I really didn't want to go with her but I knew it was either her or somebody that would annoy me. I gave Stevie my 'fake' smile and nodded.

"Partners"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Mr. Adams called out and everyone turned back to look at him. "After grading your assignment and realizing none of you know anything on Shakespeare or didn't even bother to listen last years lecture on him," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've decided to make the partners"

Everyone let out a groan as they crossed their arms over their chest. Mr. Adams started passing out random scripts to each of us.

"Who got the scene where Hamlet talks to his dead fatha?!" The girl with the thick New York accent called out.

"Here!" some guy called back.

Mr. Adams than placed a script in front of me and I read the front page.

**WILLIAM SHAKESPEAR'S ROMEO AND JULIET**

**ACT II, SCENE II  
**

**CAPULET'S ORCHARD  
**

I fell back into my seat as I realized what scene I got. Crap! I got the balcony scene. One of the most romantic scenes in Romeo and Juliet...and I wasn't in the mode for romance at the moment. Why couldn't I have gotten Julius Caesar or Hamlet? I really did enjoy Hamlet.

I knew I wasn't going with Stevie, thank god for that! I listen in on the crowd, trying to scope out who had my scene when I felt a tap on my right shoulder. I turned to come face to face with Peter.

"Hey," he said. "Which scene did you get?"

"Romeo and Juliet," I responded. "The balcony scene"

A big smile appeared across his face.

"Great!" He said. "Then we're partners"

I felt a smile come upon my face as I turned and opened my script. Thank god I was going with Peter. Peter turned his body and did the same.

"So," I said. "How do you want to start off?"

"How about we read first and then decipher whats going on," he said. "So, who do you want to be?" he said, jokingly.

I smiled at him.

"I don't know," I said sarcastically. "I was hoping on being Juliet but if you want to be her?

"Great. I've always wanted to be"

I let out a chuckle and tried to stop myself from laughing.

"Ok, Romeo. Go!"

* * *

I asked Miss Chamberlin before going to third period if I could borrow the auditorium keys so I could practice at lunch. I didn't even have to ask twice before she threw me the keys.

_"Keep them. I have spares. Go in there whenever you want. Before school, after school. During lunch, I don't care" _

_"But why are you letting me keep them?"  
_

_"My dear, you have a gift. You need to embrace it!  
_

So, after lunch, I quickly went to my locker, put my books in there, and went to the auditorium, forgetting to lock the door behind me. I walked on stage, placed my purse down, and stared at the rows of empty seats.

Now, could you imagine them full? I would have a heart attack right then and there.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and plugged it into the adapter that was hooked up to the stereo and selected the song. The beginning started playing and I inhaled and exhaled.

'Come on, Annabelle,' I said to myself. 'You can do it!'

"You know the bed feels warmer,  
Sleeping here alone.  
You know I dream in colour,  
And do the things I want.

You think you got the best of me,  
Think you've had the last laugh,  
Bet you think that everything good is gone.

Think you left me broken down,  
Think that I'd come running back,  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!  
Stand a little taller!  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter!  
Footsteps even lighter!  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stronger!  
Just me, myself and I.  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!  
Stand a little taller!  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.

You heard that I was starting over with someone new.  
They told you I was moving on over you.  
You didn't think that I'd come back,  
I'd come back swinging,  
You try to break me but you see...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!  
Stand a little taller!  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter!  
Footsteps even lighter!  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stronger!  
Just me, myself and I.  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!  
Stand a little taller!  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.

Thanks to you I got a new thing started!  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted!  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me!  
You know in the end the day,  
you left was just my beginning.  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!  
Stand a little taller!  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter!  
Footsteps even lighter!  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stronger!  
Just me, myself and I.  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!  
Stand a little taller!  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stronger!  
Just me, myself and I.  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!  
Stand a little taller!  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.

_I'm not alone"_

I breath heavy after processing what just happened. I then heard a loud clap and a big, "Whoo!" that made my heart stop. Someone was watching me?! I hadn't even heard the door creak open! The person kept clapping as they came closer. I watched them emerge from the shadows and into the light.

Peter walked up to me with a big smile on his face as he continued clapping. He walked up on stage and stood in front of me.

"That was amazing!" he said, still clapping his hands. "I didn't know you could sing like that"

I stood there frozen as I stared at him with fear. I finally grabbed my phone, that was still plugged into the stereo and went for my purse but Peter grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Whats wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"How long were you standing there for?" I asked, now with my arms crossed over my chest.

"I came in the middle of the song. I was on my way to the cafeteria when I heard music playing in here and came to check it out. You're really good"

"No, I'm awful" I said, looking away.

"Hey," he put his hand on my chin and lifted it, making me look into his gorgeous brown eyes. "Your amazing"

Peter was telling the truth. I could tell. I don't know what it was about Peter but I had this feeling inside of me that he could be trusted. I did trust him more than Stevie. More than my own father!

I gave him a smile.

"Thanks," I said as I walked over and swung my purse over my shoulder. "Well, I gotta go. See ya later" I said as I turned around to walk off the stage but was stopped.

"Wait," Peter said. I turned around and looked at him in concern. "Do you have any planed tonight?" he asked as he scratched the back of his neck in that adorable way he did.

I crocked my head and looked at him with a

questionable look on my face.

"My Aunt May is making Spaghetti and Meat balls tonight and she makes the best in the city" he said, ending it with a smile.

I smiled back as I laughed at his awkwardness. I was about to say yes but then I remembered I promised to meet Spider-Man tonight.

"I'd love to Pete but I'm actually meeting somebody tonight and he'll probity kill me if I don't come tonight"

Peter looked like something dawned on him when I was thinking he would be upset with my answered.

"Oh...right. No big deal. Tomorrow? I don't know whats cooing tomorrow but whatever my Aunt May makes, to makes it to perfection"

I laughed again.

"Sure, I'd like that"

"Tomorrow than?"

"Tomorrow"

"I'll text you the details?"

I nodded as i continued my decent now the stairs.

"See ya, Pete" I said as I turned around. I walked out the auditorium and just as I walked around the corner I heard Peter yell out a,

"Yes!" in excitement.

I felt my cheeks flush as I continued my way down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7: All I Ever Wanted

**Sorry guys but this is a short chapter. Hope you like it though! Review if you liked it!**

**Clothing from this story is on my profile!  
**

**P.S. I do not own Spider-Man**

* * *

Chapter 7: All I Ever Wanted

I sighed as I sat on the edge of my apartment building playing Angry Birds as I waited up there fore Spider-Man. What was taking him so long. It was already 8:10! I stopped playing and started swinging my left leg over the side of the building as I stared into the New York skyline when I started thinking about it. I'm living in New York city. One of the most popular cities in the world. The place my mom wanted to go to one day. I remember my mom and I planned to come here before she died. Her plan was after I graduated from high school, her, Ariel and I would travel here for a week and spend the rest of the month traveling Europe. I know it was a little pricey but my mom always told me that our time was short in this world so we must live life like its our last day on earth.

"Sorry I'm late," I heard. I turned my body and saw Spider-Man standing there. "Something came up on my way here?"

"Let me guess," I said, swinging my body over and pushing it off the ledge. "Thugs robbing a bank or old lady getting mugged?"

Spider-Man let out a familiar chuckled. I knew I heard that chuckle before, but from where?

"Actually, Police chase"

I nodded.

"Our protector of New York," I said, sarcastically, with a bow. "How shall we ever repay you?"

Another chuckle came out of him.

"Well, you already owe me for being late last time"

"Right. So," I clapped my hands together. "What are we doing tonight"

"Well," he said as he walked over and put his arm around my waist. I stared at him in fear about what he was going to say. "You'll just have to wait and find out"

"Wait-" Before I could protest, he already shot a web out of his arm and jumped off the building.

Not this again. I hugged onto his body tight as I watch the city move under us.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked by his ear.

"Just wait. Enjoy the view"

I rolled my eyes as I stared into the skyline. We kept swinging until we landed on top of the Empire State building. As soon as he let go of my waist, I quickly backed up and hugged the building with my back.

"Are you crazy?" I asked him in fear

"It's not scary," he said as he extended his hand. "Come, I'll show you,"

I shook my head.

"Come on"

I shook my head again.

Spider-Man let out a sigh as he grabbed my arm. I tried pulling away from him but he was too strong.

"Let me go," I protested but he ignored me. "Let me go" I protested again.

He held onto my arm as me made me stand on the side of the building. I looked down and felt the sick feeling in my stomach as I sat down and dangled my feet over the edge looking out at the sky line, not daring to look down.

"I'll just sit" I said as he let out a sigh. I gave him the dirtiest look.

"Alright" he said as he did a hand stand on the edge with his back facing the city.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing off in front of you. Is it working?"

"In your dreams"

"Always"

"So," I said as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as Spider-Man sat down beside me. "My," I cleared my throat. "My dad told me what happened a couple months ago with the...I think he was called 'The Lizard' he said you stopped him but the Police Chief died. Is that true?"

Spider-Man let out a sigh.

"Yes...I blame myself everyday"

"Why? You tried your best"

"Because I hurt Gw-" He then stopped himself. Like he knew if he said anything further, he would get in trouble.

"Who?"

"I can't say"

"Why?"

"Maybe one day but now-" he was cut off by the sirens in the distance. He let out, yet another, sigh as he stood up.

"Looks like our date was cut short"

I let out a laugh as I stood up.

"I hardly call it a date"

"You keep saying that but you have to accept it one day"

"11:30 tomorrow. Like always?"

"For sure," he then wrapped his arm around my waist as we jumped down as he shot a web out of his wrist as set me down on the ground. "You ok from here?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'll just take the subway home"

He nodded as he shot a web out of his wrist and swung off.


	8. Chapter 8:Give Me Love Like Never Before

**Guys! I'm so sorry! Everything in my life has been crazy! Between my University and problems with my social life, I haven't had much time. I'm so sorry. Hope you guys like this chapter and I'm going to try to get the next chapter out there ASAP!  
**

**Annabelle's clothing is on my profile under Holding Out for a Hero Outfits   
**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN SPIDER-MAN OR ROMEO AND JULIET**

* * *

Chapter 8 : Give Me Love Like Never Before

I woke up with this gut wrenching feeling in my stomach and I could feel all the warmth in my face disappear. I was afraid that once I stood up, I'd fall right back down into the bed and faint. Why was I getting nervous over some guy? It's not like we were going on a date. Just a little dinner at his place with his aunt.

Sure, Peter was nice and sweet and I knew when he complimented me I knew he meant it unlike Noah. Noah would have his charming moments but when it came to my singing or dancing, Noah wasn't all for it and never really gave me the confidence to pursue in it.

I let out a sigh as I rolled out of bed and checked the time on my phone before going to my dresser to grab my clothes. After I got ready in the bathroom and then went to the kitchen where I saw a brown paper beg sitting on the kitchen counter with a note beside it. I walked up to the kitchen counter and read the note on it.

_Annabelle,_

_Here's your lunch and there's some money for tonight if you need a ride home. Have fun!_

_Ashley_

I let out a groan as I tossed the paper on the table and snatched the paper bag into my hand and went into the kitchen to grab a granola bar before making my way out the door for school.

I got to the school and just as I took a step through the door, I heard someone call me.

"Annabelle!" I turned and a smile fell upon my face as I saw Peter on his skateboard coming towards me with a smile on his face as well.

"Hey Pete" I said to Pete as he jumped off his board and swung it over his shoulder and looked at me.

"Hey Anna," he said. I was kind of taken back by the nickname. "Still on for tonight?"

"Oh yeah," I said with a nod. "Won't miss it"

Peter smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck like he always did awkwardly.

"I'll meet you in front of the school at the end of the day and we'll be off"

I smiled.

"Sounds great"

He then backed away and gestured down the hallway.

"To English, my lady" he said with a smile.

A giggle escaped my lips as I started walking down the hallway.

"Thank you good sir" I said when Peter started walking down the hallway beside me.

* * *

After the last bell, I rushed to the front of the school to see Peter leaning against the wall of the school. I looked at him, with a surprised look on my face, as I walked up to him.

"Wow," was the first thing that came out of my mouth. "You got here fast"

Peter gave me that famous smile of us as he held his board behind him back.

"I'm a fast walker," he then stepped aside. "After you" he said as he gestured to the open space in front of me.

I smiled as I gave him a curtsy.

"Why thank you, kind sir" I said with a smile as I lead the way.

Peter jumped onto his board and started rolling slowly beside me as we walked down the street. Half way through our 'journey', which mainly consist of constant laughs and giggles and me continuously pestering Peter questions, I came to the subject about his skateboard.

"Have you ever fallen off there?" I asked as I stared down at the board he pushed off on with his feet.

Peter smiled as adjusted the backpack that hanged on his left shoulder.

"Lots of times. More at first but I kept pushing myself and eventually, I finally got the hang of it. I mean, I still do fall off sometimes because mostly I'm not paying attention," I let out a giggle. "But it's not as bad"

"I've always wanted to try it" I said, now looking ahead with my hands in my jacket pocket.

Out of the corner of my eye, Peter gave me that look like I'd just ate a puppy.

"You've-You've never been on a skate board?" He asked with his eyes popped out of his sockets.

"Well...no. Not a lot of people skateboard in Roseboro and the closest thing to a skateboard I've been on was a surfboard and that failed miserably"

Peter let out a laugh before jumping off his board. He stepped on the end of the board, making int flip in the air, before catching it with his hand.

"Let's try it" he said as he passed the board to me.

I started a down at the board like it was an alien before looking back up at Peter.

"What?" I asked is disbelief. He smiled at me, again.

"Try it"

"No. I can't. I'll fall"

Peter laughed, again, and dropped the board on the ground.

"I'll help you"

"But-"

Before I could even protest, Peter already grabbed me by the shoulders and hoisted me up on the board. I immediately wrapped my arms around Peter's shoulders, holding on for dear life, as my feet wobbled on the board.

"Peter! I can't do this!"

"Annabelle," he pulled me back so that I was looking back into those chocolate brown eyes of his. God, those eyes could just make me melt. "I promise, I won't let you fall"

I believe him. I knew I could. God, there was just something about him that I knew that he kept to his word. I let out a sigh and nodded and I hanged onto his shoulders. I looked down at my feet on my board as I could feel Peter, whose hands were around my waist, start to push me in the direction of his house.

"Don't look down," Peter said as he, quickly, grabbed my chin making me look back up to those gorgeous eyes of his. "Now push with your leg"

"What?" I asked as I looked at him like he was crazy. He smiled as he adjusted his body.

"It's ok, Annabelle. You won't die if you put one leg down"

I hesitated for a second before slowly letting my right foot touch the ground and pushed off as fast as I could so I could put my leg back on the board. That's when I felt something left my waist. I looked back and saw Peter stand there with a smile as I moved further and further away from him. Wait...as I moved further away? I looked down and saw me standing on the board and noticed I was skateboarding down the street. I was riding as skateboard. I, Annabelle Jamison was riding a freakin' skate board.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled back to Peter as I still looked ahead of me. "I'm doing it!"

I let out a laugh before I noticed.

"How am I suppose to stop this thing?!" I called back.

"Put you're foot down!" He called back to me.

"I don't think that's possible!" I said as I felt my feet freeze on sight.

I was bound to fall if I did that but I was bound to fall if I didn't. This was not going to end now.

"Pete!" I called back as I could see myself falling any second. Then, I could see it. A garbage can right in the middle of my path. I could see myself hitting the garbage can and flipping over it causing this fun experience to end in broken bones and tears. I didn't want to see this so I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

I waited until I felt my felt the ground beneath me stop moving, something warm wrap around my arms and my face buried into something soft. I inhaled that familiar scent of men's body spray that I missed and adored so much. I don't know why, but every time I smelt that on Noah when we were together, I'd feel my legs loosen a bit.

I opened my eyes slowly and lifted my head to look up into Peter's eyes. He smiled as he still held a good firm around my waist.

"See I told you I wouldn't let you fall"

I looked down where the garbage can was and saw the skateboard sit beside it like it was always there. I then looked back up at Peter.

"Thank you" I said, really meaning it.

"No problem"

I then backed away and Peter let go of my waist.

"We should go" I said as I gestured down the street.

Peter let out a low chuckle.

"Yeah, Aunt May will kill us if we're late for dinner" he said before quickly running down the street to grab his board.

I let out a sigh before following him down the street. Don't even think about it, Annabelle.

* * *

Peter and I came up to this two story, white, building. Peter opened the metal gate for me and I walked threw before Peter walked ahead of me and opened the front door and I followed.

"Aunt May!" Peter called as he slowly took off his jacket. "We're here!"

"Ok Pete!" I heard a lady's voice call back. It had a sort of...elderly tone to it. How old was Peter's aunt?"

I was pulled out of thought when I felt a tug on the back of my jacket. I turned around to look at Peter who had his hand on my shoulder as he pulled my jacket a big.

"I'll take your jacket" he said, softly.

I smiled.

"Thanks," I said as I pulled my arms out of the sleeves of my jacket. "What a gentleman" I said, jokingly, as he put my jacket on one of the hooks that were on the wall beside the front door.

"My Aunt May did raise me to be the best" he said as he started walking into was I suppose was to be the living room and then into the dining area. I followed after him as he continued into what I guess was the kitchen. In there, I saw the back of a small lady with dark hair with a little bit of grey spots. She was standing in front of the sink, washing some dishes.

"Hey, Aunt May," Peter said as he walked up to the lady and kissed her on the cheek. He then looked up at me. "I want to introduce you to somebody"  
he said as he gestured to me.

The lady then turned around and faced me and I could now see her brown eyes, hidden away by her wrinkled face. She gave me a warm smile as she took a couple steps towards me. Peter still stood behind her by the sink.

"Hello," she said with a smile as she reached out of my right hand and grabbed a good hold of it. "You must be Annabelle. I'm May Parker"

I gave her a warm smile as I took my left hand and placed it on top of her soft hand.

"Hello Mrs. Parker. Its nice to meet you"

"Oh please! Mrs. Parker was my mother-in-laws name. Call me Aunt May, everyone does," she then turned her head around to took at Peter. "She's a pretty one, Pete"

I gave Peter a questionable look as his face turned red.

"Aunt May" Peter said.

"I can see why you talk about her so much,"

Peter looked at her like he was about to kill her right then, right now.

"Why don't you two sit down," she said as she started pushing me to one of the chairs beside. Aunt May then turned to Peter. "The man of the house can sit at the end of the table"

Peter let out a sigh as he walked to the end of the table, which was right beside me.

"Aunt May," he said as he sat in the chair. "This isn't 1974" he ended it with a smile.

Aunt May threw he arms to the side of her hips as she glared at him.

"I'm not that old!" She said before walking over to the kitchen. "I may be 55, Peter Parker, but I'm still young for my age"

"Not in this day of age" Peter whispered to me before an oven glove hit the back of his hed.

"I heard that!"

Aunt May then came back with a big dish of lasagna.

"I hope you like lasagna, Annabelle" she said as she placed it in the middle of the table.

"Are you kidding?" I asked as i stared at the steaming hot dish. "I love it"

A big smile then formed on Aunt May's face.

"Good, then dish up and take as much as you want" she said as she cut me piece and placed it on my plate. She then did Peter next and then cut a piece for herself.

"So, Annabelle," Aunt May said as she placed her fork in her lasagna. "Peter says you're new this year"

"Yes," I said as I finished chewing a piece of mine. "I just moved her from Roseboro"

"And that's where?"

"North Carolina. It was a big change from New York"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have an older sister. She's going to the University of North Carolina so I won't get to see her for a while"

"And you're parents feel safe with her being there by herself?"

"Yeah, my dad and step-mom believe she'll be ok"

"Oh, you live with your dad and step-mother?"

"Yeah"

"And what do they do for a living?"

"My dad, actually, just got a promotion and is now the Chief of Police. That's why we're here and my step-mom is an art director"

"And you're mother? Where is she?"

I hesitated for a second. Wondering how I was going to see it. I looked over at Peter who saw my hesitation. I cleared my throat before looking into Aunt May's questionable eyes.

"Um," I let out before answering her question. "My-My mom passed away three years ago"

Aunt May immediately dropped her fork as she placed her hands over her heard and had this look on her face like she was guilty of something.

"Oh my goodness," she said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know"

"No, its fine," Aunt May still gave me that worried look. "Really, its ok" I said as I took a bite of my meal.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Aunt May," Peter said as we walked up the stair with my bag wrapped around my shoulder. "I know she likes to pester people with questions"

I let out a little laugh.

"It's ok," I said. "I like your aunt. She's sweet"

Peter smiled as he opened one of the doors of the hallway and gestured me to go in. I walked into the room and saw a bed, a dresser, a computer desk with a computer on it and a shelf of skateboard.

"I'm going to take a wild guess that this is your room?" I asked as I turned around to look at Peter. He was just closing the door behind him.

"You're good" he said with a smile as he sat on the computer desk chair.

He gestured to the bed in front of me, telling me to sit. I stared at the bed for a second before I pulled my purse off my shoulder and took a seat on the bed, feeling my hand on the soft sheets on top. Peter and I sat there in awkward silence before I broke it when I started pulling out my playbook from my purse.

"Since we're here," I said. "Maybe we can go through some lines for class" I said as I held up my playbook and showed him the cover.

Peter nodded in agreement as he rolled his chair around and pulled his playbook out from under a pile of other books. I smiled at him as he turned back around and looked at me suspiciously.

"What?" He asked.

"I see you haven't been reciting your lines, Mr. Parker" I said, trying to imitate Mr. Adams' accent.

Peter let out a chuckle as he flipped through the pages.

"I've been kind of busy"

"Doing what?"

Peter looked up at me, with a stern look, for a second but then shook his head and looked back down at the book in his hands and stared flipping through some more.

"Just been busy with some...work"

I ignored what he did and looked down at my playbook. I let out a sigh before I stated talking.

"So," I said as I flipped through the book. "Where should we start off?"

"I don't know," I could see Peter shrug his shoulders. "You pick"

I read a couple lines before I found my favorite part. I smiled at the page before I smiled at Peter.

"How about this page?" I asked, showing him the page.

Peter peered his head over and nodded.

"Sounds great"

I pulled the book back and read over the lines a bit before I cleared my throat and started reading the lines.

"Do not swear at all. Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, Which is the god of my idolatry, And I'll believe thee" I said my lines.

Peter adjusted himself in his head before he stared reading his lines.

"If my heart's dear love-" he read his.

"Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night: It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be. Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest. Come to thy heart as that within my breast!"

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: And yet I would it were to give again."

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?"

"But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite"

I then felt my eyes open wide. I can't believe I forgot this part. I now remembered why this was my favorite part of the play. Romeo and Juliet have to kiss in this scene. My wide open eyes then looked up at Peter had we looked at me funny. He to was a little shocked. He stared at me for a second before a smile broke across his face.

"So...what are we going to do?" he asked as he kept starting between me and the page.

"I...uh," I said as I tucked a stand of hair behind my ear. "I don't...know and Mr. Adams wants us to read and do everything the book tells us to do" I said as i read over the lines over and over again.

"So...should we," I looked back up at Peter, who was scratching the back of his neck like he always did in his cute way. Stop it, Annabelle! "  
Should we...recite it?"

I stared at Peter for a second and zone out of thought. Mr. Adams is grading us on it and he would get a little upset if we didn't do everything the play told us to do.

"Um...alright" I said to Peter, coming back into reality.

I saw a small smile form on Peter's lips as he moves a little closer to and I moved a little closer to him. Then we started inching closer and closer to each other. Oh god, I couldn't believe this was happening. We inched our lips closer and closer to each other before I could feel Peter's breath hit my soft skin. That's when I froze. I couldn't do this! I wasn't ready! I mean, I liked Peter. I really did but what if we did this and my heart only got broken again and I like Peter as a friend. He's becoming a very good friend of mine and probity the only person I really trusted right now. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by this one kiss.

I quickly pulled back and Peter stopped. It was like he sense that I wasn't there. My eyes opened wide as I put my hands over my mouth, stopping me. Peter stared at me in fear as I froze on his bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go" I blurted out as I stuffed my playbook into my bag and jumped off the bed and then quickly ran out the door and down the stairs.

"Wait, Annabelle!" Peter called out after me as I could hear his footsteps follow after mine.

"It's not you," I said, grabbing my jacket off the hook and throwing it on me. "It's me"

I looked at him for a second and opened the front door and ran out down the porch steps and down the street, making a break for it for home. What the hell were you thinking Annabelle?


	9. Chapter 9: Loving Him Was Red

**Hey everybody! I just wanted to thank everybody for their reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**I wanted to try something. Somebody gave me the idea and I thought I'd try it out. I wanted to see if anyone was up to do some fan art for the story. It can be fan art or if you guys are really good at photoshop, that would be great too. You guys don't have to be artist. I just want to see your guys thoughts on the story. If you guys are up fro the challenge, ;) , PM me and show me some of your work. If any of you are reading my Wizard of Waverly Place/Vampire Diaries story as well, I put this post up! I thought this would just be kind of fun to try out so PM me if you guys try it!**

**P.S. I do not own Spider-Man!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Loving Him Was Red

I felt horrible. Like I just committed a crime or something. I shouldn't feel this bad, should I? To tell you the truth, I liked Peter. A lot actually but there was two things bugging me. If he actually liked me and the fact that there was still a hole in my heart from my break-up with Noah.

I was already half way home as I quickly walked down the street in the middle of crazy New York. 7 o'clock at night was probity one of the most busiest times of the day but then again, its New York. I wouldn't be surprised if it was this busy at 2 a.m.

As I buried my headphones harder into my ear, I started zoning out as I stood on the sidewalk waiting for the crosswalk.

"_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_. _Missing him was dark grey all alone_. _Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_, b_ut loving him was red..."_

* * *

_"Where moving where?" I asked my dad in disbelief as I stood in the kitchen staring at him with wide eyes. _

_Dad was leaning against the kitchen sink still in his uniform while Ashely stood by the kitchen island looking like a child on Christmas morning. I was still frozen on the spot processing what I just heard. My dad then cracked a smile. _

_"New York! Can you believe it, Annabelle" _

_"But..wha...why?" _

_This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. _

_"I got a promotion" He said as he raised his coffee before taking a ship of it. _

_"Oooo," Ashely said. I turned and glared at her. "I can't believe we get to go to New York. My home!" she then jumped up in excitement before running up to my dad and wrapping her tallon like arms arround my dad and kissing him ever so passionately. It made me want to puke. _

_I glared at them. _

_"No!" I screamed. _

_Ashely and my dad looked away from each other and looked at me with a shocked look on their faces. _

_"What?" They both asked at the same time. _

_"No!" I screamed again. "No! No! No! No!" I said as i walked down the hallway and to the front door. "We can't move!"_

_Ashely followed me and stood in the middle of the hallway while my father leaned against the base of the kitchen entrance. _

_"Look, sweety," Ashley said in her 'motherly' tone. "I know you're going miss your friends but New Yorks a big city. You'll make more friends!" _

_"You know Ashley, last I checked, you're not my mom. My mom's dead" _

_Ashley's eyes lit up and she stared at me in shock. My father's expression turned into anger as he pushed himself off the entrance and walked pass my step-mother and stood a couple feet away from me. _

_"Annabelle Marie Jamison, that is not way to talk to your step-mother" _

_"Dad," I said as I pulled my jacket off the coat tree and started pulling my arms through it. "In all honestly, I don't care. We can't leave Roseboro. I'm not going" _

_"You are coming to New York with us wheather you like it or not" _

_"But Dad I can't leave here. Everything I love is here. My friends, my life...mom" _

_My father then looked at me with a little bit of sympathy in his eyes. He then walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulders. _

_"We can always come back and visit her" _

_I shoved his hands off me and pushed back. _

_"No! We'll never get to visit her because of her!" I said angrily as I pointed to Ashley. You could tell Ashley was a little hurt. _

_"Annabelle-"_

_"No dad! I don't wanna hear it!" I opened the door and slammed it behind me as I started running down the street. it was raining pretty hard but I couldn't care less. I just need to get to Noah's. I need to talk to him. Noah's parents had gone to the lake that weekend so I knew it wouldn't be a bother if I came at this time of the night. _

_I got there in 10 minutes and noticed that the lights in the house were all one. Good, he's home. I walked straight up to the front door and barged right in. _

_"Noah! Noah!" I called as I stood at the base of the stairs. _

_"Anna," I turned and saw Noah standing in the middle of the living room with nothing but his sweat pants on. He had a worried looked splashed across his face. "What's wrong" _

_I started breaking down. _

_"Oh Noah," I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "I can't believe this is happening" _

_"What? What happened?" he said as he started pushing me back to the enterance of the house. Why was he acting funny?" _

_Noah I'm-"_

_"Hey babe," I was cut off. I felt my eyes open in fear as I turned around and saw Jenifer Redinfer, the captain of the cheerleading team, standing at the entrance of the kitchen wearing nothing but panties and the formal shirt I gave Noah for Christmas and a bottle of tequila in her hand and a glass in her other hand. She stared down at the bottle as she entered the room. _

_"How much do you-" She looked up and stopped when she laid eyes on me and hid the bottle and her glass behind her back._

_I was now turned all the way around looking at her. I turned my head and looked at Noah with tears in my eyes. _

_"What is this?" I asked softly. _

_"Anna, it's not what it looked like" Noah said as he walked up to me and tried to put his hands on me but I pushed him away, viciously. _

_"Then what is it?!" I scameamed at him. "Just having an innocent visit?!" _

_"Anna, please" _

_"No Noah! I can't believe you'd do this to me!" I then started breaking down. "I thought you loved me" I said to him as I cried in my hands. _

_"Anna-" Noah started saying. I could hear the sadness in his voice. He then placed his hands on my arms but I pushed im away viciously again._

_"Don't!" I then turned and looked at Jenifer. "I hope you both burn in hell"_

_I turned my heel and ran out the front door, slamming it behind me._

* * *

I felt a tear rolling down my cheek and I wiped it away quickly before anyone saw. I then noticed I was standing there by myself. Everyone was running away. Some were even staring at me in shock. What the hell was going. I could see people saying...no...yelling something at me but i couldn't hear through my music. I pulled my head phone out of my ears.

"What?" I asked but before I could get an answer, I was being blasted threw the and shot a couple of feet away from my original spot. I laid on the ground for a few seconds before pushing myself off the ground, slowly.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself as I pushed myself up and brushed myself off.

Sitting in the spot where I originally stood was a burning yellow cab with a bunch of claw marks all over it. What in the world made that? I stared at the burning cab producing a cloud of smoke and then saw a large green tail objects rise out of the smoke. I slowly backed away as I kept my eyes glued on the figure emerging out of the smoke. All of a sudden, a large green monster started making his way towards me with his ember coloured eyes glued on me. he smiled at with that crooked smile of him.

"Annabelle Jamison," he said to me with his raspy voice. "I'm been looking for you for a while now" he said as he pushed the burning cab across the street.

The cab hit a building with a great big band which caused an explosion to knock me off my feet and I hit the ground. Panic hit me as I scurried back to get away from the monster. Why would he want me? Is it because of my dad?

"What...do you...want with me?" I tried to ask but my gasps kept stopping me from speaking.

"It's not you who I want. It's you're friendly neighborhood savior," he then looked up at the sky. "Spider-Man!" he called with a smile.

He then looked back down at me as I continued getting away.

"What are you talking about? I know nothing about him"

"My sources tell me different," he kept on walking closer to me. "Now just sit still-"

His hand and hand reached out towards me but I immediately kicked his hand and then kicked him in the head which caused him to scream in a deathly terrifying way. I got up and bolted down the street as fast as I could. Why didn't I take up track in school?

"You can't get away from me, Miss. Jamison!" the monster called out behind me.

I could hear his feet hit the ground, causing the earth beneath me to shake. Keep running, Annabelle! You can't let him get to you. I ran faster and faster before I saw a small alley to my left. Without hesitation, I jumped into the alleyway and backed up into the darkness. Pressing my body into the brick building and kept pressing in harder as I hard the loud foot steps come closer. The monster then came into my view. He stood on the street for a second before opening his mouth, closing his eyes and breathing in the air. I held my breath as he did. Slowly, he opened his eyes and continued walking down the street. When he was out of sight and I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, I emerged from the shadows and slowly made my way towards the street.

I ducked my head out into the open street and looked down both ends of the street before seeing that it was all clear. I needed to get out of here. Taking one step, I started running down the street before I felt something wrap around my waist. I screamed in fear as I was being held by the monster. His scaly hands were wrapped around my waist and I could feel his breath hitting my face. He then gave me that devilish smile of his.

"Thought you could escape me, didn't you" he said as I squirmed in his hold, trying to get out.

All of a sudden, the monster in front of me had a car door thrown at his head. He started to turn only to be pulled back by something, causing him to throw me in the air and let go of me. I was flying and I was waiting to hit the stone cold ground. I closed my eyes and waited for impact as the ground came closer and closer. I felt a familiar feeling again. Like the one I experience early on in the day. A nice warm feeling wrapped around my waist and my face buried into it. I inhaled that wonderful scent that I adored so much.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was facing the familiar black spider logo glued onto the red background. I couldn't believe it. As I looked up, I came face to face with the masked man who I came to adore.

"Sp-Spider-Man?" I asked hesitantly.

We stayed like like for almost a second before he placed me on my feet and stood in front of me. He then put his hands on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked in fear.

I nodded but just before I could say something to him, the monster came back and started walking towards us. Spider-Man stood in front of me.

"Don't think you'll get away from me this time Pet-" The monster said before Spider-Man shot a web at his mouth, shutting him up.

"Run!" he screamed at me.

I didn't hesitate for a second. I ran down the street as fast as I could. All the while, I could hear screams and shouts coming from both the monster and Spider-Man. I stopped when I heard Spider-Man screamed a blood curdling scream. He's hurt. Something happened. I turned and stood there debating on what to do. Maybe I could help him?

I stood a step towards Spider-Man's direction but then felt a pair of hands wrapped around my shoulder. I screamed at the stop of my lungs as I was being spinned around only to come face to face with my father in his uniform.

"Hey, hey," he said as he put his hands on my face. "It's alright, you're safe"

I felt tears streaming down my eyes as I buried my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel my dad's hand stroke my back as he whispered calming words to me. After about half a minute, I popped my head up and looked back at my dad.

"Dad," I crooked out. "Spider-Man," I turned my head to Spider-Man's direction. "He needs help" I then looked back at him.

"I know, I got some men in there right now," he then pushed me to one of the police cars. "I'll have somebody take you to the station and I'll be there later ok?"

I nodded as my dad pushed me into the car and closed the door behind me. He then ran down the street with more men.

"Be safe" I said to him as the cop car I was in drove down the street.

* * *

My father came back to the station in one piece. He told me that the monster, known as the Lizard, got away but men are still searching for him. As for Spider-Man, he was ok but they don't know what happened to him. My dad then took me home where I immediately went to my room and sat on my bed, thinking. Why did he want me? Why did that...thing, the Lizard, want me? Just because of Spider-Man?

Suddenly, there was a knock at my window and I popped my head up, fearing it was him again but to my relief, It was just Spider-Man.

"Oh my god," I said as I opened the window and he started falling but I caught him right away. "Are you alright?"

Spider-Man let out a chuckle.

"I'm great," he said in a playful tone. "Just...Just came for our weekly visit"

I noticed three big gashes in his arm where my hand was place. I lifted my figures and saw the blood in my hands.

"You're hurt"

"Nah, just a scratch"

"Don't play that with me," I said sternly to him. "Lets get you on the bed,"

We started walking towards the bed where I gently placed him on.

"Wait here"

I let go of him and exited my room and made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, filled it with water, threw a cloth in there and grabbed polysporin and bandages before quickly making my way back to my room. If dad and Ashely saw me carrying that stuff, their flags would be risen high. I opened the door and quickly closed it behind me and stood against the door frozen. Spider-Man sat up with his top rolled down relieving his god like bulk body with the three fresh scratches on his arms, pouring out blood and with three big scares on his chest. He still kept his mask on for obviously reasons.

He crooked his head towards me and saw me froze there.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

It took me a second to process it, since I was still staring at his chest, but I quickly nodded my head and placed the bowl and other things I had on the nightstand and sat on the bed beside him. I grabbed the cloth that sat at the bottom of the bowl and rinsed it out before slowly washing away all the blood on his arm. He winched in pain as I did it.

"Oh stop it," I said. "Don't be such a baby"

He laughed.

"Easy for you to saw, you didn't just go up in a one-on-on battle with The Lizard"

I shrugged my shoulders with a smile.

"I've been through worst" I said before focusing back onto the wound.

"I hope you understand why I kept the mask on?" he asked.

Still wiping the blood away, I shook my head in response.

"No, I totally understand"

I placed the cloth into the water and rinsed it out again before placing it back onto the wound.

"How are you, by the way?" he asked, staring into my eyes.

"I'm fine" I responded quickly, wiping away the last bit of blood before putting the cloth away and opening the polysporin.

"Are you sure? I saw what happened with The Lizard"

"Yeah I'm just fine" I said before feeling a tear roll down my eyes.

I tried to ignore it as I started rubbing on the polysporin on his arm. Spider-Man stopped me but putting his hands around my face. If he didn't have the mask on, you could probity see the pain in his eyes but instead you could see my wet watery eyes reflect in his yellow glassy eye. Oh god, I didn't want him to see my cry. I tried looking away but he kept a good hold onto my head.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't want you to get wrapped up into this"

"You...You didn't"

We stayed like that for a minute until I slowly bought up my hands to his face. I waited for him to tell me it was ok and he didn't do anything. Not even a nod. I took the no response as an ok. I bought my figures down to the end of his mask, around his broad neck and slowly rolled up the mask and kept rolling it up until I saw those beautiful lips of his. They looked somewhat familiar but it was probity all in my head. I stopped rolling up his mask just as I reached the top of his lips.

I could feel his hot breath brush against my face. Why was I doing this? I mean, I freaked when I almost kissed Peter but...there was something about Spider-Man that I trusted deep down inside and in my head, I took this as repaying him back for all the times for saving my butt. Especially today.

I needed to make me move. Moving in slowly, I bought up my lips to his and kissed his soft lips. Tasting the honey the lingered on his lips. Oh god, I didn't want this to stop. I pressed my lips harder into his. I wanted more. This just wasn't enough. I felt his hand grab onto the back of my neck as I wrapped my arms wrap around his. Then suddenly, he was on top of me as my back was pressed into the bed.

I loved the thrill of this. Of kissing a masked man. It made the experience feel so dangerous and forbidden.

Then, those soft honey like lips left mine and the area around me felt so different. I popped my eyes open and saw him starting to put his suit on through his arms. I sat up and sat on my bed staring at him, processing what just happened.

"I'm sorry," he said putting the suit on through his right arm. "I...Didn't mean to go to far"

A smile cracked across my face.

"No, no. It's fine" I said before touching my lips. I felt like I just kissed a cobra or something.

Spider-Man then stared leaning out the window, ready to leave.

"Wait," I jumped up and ran up to him. "Will I see you tomorrow"

If he didn't have that mask on, you could tell he was smiling.

"I'll be here around 10:30. Don't be late"

I laughed.

"I won't"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

He stared at me one last time before jumping out the window and swinging away. I smiled as I sat back on my bed and felt my lips one last time before I started laughing like a mad woman. Annabelle Jamison just kissed Spider-Man.

~x~

He failed. He couldn't believe he failed. If it wasn't for the idiotic men who called themselves the protectors of the city of New York, he would have had the girl and gotten his revenge on Peter Parker.

Dr. Connors continued his way down to his old laboratory that sat beneath the city of New York. Where he had his lab before the first time he tried to take over New York. He sat in his old chair, feeling the effects of the serum wearing away from his body. He needed to take more. Oh the desk beside him sat the same serum that turned him into the monster the first time.

'Just a little more' he kept telling himself in his head. 'I just need a little more. I'm better. She said I will be better'

He reached out to the serum that sat by itself in the middle but suddenly, it was gone and snatched by a pair of feline like hands. She picked it up and held it up to her head.

"Uh, uh, ah," she said through her thick accent. "That's not what we agreed on, Dr. Connors"

"Anya," he said, now sitting back in his chair.

The woman, known as Anya, walked around Dr. Connors like a lion stalking it's prey.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" she said with her playful smile. "We're partners"

"I don't remember us agreeing to that?"

Her smile disappeared and all that was on her face was anger.

"Last I checked," she said as she walked up to him, her heels hitting the concert floor. "It it wasn't for me, you'd still be rotting in that prison. So, whether you like it or not, we're partners and you'll do everything I'll say"

"And if I refuse" Dr. Connors said as he stood up and stood inches away from her face. A smile form across her face.

"Then you won't get this," she held the serum in front of their faces. "I'm the new big shot as OSCORP and I'm the only one here that has access to their laboratory so unless you want more of this stuff, you'll do exactly what I say, got it?"

Dr. Connors let out a huge sigh as he plopped himself back into his chair. Anya smiled again as she stuck the serum into her back pocket.

"Good. We've come to an understanding," she turned around and started making her way to the exit. "I'll be back tomorrow with a list of instructions"

"I don't understand," Dr. Connors piped up. Anya turned around and looked at the doctor, still sitting in his chair. "I don't understand why we need the girl? What value does she have to us besides being the only things Peter cares about?"

Anya turned her whole body to the doctor and stopped.

"Because she's one of the dearest things thats close to poor Peter Parker's heart. When the time is right, we'll get back there and do something to her that will break Peter's heart and make him the most variable thing out there," Anya inhaled one more time before turning her body back towards the entrance. "Plus, I have some unfinished business with the girl's mother" she said before showing herself out.


	10. Chapter 10: Deep Into the Mountain Sound

**Hey guys! Thank you everyone for your reviews. I really really appreciate all of them. I wanted to let you guys know that I have a deiantART account and a Tumblr account. Both my account names are the same as my fanfiction name, kitkat101895, but I also have a link to both of them on my profile page. It's towards the bottom.**

**Also, I don't know why I didn't do this before. Being the big dummy I am, I should of thought to put all the songs for each chapter on! So, I'll start that from now on but here as the songs for each chapter.**

**Chapter 1 - Last Kiss by Taylor Swift**

**Chapter 2 - Holding Out for a Hero - Ella Mae Bowen**

**Chapter 3 - Payphone by Maroon 5**

**Chapter 4 - Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift**

**Chapter 5 - Heartbeat by The Fray**

**Chapter 6 - Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift & Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson**

**Chapter 7 - Wanted by Hunter Hayes**

**Chapter 8 - Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran**

**Chapter 9 - Red by Taylor Swift**

**And this one is Mountain Sound by Of Monsters and Men**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and this chapter is dedicated to_ Tired And Insprired_! She's also writing a Spider-Man fanfic! It's called _Falling_. Check it out, it's really good!**

**Clothing for this chapter is on my profile.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Deep Into the Mountain Sound

It had been a couple months since the incident with the lizard. The city hadn't seen him in weeks. I didn't know whether or not that was a good thing. I mean, the city was happy, along with my father, that he wasn't here, causing destruction. Which, yeah, that was good but something deep down inside me told me that wasn't the last time we were going to see something. He was planning something more, I was sure of it. The question was, what was he planning? Maybe I shouldn't over think things. Maybe I'm just being some stupid girl sticking her head where it shouldn't be. I guess that's what happens when your the Chief of Police's daughter.

I saw Peter the next day at school and apologized for what happened at his house earlier. He was totally ok of it and said that maybe it was better we stayed friend. I didn't know to take it in a good way or a bad way but either way, it was good but I felt like a total hypocrite. See, I liked Peter, like I said, I really did and I really would like to try with him but I my heart was also open to another. Spider-Man. Just saying his name brought shivers down my spine. After that kiss, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I guess after a guy saves your life a couple times, he ha a place in your heart. I've been so afraid to fall in love again after what happened with Noah that I've been afraid to let anyone in.

My heart was like a piece of glass that Noah failed to hold onto. He dropped it and it shattered. Both Spider-Man and Peter came along and picked up the broken pieces. They tried to make it whole again. The only problem was, both Peter and Spider-Man held half of my heart and I didn't know which to choose.

After the couple months after the incident, Peter and I started hanging out more and eventually became friends. We acted like we've been friends since the day we were born. I still hanged out with Stevie but still kept my distance.

It was the middle of November. Snow was already on the ground in New York and there was a light breeze in New York which blew the snow in my face.

I hated snow so much, it wasn't even funny. I always had a bad experience with snow. A couple times I've gotten the family car stuck in snow which has resulted in my father taking valuable time from work to come dig me out. I've also got stuck at the school once because of this big blizzard we one year. Yeah sure, its fine when your with your friends but when your stuck with people you had the most, i.e. Jenifer Redinfer (why her parents gave her that name even he last name is so similar will always stub me) and her cheerleading followers, then you hate the snow even more.

Anyway, I was waiting outside for Peter. He made me wait outside while he "went to go grab something". Why couldn't I just wait in the lobby? Would of been a lot better than waiting out in this darn cold. I had my ear buds burred into my ears when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and right away came face to face with a baby blue gift bad with white crinkle paper coming out of the top and red ribbons attached to the side.

"Happy Birthday!" Peter said as he held the bag in front of me.

Oh my god, how did he find out? I mean, now a days people found out your birthday on Facebook. Saying Happy Birthday even though having no freakin' clue it was actually your birthday. My cousin's didn't even know. They're just lucky that I have Facebook but Peter didn't have Facebook. He thought it was a pointless waste of time. I didn't even tell Peter it was my birthday.

"Oh my god," I said as a big smile on my face, trying to hide the shock that hit me like lightning. "How...How...How-" I tried saying.

"Did you really think you were going to hid this from me," he said with that signature smirk of his. Good god, I loved that smirk. "Next time just tell me before I find out through the year book that it's your birthday day"

I didn't want to make a big deal about it. I mean, my birthday hadn't been the same since my mom passed away. She would always try to do something special for me on my birthday. A big birthday breakfast, my favorite. Bacon, eggs and toast with strawberry jam on top and she'd always make a cake for all of us for the evening. Even after my parents divorced, my mom still tried to make my birthday special. Ariel's too. My parents tried getting along just for our sake but they'd always end the night, after Ariel and I ran up to bed, having a huge argument and it was usually on Ashley and her involvement in our lives.

I always found Ashely always trying to start a fight with my mom which would result with both my parents fighting. Ariel always said that Ashely was trying with mom but because of mom's...personal issues, she'd flip the second Ashely opened her mouth.

Peter handed me the blue bag and placed it in my hand. I clutched the handles of the bag and sighed.

"Pete...you...you didn't have to do this"

He shook his head before scathing his neck in that sexy way he did it. Good god! Damn you teenage hormones!

"I wanted to. You're my best _friend_. Best _friends_ do this for each other, " he said as he emphasized on the friends. Was he trying to get at something? "Go on," he said as he gestured his head to the gift bag. "Open it"

I was about to dig my hand into it but than shivered from the cold.

"Um...can I open it later. I'm cold" I said as I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to warm me up.

Peter laughed as he nodded. "Yeah sure no problem" he said as he made his way down the sidewalk, still laughing.

I glared at him as I walked beside him.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, you must be the only person in New York that's always cold"

"Hey," I said. "It's cold"

"It's only -5, Bells" I loved it that he called me that.

"It's still cold!" I said as I still wrapped my arms around my body, trying to keep in the warmth.

Peter laughed again and shook his head before pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around me. I stopped as I breath in the sweet scent of his. It made my legs tremble. I grabbed the sides of the jacket and wrapped it around me before looking at Pete and smiled.

"Thanks" I said, softly.

"Anything for you" he said with a smirk as we continued walking to my place.

* * *

The past couple months, Peter would walk me to my door. It felt comfortable walking with him. We'd always joke and laugh and it felt safe with him. Peter was no muscle man but, damn, he was so strong.

Well, there the two of us were. After going up the elevator, we stood in front of my door. Awkwardly. It always ended like that, I don't know why.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him, still clutching the gift bag.

"Are you gonna-"

Before he could finish, the front door opened and there stood Ashley, looking at us with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh," she said. "I thought I heard someone out here" she said with her plastic smile plastered across her face.

"What are you doing home early?" I snapped at her.

"Well," she said, still 'smiling'. "I got out early because I told them it was a special someone's birthday" she said, poking my shoulder. I hated when she put on her little act.

"Really?" I asked, giving her that look.

"Yup," she then turned to Peter. "Ah, this must be Peter"

"Yes ma'am," He said with his smile. "I'm Peter Parker. Nice to meet you" he said holding out his hand for a shake.

She accepted and shook his head and smiled.

"Who, a gentleman and a good looker," she then leaned into me. "I see why you talk about him so much,"

I felt my eyes bug out of my sockets as Peter turned and gave me that 'Oh really' look. It reminded me for that Mr. Bean meme but in a less creepy way. I was about to kill Ashley on the spot as I turned and gave her the deadliest glare I've even given her and believe me. I've given her a lot.

"Would you like to have dinner with us Peter? We're having Annabelle's favorite. Seafood Alfredo with Greek salad"

"Peter can't he has-"

"I'd love to, Mrs. Jamison" he cut me off as he gave Ashely a big smile. I turned and gave him my death glare.

"Great!" Ashely said in excitement. "My husband will be home in an hour so you guys can hang out before suppers ready"

I still glared at Peter as he turned and smiled at me before walking into my apartment. I followed him in and started taking off his jacket and hanging it on a hook before hanging my other jacket underneath on our coat tree.

"You guys can just go hang out in your room," Ashley called in the kitchen. "I'll call you guys when dinners ready!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Jamison!" Peter called back to her.

"You welcome, sweetheart!"

Urgh! She made me want to hurl with that sweetheart crap.

Peter then turned with me with a smile and his hand in his jacket pocket as I still glared at him.

"What?" he asked, still with a smile on my face. He knew how I felt on Ashely yet he still tried to get under my skin about it. Him and Ariel had the same views on Ashley that it made me want to scream.

I rolled my eyes at him before turning my heel and walking down my hallway, hearing him walk after me. I opened my door and plopped right onto my bed, setting my purse aside. I was a little nervous of him being in here. This was his first time in my room.

"Just like I remembered" He whispered as he looked around my room.

Did I just hear what I think I heard?

"What?" I asked in disbelief. That couldn't be right.

"I-uh," he said as he scratched the back of his neck. "I said...Just like I thought"

I rested my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well...I...uh," he then pointed at my bedroom wall. "The colour is ruby red and I know it's your favorite colour"

A small smile started to creep the corners of my mouth. I couldn't believe he knew all of that. Peter sighed in relief as I sat down on my bed. Peter slowly walked over and took a seat next to me as the gift sat on my lap. He gestured towards the bag with his hand.

"Go ahead" He said with his smile.

I felt my cheeks warm up a bit before slowly pulling away the white crinkle paper. I pulled the first object out and squealed in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you got this for me" I said as I pulled out the album of my favorite band, Of Monsters and Men. I adored their music.

"I knew that it was on your wish list and had to get it for you"

"Aw, thanks Pete"

"Wait, there's more"

I turned back to the bag and picked up another object. This time, a pair of shin pads came from the bag. I looked at them with a questionable look on my face before turning to Peter with the same look.

"What are these for?" I said as I rubbed the plastic layer with my thumbs.

Peter let out that boyish laugh of his before gesturing towards the shin pads.

"For your next skateboarding lesson" He said as my eyes opened wide in fear.

"No!" I said loudly as I dropped the pads in my lap. "Don't even think about it," I picked up the pads and placed them on the bed beside me. "Last time was a bad experience"

"Annabelle Jamison. As god as my witness, I will teach you how to ride a skateboard"

"I'll crash again and this time I might really hurt myself" I said with my arms crossed over my chest. Believe it or not, I was actually still scared to go on that demon of a skateboard.

"Hey," Peter reached out and put his hand on my knee. "I promised, I won't let you get hurt"

We stayed liked that for a bit, staring into each others eyes. Good god, how I melted into those chocolate brown eyes of him. You could see a hit of gold in them when the sun hit his eyes. How did Peter Parker not have a girlfriend. Anyone could fall for his good looks. Everyone was just to stupid to listen to the typical bully who picked on Pete all the time. I could care less what other people said about him. Pete was a good guy.

We stayed like that until I pulled away and Peter let go and backed away.

My phone than rang and I picked up my phone and saw that it was Noah. Why the hell was he phoning me? I let out a groan as I chucked my phone on my pillow behind me. Peter gave me a concerned look as he dugged his hands into his jean pockets.

"Who is it?"

I sighed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Noah. God! We haven't talked to each other in months and yet he has the nerve to phone me today"

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it. He's thousand of miles away"

I gave Pete a smile. He then stood up and pulled his skateboard out of his backpack.

"Come on, lets go practice"

I let out a sigh as I stood him and placed my hands on my hips.

"You're not going to stop bugging about this, are you?"

"No_p_e" he said as he emphasized on the 'p'.

I gave him a warm smile then turned around and picked up the shin pad.

"Alright, lets go

* * *

"Annabelle has never brought one of her new friends for dinner before" Ashely said as she smiled at Peter.

We were all sitting for dinner. Dad sat at the front end of the table, Ashley sat on his right, I sat on his left and Pete sat beside me.

"I didn't invite him," I said as I stopped spinning my alfredo and looked at Ashley. "You made him stay"

"Annabelle" My father said sternly as he was preparing to eat his.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly as I continued to eat.

"So Peter," My dad said, now looking up at Pete. "Tell us a little bit about yourself. Annabelle only mentions about you from time to time but we don't really know anything about you"

Peter cleared his throat before speaking up.

"Well, sir, I live with my aunt, just her and I, and got to school with Belle. Other than that, that's pretty much it" he said before taking at bite of his supper.

"No hobbies?" Ashely asked.

"Well...I like photography"

Ashley's eyes opened up in excitement.

"Really? Well, I don't know if Annabelle told you but I'm an Art Director-"

"Nope, never" I said looking up at Ashely and looked at her rather annoyed.

"Annabelle" Dad said again.

I sighed as I looked back down at my dinner.

"And we're always looking for art from our young folks of New York," Ashley continued. "I'd love to see what you do"

"He said he was a photographer, Ashley," I said. "Not an artist"

"Photography is art, Annabelle. It's a different form of an art expression"

"I'd love for you to look at some of my photos Mrs. Jamison" Peter piped up.

We all turned to look at Peter as he sat there with a big grin on his face. I glared over at Ashely as she stood there with a smile on her face, giving her a glow. I just rolled my eyes as I continued on eating.

"So, hows the case on Dr. Connors?" Ashley asked my father. Dad let out a sigh.

"No leads. Its like he...vanished. Which is probity for the best. I'm now enjoying work that all I have to worry about low lives stealing from convenient stores and the occasional murder"

"Do you think Spider-Man took care of it?" I asked.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Peter's head pop up. Dad stared at me with a funny look on his face.

"What's with the occasional Spider-Man question every week, Anna? That's all you ever ask about"

Pete let out a chuckled as I felt my cheeks heat up. I looked over and glared at my father.

"Hey, its not even day you see a guy in a red and blue spandex suite swing around the city. I'm just...curious" Saying before I took a bite of my dinner.

"R_iiiii_ght and I'm James Bond," My dad said before taking a bite of his. My dad then looked up at Peter and finished his food in his mouth. "Hey," he said pointing at Pete. "Are you the same Parker kid that was dating Captain Stacy's daughter?"

I almost chocked on my food as I looked over at Peter with wide eyes. Peter looked scared as he tried to smile his way out of this one.

"I...uh...We-We were just...seeing each other. Nothing really" He said before taking at ship of his water.

"That's not what the boys at the station say. They even said you went over to the Stacy's for dinner one time"

"Stacy?" I asked. "As in Gwen Stacy?"

"Yeah," my dad said. "Her father was the last police chief. After he died, I got the job"

Was that way she acted funny with me? Cause my dad was the new police chief. The one who took her dad's job? Or was it because I was friends with Peter? Why didn't Pete mention her?

* * *

After dinner, I took Peter back to my room. I wanted to show him my hang out spot on the roof. It was still rather early and I wasn't expecting Spider-Man until later.

I climbed up the latter first and I heard Peter come up after me. As I jumped down onto the roof, I backed away and opened my arms wide as Peter jumped down.

"Well come to my sanctuary," I said with a big smile. "Where I come to escape from my crazy life to preform and basically chill" I ended with a giggle.

Peter stared at me for a second before smiling down at his shoes. I felt my smile fade away as I stared at him with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just," He looked up at me, still smiling. "Your laugh. I-It's...beautiful"

My cheeks started heating up as I looked away into the New York skyline. I kept staring at it until I heard a click. I looked over at Pete and saw his camera raise up to his face before he pulled it down at looked at me with that devilish smile of his. I laughed as I ran over to him and snatched the camera from his hands.

"What was that?" I asked, still holding onto his camera.

"Nothing I just thought...you looked great the way the lights reflected on your face"

I rolled my eyes as I examined the old camera, making my way over to the ledge and sitting on it.

"Seriously Pete. When are you going to join the 21st century and get a digital camera?"

"Hey," he walked over and sat beside me. Putting his hands into his pockets. "That's a vintage. Takes the best kind"

"I bet" I passed him back his camera and he took it.

We sat there in silence for a minute before Peter piped up something.

"So...whats with this Spider-Man questions?" Peter asked with that smile of his that just made me want to sock him in the mouth.

I gave him my death glare and let out a groan.

"Nothing, ok. I was just...curious"

"Why so curious?"

"Well," I said as I dugged my hands in my pockets. "I just...I love the thrill of a masked man running around New York City. Saving damsel's in distress and helping people without wanting anything in return. It's just...neat,"

Peter nodded before looking ahead and smiling.

"Don't make fun of me"

"I'm not. It's just...good to know," Peter then turned at me with wide eyes and and big smile. "He saved you?"

"What?!" I yelled out right away. "No, no. Don't be silly"

"Come on, I won't tell"

"He hasn't," Peter gave me that looked. He knew I wall just lying to him. I sighed. "Alright. Fine. He has"

"When was this?"

"First day of school. Some...creeps attacked me on my way home"

Pete's smile faded away.

"Where you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I was fine"

"And let me guess, you like him now"

"Not really...and I doubt he like me. No one does. They wouldn't have a reason to" I said before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

Peter grabbed my face and pulled it towards him with sympathy in his look.

"Hey, of coarse you do. _You're beautiful_"

Oh no, this was it. Just those two words made my heart melt into his hands. Peter Parker had my heart. Pete, slowly, started leaning in. This was it. He was going to kiss me and I was ready. I had gotten over Noah. He wasn't part of my life anymore and he didn't hold my heart. I wanted to give it to someone else. Someone I knew that wasn't going to hurt me. Someone I knew that was going to be there for me every step of the way. I let Peter down last time, I wasn't going to do it again.

I accepted it and started leaning in, with my eyes closed. Waiting for the feeling of his lips to touch mine. It was coming. I could feel his hot breath hit my cheeks. Funny, this almost felt familiar. We leaned feather. I was anxious to kiss him.

"Whose that?" Peter asked.

I popped my eyes open and saw Peter looking down at something on the street behind me. I turned around and saw a familiar red pick-up truck parked in front of my apartment building. I then laid my eyes on the brown cowboy boots stepping out of the truck and saw the familiar face that I knew so well. I then started to choke on the air I was breathing.

"Bells, who is it?" Peter asked again.

"N-Noah"


	11. Chapter 11: I Belong With You

**Hey guys! I'm super super sorry. I had a huge case of writers block! I'm going to update more now, I promise! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I'm still hoping to see some fan art for this story! Maybe if I get enough, it'll motivate me to update more! :P**

**Hope you enjoy and remember to review, I'm really touched by all the ones I've been getting lately.**

**And the song for this chapter is:**

**Ho Hey by The Lumineers**

**I was tempted to do an Assassin's Creed song but I wasn't sure. Assassin's Creed has been my life for the past couple weeks and that's all I've been reading on FanFiction. I'm thinking of doing my own but not sure yet.  
**

**Anyway, again, hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Hope all of you have a good one!  
**

**P.S. Clothing for this story is on my profile  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: I Belong With You

"What the hell are you doing here, Noah?!" I asked as I stomped my way towards him, after busting open my apartment building door, almost breaking the glass door.

Noah was leaning against his red pick-up truck with one foot resting against the passenger side door and his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. His head was tilted back as he gave me his famous smirk. That smirk that made me want to slap it right off him.

"And hello to you too, Annabelle" Noah said, still in the same position.

I continued stomping my feet towards him and stopped when I was inches away from him. I heard Peter following me down and he stood beside me. I was ignoring whatever he was that he was doing and only focused on Noah.

"What in gods name are you doing here, Noah?" I demanded. "I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again!"

"Oh, but you're forgetting Anna," he said as he leaned his head in, inches away from my face. Noah was quite taller than me so he did look quite imitating, but I never let that bother me.

"Remember I told you that my aunt lives here in New York or did that slip your mind when you ran away from home"

The memory than hit me. I had forgotten that he had an aunt here. Noah had planned for him and I to go visit her on Spring Break at the beginning of the summer. I guess I was just so focused on leaving everything behind in Roseboro, that all those little memories slipped my mind.

Noah could see the realization in my face and leaned back with a big smile on his face.

"Aaaahhhhh, so you do remember" I looked back up at him with a glare.

"For the last time, What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I demanded for the last time.

"Thought I'd come find you," he 'raised' his hands in his jacket pockets. "Came say happy birthday to my girlfriend," Noah than moved his eyes towards Peter, who was still standing beside me. "But I see you've already moved onto," he than inspected Peter from top to bottom. "Someone of lesser class"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peter's fist raise high as he went for Noah's face but I jumped in and stood between Noah and Peter, facing Pete's direction. As I looked up into Peter's eye in fear, I could see he was about to explode. Peter glared at Noah, like he was killing him on the spot. I looked up at Peter with worried eyes.

"Pete," I said softly. Peter didn't react, he kept glaring at Noah. "Hey, Pete," I raised my hands and cupped his face. Peter than looked down at me. "It's ok"

Peter slowly gave me a nod before looking back at Noah. I removed my hands from Peter's face and turned back around and looked back at Noah. Noah stared at me.

"You left me to run into that? Since when were you two a couple?"

"We're just friends"

"Pfft, whatever," Noah than walked around his truck and stood by the driver's side. "I'll be in town for a while. See you around"

"Pfft, don't count on it" I said with a roll of my eyes.

Noah smiled and shook his head before opening his door, starting his truck going down the street, leaving the only thing for me to see is my breath escaping from my mouth. I let out a sigh before turning around and facing Peter. His eyes kept staring at the truck still going down the street.

"Hey," I nudged his arm with mine. He shot his head to my direction. "Are you ok?"

"Ye," He lifted his hand and rubbed his face before turning them into fist and shoving them into his jacket pockets. "Yeah I'm fi-fine"

"Don't worry about it, Pete"

"I...I can't let that jerk get away with treating you like that"

"Pete...that's not your job," he stared at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I don't want you to fight my battles"

"If I don't, who will?"

"I will," I smiled and nudged his arm, again. "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. Besides, no guy wants to fight my battles"

"I do," he said, sternly. "You deserve somebody that really cares for you and fight with you til the end,"

I stared at him, taking in everything. No one has ever done that for me and I knew Peter was right. If I opened my doors and let Peter fight along side me, he'd be there to defend me every step of the way. We stood there in silence for a couple of minutes before Peter let out a loud sigh, making his breath turn into fog and cover his face, making him barley viable for a millisecond.

"I...I think I should go" He said, looking away from me and to the building behind me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Do you want to come up for a bit before you go?"

"No," he said as she shook his head. "Aunt-Aunt May is expecting me home soon"

"Ok. Talk to you tomorrow?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. Night"

"Night"

And with that, he turned and walked down the street, moving father and father away from me. I watched him leave for a couple seconds before letting out a sigh and walking towards the entrance of my apartment building.

"Wait," My foot inches from the doormat and turned to see Peter standing quite a distance away from me. He froze on the spot with his hands in his pockets and his head curled towards his chest.

He let out a groan before turning around and walking towards me.

"I'm not going to leave without knowing" He said as he started walking towards me. I gave him a confused look.

"Without knowing wh-" Before I could finish my sentence, Peter grabbed my face, roughly, and pulled me into his face. Pressing my lips into his.

His soft lips ran over mine and I raised my hands up to his face and started kissing him passionately as well. This couldn't be happening. I was kissing the guy I've been friends for months now. In a way, I wanted to pull away and forget this ever happened but another part of me never wanted to leave his beautiful soft lips. With my eyes closed, I inhaled every moment before I felt his lips leave mine. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me. A grin then appeared on his face.

"Good night"

I could respond. I tried to release. Something. Anything but...I...I just...I just couldn't. He took the breath right out of me. Peter's warm hands slowly pulled away from me. I wanted to grabbed them back but I didn't want to look desperate. I've missed this kind of touch for months. Sure, it was the same way with Spider-Man but that was different. Spider-Man was the Zorro in my life while Peter...Peter was...was just the bystander on the streets and I couldn't be more in love with him. I can't believe I just said that.

I stared at Peter and he slowly backed away, still staring at me. He than turned around and started walking down the street, not looking back at me once. I stood in the same spot, staring at him as he kept getting smaller and smaller and soon, he was out of my sight. When he disappeared, I then brought my figures up to my lips and ran circles around my lips. Tasting the familiar taste of honey bouncing around in my mouth.

* * *

After going back upstairs and getting myself ready for the night, I went up to my usual spot and sat down the side of the building trying to put everything together. I couldn't believe I loved Peter Parker. It had come down that I, Annabelle Marie Jamison, fell in love with my best friend. This couldn't be happening. What if this was it? What if after this, we becoming boyfriend and girlfriend and then we break up? I'd lose my best friend and...I wouldn't have anyone.

I shook my head of my thought. No, Pete wasn't like that but...what about Spider-Man? I mean, things have gotten awkward since that kiss. I try and go around and think things are the same but he's been acting different. Would he leave and never want to see me again if I told him I feel in love with someone else? Would he think I betrayed him after that kiss?

I then thought hard about the whole situation. An idea started bouncing around in my head since the kiss with Spider-Man but...I kept pushing it out of my head and now, after the kiss with Peter, it pushed back into my mine. No, it's cra-

"Hey," I was startled when I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned my body and saw Spider-Man standing there, facing me. He then started rubbing the back of his neck like _he_ always did in awkward situations. "I saw what happened tonight with your jerk ex. Are you ok?'

I didn't say anything. I just kept staring at him with my stern look of mine. Thinking.

Spider-Man brought his hand down and placed them to his sides.

"You ok, Bells?"

I planted my feet down onto the floor and walked up him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I lifted up him mask up to the top of his lips and smacked my lips into his, inhaling every bit of him. He was surprised for a second before he wrapped his arms around my torso and started kissing me back. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him harder. Wanting more and more before I pulled myself away and took a couple steps away from him, staring at him in fear.

"Peter?!" I streaked.

He froze at the moment of me saying that name. Not moving. Not even responding. I couldn't wait another second. I wrapped my tiny figures around the lose end, that laid on the top of his head, and ripped the mask off his head only to drop it on the ground and froze at the sight. To my suspicion, Peter Parker stood in front of me, wearing the suite.

Peter stared at me in fear, not knowing what to say. Neither did I. I shook my head slowly before I slowly started backing away, towards the fire escape.

"No, no, wait. Anna" Peter said as he ran up to me and grabbed my arm. I ripped it away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him. The tears then welled up in my eyes. "How could you? Is this a game you were trying to play with me? "

"No, no," he shook his head, tears now filling up in his eyes. "I would never do that to you"

"Then why did you do this?"

"I...I was trying to get to know you better, ok"

"This is a pretty sick way of doing it? Pete...I thought you were my friend? How come you didn't tell me this?" The tears now rolled down my face.

"I did it to protect you. If my enemies found out about you...I would never forgive myself. Annabelle," he grabbed my face. The material of the suite morphing against my skin. "I love you. I would never hurt you and I'm sorry for keeping this away from you. I did this to protect you because...after all this time...no one has made me ever more happy than you. I. Love. You"

I didn't know what to say. I was still hurt by everything. I pulled down his hands from my face and started walking, backwards, towards the fire escape.

"Please just leave me alone" I said through the tears.

"Anna-" Peter protest.

"Please!" I screamed. "I just want to be left alone right now"

Peter gave me a nod before he watched me descend down the fire escape. I crawled into my room, locking the window behind me before crawling back into my bed. I laid there for a second before the tears started pouring out of my eyes and I sobbed into my pillow, not wanting my parents to hear my sobs.

I couldn't believe my best friend kept this from me. I know he was doing this for my own good but...I...I just couldn't promise it. I was a stupid girl for believing any of this was real for me.


	12. Chapter 12: Melody Sounds like a Memory

***hides behind desk* Ok guys, sorry for the long wait. Again, writes block. I wanted to update last week but my first week back at university, I was kinda lazy. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Song for this chapter is:**

**Springsteen by Eric Church  
**

**He's coming to my city next month. Oh my god, I wanna see him so badly!  
**

**Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter!  
**

**P.S. I do not own Spider-Man, just Annabelle. YOU CANNOT STEAL ANNABELLE! & Annabelle's outfit is on my profile  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Melody Sounds like a Memory

I woke up with my head still spinning, still processing what happened last night. This made me lift my head up and dig it deep down into my tropical scented pillow. Peter was Spider-Man. No. Spider-Man was Peter. Peter was-. Spider-Man was-.

I let out a loud groan as I dug my talons into the pillow and threw it across the room, hitting the bedroom door. I sighed as I grabbed my other pillow and laid it softly on my pillow. It only felt like a minute later when my alarm clock went off.

_"When I think about you, I think about 17. I think about my old Jeep, I think about the stars in the sky"_

Again, another groan escaped from my mouth as I snatched my phone from my night stand and firmly pressed the hold button. Then, closing my eye, I laid back on my pillow only to hear a knock and my bedroom door creak open.

"Annabelle," Ashley rang out into my room. "It's time to get up from school"

Crap! I forgot it was Friday today. Could I just fake sick? I did not want to go to school and face Peter. Peter was practically in all my classes and I couldn't avoid him.

"I'll be up in a second, Ashley" I said back.

I took it as a, 'ok' when my bedroom door stared creaking and the door shut. Sighing, I plopped my feet and planted them firmly on my white fuzzy matt and pushed myself off and stared getting ready for the day ahead.

After finishing up in the bathroom, I made my way over to my dining room table where Dad, shipping on a fresh cup of coffee and a piece of toast sitting on the plate in front of him with a small dose of jam on top on it. I assumed it was raspberry, his favorite. He sat there in his same spot, at the front of the table reading the Daily Bugle, like always.

Ashely was sitting in her usual spot. Beside Dad, with a cup of coffee in one hand and my Dad's hand in her's in the other. It always made me sick. As I stumbled my way over, I sat in my usual spot on the other side of my dad. Ashely already served my breakfast. Toast, an orange and a glass of milk.

I took a couple bites of my toast before Ashley piped up a question.

"So, Peter's nice," Ashley said. I slowly nodded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my dad look up from his paper and glued his eyes on me. "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to him last night"

"He had to leave" I responded and left it at that.

"He's a keeper, Anne"

"No he's not" I said letting out a snort before taking a ship of my milk.

"Why not? He's funny, he's sweet and I could tell he really likes you"

"Don't cont on it" I said looking back down at my breakfast.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ashley turned her head to my dad before looking back at me.

"I...I understand what Noah did back to you in Roseboro," I popped my head back up and stared at her. "And...Noah will understand one day that what he did was wrong and he was stupid to let you go," I let out a sigh. "Boys will come and go in your life but...Peter looks like the kind of guy that wouldn't hurt you like that-"

I then had enough.

"I need to go," I said as I pushed myself out of my chair and looked down at my father and step-mother as they looked at me in confusion. I wasn't in the mood to argue with Ashley this morning and I didn't want to get the lecture from my dad. "I'm going to be late" I hesitantly said as I made my way over to the coffee table sitting by the apartment from door where my purse laid.

"Are-Are you sure?" Ashley asked. "I can drive you if you want to stay a little later and talk. The art exhibit is on the way to the high school"

"No, I'm fine"

"Annabelle" Dad said sternly.

"I'm fine, really. I'm gonna be late" And just like that, I walked out the door. Making my way downstairs to walk in the cold temperature of winter.

Only a block away from the school with my hand shivering in my jacket pockets, I came to the realization of what might be upon me when I entered my first class. What was Pete gonna do? Was he going to confront me about the whole thing? Was he going to do something to get me to shut my mouth about his secret? Could he blackmail me? No. Peter wasn't like that. He was kind and he was sweet and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. If he had intentions to hurt me, I would probity be dead right now after the many times Spider-Man...I mean...Peter Parker saved me. Oh boy, I still couldn't wrap my head around that.

As I pushed my way through the front door, I walked into the empty hallways. Confused, I checked my time on my phone.

9:05

Crap! I'm late for class. I guess I took long on that walk then I anticipated. Running down the hallways, I made best the grab my thing in my locker and quickly make my way to English. Throwing my jacket into my locker and grabbing my notebook, I quickly slammed my door and ran down the hallway to English. Almost there, I heard somebody shot down at me.

"No running down the hallways!" I heard Principle Coulson yell down at me as I ran down the hallway.

I turned my head to look back at the ran as I slowed my pace.

"Sorry!" I called back and just as I was to turn my head back forward, I walked into something hard making me drop my notebook and land my butt on the hard cold floor.

I groaned as I was tempted to rub the pain away but stopped myself to not look like a complete idiot. Instead, I looked up to see who I ran into. Hoping it wasn't a jock or worse, Peter Parker.

Instead for meeting eyes with a pair a familiar of chocolate brown eye, I met a pair of beautiful icy blue eyes. I swear, those beautiful blue eyes could make anyone stop in awe.

I looked up and saw the creature's long blonde hair tucked back perfectly with a baby blue headband to match her eyes.

Gwen Stacy.

I ran into Gwen Fucking Stacy. I was kind of iffy to run into her. After finding out what happened last night that she and Peter dated and that my dad took her decided father's job, I realized why she acted funny around me. I hope for Gwen and I to be friends but she always tried to push me away. I understood why now.

"Oh Gwen," I said as I immediately jumped to my feet and bushing myself off. I picked up my notebook, hugged it and started fixing up Gwen. "I'm so sorry. Clumsy me"

"No," Gwen said as she shook her head, making her perfectly blonde hair flow in the air and land softly on her shoulders. No wonder why every girl in the school wanted to be her. She had the brain and the looks. "It's fine. Annabelle. It's my fault,"

We stood there in silence for a couple seconds. I wanted to confront her about Pete and my dad's job but was it too soon.

"Well," Gwen said. "I'm late for Physics. I'll see you in Biology"

She turned her body, making her back face me and started walking down the hallway.

"Gwen!" I let out, trying so hard to hold it back.

Gwen made a perfect stop and turned her body and made her eyes look straight into my brown ones.

"Yes" She said softly.

A strand of my brown hair fell on my face and I, nervously, pulled it back. Tucking it behind my ear.

"I...uh...uh," I then let out a sigh. Its either now or never, Annabelle. "I...I know about Peter"

"What about Peter?" Gwen shook her head at me as she gave me a confused look.

"Peter told about it," Gwen's eyes opened wide. "And I know about your dad"

Gwen hustled her way toward me and hand her face inches away from mine.

"Pete told you about Spider-Man?" she whispered. I cocked my head in confusion and my mouth fell open, trying to respond. Wait, Gwen knew about Spider-Man.

"I was talking about you guys dating," I said quietly. Gwen stared at me with a look like I killed somebody. "Wait...he told you about his secret identity?"

Gwen slowly back away from in in fear before turning her body and quickly walking down the hallway to her classroom.

"Wait," I ran after her but she wouldn't stop. She kept going faster. "Wait," I said again before running ahead of her and turned around, making a complete stop in front of her. "You know about all of it?"

"I'm late for class," Gwen said as she stood a step to the side but I stood in her way again. "Please just let me get to class," she tried stepping around me again but I stood in front of her. Gwen's beautiful soft look then disappeared and turned into anger. "Would you just drop it and leave it alone"

"Not until you tell me" I said sternly.

"Alright, you wanna know. Fine, I know Pete's secret"

"How?"

"When we dated. He became...'him' when we first went out"

"Is that why you act funny when were together"

"Yes. I was wondering if he told you plus," Gwen let out a sigh. "I...I still have feelings for Peter," I froze as I stared into her glossy blue eyes. "He...He was the one who broke things off. My...my dad was killed by the lizard when he tried to save the city. Pete promised my father that he would keep me out of the whole business," Gwen let out another sigh. "I...I think, or thought, that Peter still had feelings for me and then...you came along and when I found out your dad was the new police chief I thought...I guess I just got scared,"

I paused for a minute. I didn't know how to respond to that. How _do_ you respond to that?

"So," Gwen said as she brushed away a tear rolling down her pale face with her soft rose scented hands. "When did Pete tell you?" she asked now looking at me with a stern face.

"He didn't," I said in a raspy voice. "I found out last night"

"How?"

I didn't have the heart to tell the poor girl. She already vented to me that she still had feelings for the guy and if I told her that it was because I kissed him when he was Spider-Man and again when he was Peter...I could just see the water works.

"It...It was just a hunch," Gwen let out a laugh as she brushed another tear away. "Gwen," I said as I bit my lip. She looked at me with her soft spoken eyes.

"Peter and I...are not together," Gwen started at me. "I'm...I...I," I let out a sigh. "I don't even want anything to do with him. I'm not even speaking to him"

Gwen slowly nodded.

"You know," she said. "I may still have feelings for Pete...but I can tell he really cares about you," I stared at her hesitantly. "And he's do anything to protect you," I nodded as I shamefully looked down at my feet as we stood there in silence. "Well," she said breaking the silence. "I gotta go. I'm really late. See yeah around" she said as she walked around me.

Leaving me there in the empty hallway, frozen.

* * *

I avoided Peter the whole morning. Even though I basically sat beside him in all my classes, I found ways to keep my distance from him. Peter didn't even try talking to me. Knew it would be pointless to even try. I guess he had given up hope of us repairing our friendship. He was one of those guys who gave up and didn't try again unlike some who keep trying and trying, hoping there still some little spark there to repair everything.

When lunch rolled around, I didn't know what to do. Normally, I sat with Peter at lunch. We did for a couple months now. It felt weird not having him around me anymore. I walked into the cafeteria, hoping for the best I could find somewhere to sit where I wouldn't be bugged and hoping I wouldn't see Peter there. As I walked through the two wooden big doors, I only saw two seats available to sit at. One beside Stevie, who had her iPod plugged in and rocked her head back and forth as she munched on her sandwich, and another one across from Gwen Stacy, who had a salad place perfectly in front of her as she was reading a book (which book, I have not one clue).

Funny, Peter wasn't here. He always came here for lunch.

So I was stuck between two choices, sit beside a girl who I thought was my friend only to lose my friendship when she left me at a club where I almost got raped by some drunken idiot or, sit across from the beautiful blonde girl who still had feelings for my ex-best friend and edgy around me because my dad took her dead dad's job.

"Decisions, decisions," I said to myself before a sigh escaped from my mouth. I took one deep breath in and out before I made my decision and my feet slowly made their way to my destination.

"Hey," I said as I placed my purse on the ground beside me and started pulling out my lunch.

Gwen had her book in one hand and was taking a ship of her water in the other when I sat in front of her. She started chocking on it when she saw I was stilling in front of her. She coughed as she cleared her throat and placed her water bottle back down and started padding her chest with her hand to clear her throat.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile as she placed her book down her lap.

I sighed.

"I…I thought long and hard about what happened this morning. Even after Mr. Evans yelled at me for being 15 late for his class," Gwen let out a giggle and so did I. "I…I kind of feel bad about everything"

"No, don't be," she said. "You didn't know about Peter and I and I'm not mad about the whole…your dad taking my dad's job. Somebody had to and, from what I hear, your dads a really good cop"

I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks"

"No problem. So what did you get on the genetics test in class?" She asked as we continued talking for the rest of the hour.

Gwen and I had arranged to hang out tomorrow afternoon. She insisted on showing me around New York. Take me to the places I haven't seen of yet. I was to meet her as OSCORP so I can 'pick her up' before we go.

* * *

As Gwen and I parted our way to class, I left to go to my locker before class starts. The bell went and I quickly made my way down the hallway, not wanting to repeat what happened this morning. As I neared my destination, I was about to make the turn to my locker when all of a sudden, a hand clutched onto my forearm and pulled me into the janitor's closet. I was about to let out a yelp for help but a hand was placed over my mouth to stop me. I then inhaled the scent of men's body spray and my heart sank into my stomach. Peter. I was hoping to avoid having a face conversation with him.

"Sorry," He whispered. "I don't want you drawing attention" he then slowly removed his hand from my mouth and pulled his hand back.

I glared at Peter as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you want, Peter?" I asked in an angry tone.

"I needed to talk to you about last night"

"I have nothing to say to you, bye" I went for the door.

"Would you just-" he stood in front of me, blocking the door. He out a sigh as I rolled my eyes. "Please" he begged.

I sighed as I turned around and leaned against one of the shelves, waiting for him to continue. Peter scratched the back of his neck as made his way to the row of shelves in front of me and stood in front of me with his hands now in his leather jacket pockets.

Peter waited for a minute, trying to recoil about what he was going to say to me to get me to forgive him on everything.

"About last night…I need you to hear from me on why I kept it from you"

"Peter, I don't wanna hear it, " I bit back. "I thought we were friends, I thought we told each other everything"

"We do"

"Then why do this to me"

"I was trying to protect you. If my enemies knew about you"

"I'm not mad about that"

"Then what are you mad at me about?" He asked with a confused look.

I sighed.

"I'm mad that...that you as…'him'…I mean," I let out another sigh. I didn't know how to say it to him. "I…I told things to Spider-Man that I only wanted him to know. I told things to Spider-Man that I didn't want anyone else in the outside world to know. I told him things…about how I felt about you," I could see the hurt in Peter's eyes. "And there was something I told you," I said as I gestured my hand out Peter's direction. "That I only wanted you to know. That I trusted in"

"I didn't tell anyone Annabelle"

"I know you didn't but…it was nice to have two people to turn to for help because…lately, I've been running out of people to trust" I felt the tears weld up in my eyes.

Peter slowly inched his hands towards me. His figure tips softly touched my cheeks before he rested his hands on mine, rubbing my face with his right thumb.

"You can trust me," he said sternly. "I would never hurt you"

I felt the tears roll down my eyes and Peter wiped them away.

"I know," I said. I really did know. "I'm just…scared"

"Scared of what?"

"I…I want this to work. I really do but after hearing what happened with Gwen"

"What about Gwen?"

"Don't play dumb with me," I said through the sobs. "I ran into Gwen today, she told me she knows your secrets and she told me why you guys 'broke up'"

Peter started at something behind me, figuring out what to say to me.

"I don't want that to happen to me. I don't want you to leave me just to protect me. I don't know how much more heartbreak I can take in this life time before it's too late"

"Then let's make a promise," he said, softly. "Let's promise to tell each other everything from now on. No more secrets. That'll well fight alongside each other to the end. Be there for each other through the thick and thin. No matter how bad it is, well make it through,"

I nodded, liking everything I was hearing.

"I promise, Annabelle Jamison, to keep this promise in order to be with you"

Peter looked at me, hoping for me to say the same. I cleared my throat.

"Peter Parker, I promise to fight by your side in order to make this work"

A smile broke across Peter's face.

"Promise?"

A little giggle escaped my mouth.

"I promise"

Peter's face then slowly moved inches towards mine. Knowing what to expect I closed my eyes and wait until I felt his soft lips graze against mine and then rest on mine. As much as I was mad a Peter, I did miss this the most.

Peter then pulled away and I started laughing. Peter smiled as he pulled his hands away.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"That sounds so cheesy" I said as I continued laughing more.

Peter joined in before he tried catching his breath.

"Well it worked didn't it?"

I nodded as I still laughed.

"Yeah…I guess it did," I then picked up my purse that sat on the floor and placed it on my shoulder. "Come on, we're late for music"

Peter looked down at his watched and then looked back at me.

"We're 20 minutes late"

"Yeah, which gives us only 40 minutes of class left, 10 minutes of that to beg Mrs. Chamerlin for mercy," I grabbed Peter's hand and started pulling him towards the door. "Come on, lover boy" My other hand was only inches away from the door knob when Peter swung me around and pushed my back against the door and leaned in towards me.

"Let's go somewhere" he said with a grin.

"Cut class? No, my dad will kill me if I do and he'll kill you when he finds out you're the reason I cut class"

A evil grin then spread across Peter's face.

"He's not going to know it was me"

I raised my eye brown in confusion when he bent down to pick up his backpack and opened it to show his Spider-Man suite sitting a the bottom of the bag. I rolled my eyes.

"You really think this is going to work?"

"I don't know, is it?" He said with a grin.

I glared at him for a couple seconds before a smile cracked across my face.

"Fine, fine but just this one time"

Peter still smiled as he zipped up his backpack and swung it over his shoulder.

"So…it is official," I gave him a confused look. "Are…are we together"

I smiled.

"Do you mean…are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" He nodded. "Hm….I don't know. Why don't we figure it out as we skip class together, my boyfriend, Peter Parker"

Peter smiled as he gave me one last peck on the lips before grabbing my hand and we rand down the empty hallways and snuck out the school.


	13. Chapter 13: It's Where My Demons Hide

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 13! Unfortunately, it's a filler chapter but I hope you guys still like it. Thank you all for your reviews! I'm really glad you guys like this story and thank you for all the favorites and follows!  
**

**And calling all Assassin's Creed fans! I finally caved and wrote my very own Assassin's Creed story. So if your a big fan of Assassin's Creed series and Ezio (Oh my god, I love that man), check it out!  
**

**Song for this chapter is:  
**

**Demons by Imagine Dragons  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**P.S. I do not own Spider-Man but I do own Annabelle!**

* * *

Chapter 13: It's Where My Demons Hide

The lights that once looked like little dots alined down the streets of New York were coming closer and closer to me that I could see every detail that was on the street light beside me. I couldn't die like this. I just couldn't. It was already to early for me to parish in this world. Why did I ever agree to this. How dumb can you be, Annabelle?

As the street light came closer to my body, I closer my eye and covered them with my arms, bracing for impact. Taking in a deep breath, as if I was diving into the water, I waited until I felt a a warm hold grab me around my waist, lifting me up quickly, taking the breath right out of me. My jittery arms clutched onto the body in front of me and my arms wrapped around its waist with my hair flying all over the place. I then heard the familiar chuckle and a pout formed on my face.

"I told you I'd catch you," I heard Pete say in my ear. "I don't know why you doubt me so much?"

"Hey," I said. "You're the one that bet me to jump off. Don't do that again! You said you'd catch me"

"And I did,"

I turned my head and glared into Peter, whose face was hiding behind the Spider-Man mask. I could just see the grin forming behind the mask as I gave him a hard tap on the hit.

"Hey! No hitting the driver!"

I glared at Peter one more before a cluster of giggles escaped my mouth and I squeezed my hold around him harder. Peter and I kept swinging around New York city a little while longer until he landed softly on a roof of a building. As I jumped out of his hold, I ran over to the edge of the building and looked to see how high we were. It was high but not as high from the top of the Empire State Building.

"High, eh?"

I turned to see Peter walked over me. He didn't have the mask on anymore, which made his face look bare. It was still weird to see Peter in the Spider-Man suite. I gave him a warm smile as I leaned on the side of the building and looked at the view of New York city. Good god, I still couldn't believe I live here.

"Yeah" I let out softly and then shook my head with a smile.

"What?" Peter asked me as he tilt his head and looked at me for an answer.

"It's just," I turned around so my face was facing the skyline, my back leaning on the side of the building. "I was just thinking of how my mom would like it here"

"Did she want to come here?"

"Yeah, always did. My mom and sister planned for the three of us to come here after I graduated," I felt a tear roll down the left side of my face and I brushed it off with my sleeve. "I guess...I guess that ideas over with now because," I gestured to the city. "I'm already here"

There was a pause.

"You don't ever talk about here, Annabelle" Pete said.

I nodded as I looked at the rims of my boots.

"I know. Even after three years of my mom being dead, it's still hard for me to talk about everything"

"Do you mind if I ask?"

"Ask what?" I asked with my head now turned to his direction and a confused look all over my face.

"Ask about how she died," That took the breath right out of me and I could feel my heart beating rapidly. "Come on, Annabelle. You said it was three years and we promised each other not to keep secrets anymore. I just told you my biggest secret. Now please, tell me yours"

He was right. Peter respected my wishes for the past couple months and left any questions of my mom out. He was asking now and I knew I couldn't keep this from him. The Spider-Man secret was bigger than any other. It was 10 times bigger than mine. If I kept trying to hid it from everyone, I won't have anyone else to talk to.

I let out a sigh, seeing my breath right in front of me. Trying to think of where to start.

"My...My parents where happily married for years. Dad was a cop so he was out a lot, which is why mom stayed home with us. Always taking care of my sister and I. Everything was fine...until my mom started getting depressed. We didn't know why. I guess it was because my mom didn't really go out socially or something like that. When mom started to develop this depression, we tried to help her. Took her to psychiatrist and places like that. Mom started getting better and when she actually started going out and meeting new people, we thought everything was going to get better...but that was just the beginning.

Mom then started drinking, to ease the depression but it only made things worse. Mom and dad started fighting, she started to get in fights with my sister and I. After many months of this, my parents got a divorce. My sister didn't want anything to do with my mom so she moved out with my dad. I was forced to move out but I still tried to take care of my mom but it wasn't helping.

Two years after my parents divorced, dad met Ashley. Ashley just walked into our lives. I wasn't happy, neither was my mom. My mom always tried to pick a fight with my dad. Saying that the only reason my dad left her was because of Ashley. I guess some of it got planted into my head too and because of Ashely, my mom started drinking heavier and heavier.

The day my mom died...was one of the worst days of my life,"

I felt another tear roll down my face. I looked at Pete and saw the sympathy in his eyes. I then looked up a head and tried to focus back on the story.

"I was at her place, so was Ariel. I don't know why I went downstairs but I did and as I walked around the corner, into the kitchen, I saw my mom hanging from the chandelier," I saw Peter's mouth drop a bit as I wiped away another tear. "We don't know why she did it. She was fine the night before. I don't know why but I blame myself fo-"

"Hey," Peter cut me up and cupped my face. Turning my face and making me face him. "It's not your fault. Don't ever blame yourself for one minute. She chose to do that"

I sniffed a bit and took a deep breath in and out, trying to calm myself down.

"I know its just...I loved my mom so much and I hate that Ashely jumps right in and takes her place"

Peter let out a low chuckle.

"That's why you hate her"

"No, I hate her because...I just hate her"

"Whatever you say," Peter pushed himself off the side and walked around in a circle. "You know, I wasn't to happy with Aunt May and Uncle Ben when my parents died," I stared at him, listening. "Yeah, I...I hate them trying to control me but over time I...I saw that Aunt May and Uncle Ben only met to be good to me and treated me like I was their own. They knew I could go to them for anything since I had no one else to go to. I can see Ashelys trying to do that with you. She sees you miss your mom and isn't trying to take your mom's role but trying to fill in the motherly role that you're missing"

I started at Peter in astonishment. It was true, I guess that's what Ashely was trying to do and I guess my mom was wrong about her. After all the hell I put Ashely through, I see that she still tries and treats me like the teenage daughter she never had. God, I felt like an awful person.

I pushed myself off the side and wrapped my arms around Peter's hard neck. I felt his arms wrap around my torso. I pushed back and smiled.

"Thanks Pete"

He looked down at his feet and made a smirk then looked back up at me.

"Your welcome," Peter then picked up his mask off the ground that I didn't see him drop. "Shall we take you back to your place?"

I let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, my dad's probity worried why I'm not home yet"

I walked up to Peter who now had his mask on. He wrapped arm around around my waist and I hugged him around his neck. Then a white web shot out of his wrist and we flew through New York City again.


	14. Chapter 14: Keep the Earth Below My Feet

**111 Reviews, 132 Favorites and 157 Follows and all I can say is, THANK YOU! You guys are awesome! You are the reason this story still continues and keep the reviews coming! I love to hear what you guys have to say on the story. **

**So, you think with it being Valentine's Day, I would have something to do right? Wrong! I stayed home and updated on a bunch of writing while I pigged out on cheap Valentine's Day goodies and candy and it was worth it! **

**And for those who are reading my Assassin's Creed fanfiction, I decided to continue it so check up on it often! **

**Song for this chapter is:**

**Below My Feet by Mumford & Sons**

**Enjoy the chapter guys and review!**

**P.S. I do not own Spider-Man!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Keep the Earth Below My Feet

Peter and I landed in a back alley a couple blocks from my apartment building. He changed back into his normal cloths before he walked me home in the cold November air. It was nothing but silence that was between us. I couldn't understand why. It was like something changed once he took the red and blue suite off.

We walked around the corner and walked onto the street where my apartment building sat. Pete walked me upstairs and we stood on the front step of my apartment door in silence.

"Well," Peter said as he gestured to my door. "This is it"

I let out a sigh as I stared at the dark brown wooden door.

"Yeah" I said quietly before looking back into Peter's dark brown eyes where little pieces of his hair stuck out in front of them.

"Goodnight" Peter said as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my check.

He pulled away slowly. Like he was scared of what he just did was a big mistake. I stood there, frozen as he did. He then pulled back and turned around about to take a step but I piped up and stopped him.

"Pete," I said. He slowly turned and looked at me through the corner of his eye. "I just wanted to say...thanks"

"For what?" He now turned his body to fully look at me.

"For everything. For telling me everything. I know I got mad at you and I was total bitch for freaking out on you like that and...normally other people would just walk out on me. Not want anything to do with me after that. I mean, I would walk out on me...but not you. Why?"

Peter leaned towards me a bit.

"Because I care about you, Annabelle. And I meant what I said before back a the school. I will tell you everything. I told you my biggest secret and you just told me yours"

We stayed like the for a couple seconds processing what he just said. Peter looked like he regretted what he just said. Like he was scared I was going to be turned off by why he just said but I wasn't. It made my heart stop from a couple seconds. Not in a bad way but a good way. The way Peter cared about me truly made me feel loved

Peter could tell what I was thinking, I hoped, so he stared leaning in for a kiss and I responded by doing the same thing. As we leaned in closer, feeling his breath brush against my mouth. We almost touched when the apartment door flew open and I turned my head only to meet up with a pair of familiar chocolate brown eyes.

A scream escaped from her mouth as it did in mine and I wrapped my arms around my older sister who I haven't seen in mouth. We giggled as he had our arms wrapped around each others necks.

"Ariel!" I yelled as I hugged her. We then pulled away so we could see a good view of each other. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I got off early for the break so I came 'home'," she said with a big grin. "How are you?"

I nodded with a smile.

"I'm great"

Ariel looked out through the corner of her eye and turned when she made eye contact with Peter. She then gave me an odd look before looking between Peter and I.

"Ah, Annabelle," she said with a smirk. "Whose this?" She asked, now focusing her attention on Peter.

Peter smiled at her as his hands were dug into his jacket pockets. I looked at Peter for a second before looking back at Ariel.

"This is Peter Parker my," I looked back at Peter and smiled. "My boyfriend"

Peter smiled back. We started at each other until something hard smacked against my shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelped out as I started rubbing my shoulder. I glared as I looked up at Ariel who was smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen on her.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed and jumped Peter by wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Peter patted her back as he looked at me, wondering what to do. Ariel then pulled away and smiled between Peter and I.

"I can't believe you finally moved on from that asshole, Noah! Good for you!" She exclaimed as she slammed the same shoulder she punched and I reached up and rubbed it, again.

Peter let out a chuckle as he extended his hand towards Ariel.

"Hi," he said with his signature grin. "Nice to meet you"

Ariel grabbed Peter's hand, roughly, and shook his hand.

"Wow," she then looked at me. "And a gentleman," she turned her head back towards Peter. "Nice you meet ya, Peter," She then stepped back and open the door and stepped back. "Would you like to come in?"

I turned and looked at Peter who looked a little skeptic.

"No that's fine," he turned and looked at me with his hands back in his jacket pockets. "I have to get home to Aunt May. She's probability worried as it is"

I nodded.

"I understand"

"I'll _talk_ to you tonight?" He asked, referring to the nightly visits he did while he was on patrol.

I shook my head.

"Um, no that's ok. You're probability busy tonight"

"I can make time" He said with a smile.

I smiled back.

"Ok. I'll _talk_ to you tonight. Bye"

"Goodbye"

He leaned in and softly kissed my cheek one last time before giving me a smile and turning around and walked down the hallway. I felt my cheeks heat up as I watched his disappear.

"Wow," Ashely broke out. I turned and looked at her leaning against the door frame. "That was super cheesy,"

I glared at her and gave her a smack on the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Payback for two times you just did that _and _for being annoying"

"I haven't seen you and months and this is the way you act towards me?"

We glared at each other before bursting into giggles and hugging each other again.

"I've missed you so much" I said as we were wrapped in each other arms.

"I've missed you too," She replied. She pulled back and looked at me. "Come on. Suppers ready and we have a guest" Ariel pulled away and walked into the apartment.

I gave her a questionable look before following her in and closing the door behind me.

"Who?"

"A scientist at OSCORP. She's the new head or something like that. She's helping Dad with that Dr. Connor's case and Ashely insisted we invited her over for dinner"

Dr. Connor's name sent shivers up my spine. The memory of the attack flooded through my mind when I heard or read that name. I set my purse beside the door as I followed Ariel into the dining room, where we heard chatter.

"Annabelles home" Ariel said as she walked into the dining room and took a seat in my usual spot.

I walked in and saw Dad sitting in his spot, Ashely in her's and a woman, maybe in her mid 30s sitting beside Ashely. When they saw me walk in, Dad, Ashely and the woman all stood up and walked up to me.

"Annabelle," my dad said. "I'd like you to meet the head scientist at OSCORP. Dr. Anya Cross"

I looked from my dad to the petite sized green eyed woman with short brunette hair.

"Hello Annabelle," she said through a thick Russian accent. "It's a pleasure to_ finally_ meet you"

* * *

It made him sick. Watching the two walk home together. They've only been split for three and a half months and she was already moving onto another man...no...not man. A boy. Noah knew he was ten times better than that puny little Parker. What did he have that Noah didn't? Noah was the star of the football team, he had the best truck in his high school and he had the money. Hell, he could even get whatever girl he wanted...but he only wanted one brown eyed beauty. The girl he had a crush on since the 7th grade.

Annabelle was that girl and he wouldn't stop until she was his again.

Still in New York, staying at his aunt's place, Noah decided to keep tabs on Annabelle. He needed to know what was going on between those two. He missed them and the end of their school day and couldn't find them until now when he was parked a coupe blocks down from Anna's apartment building. Noah slowly followed them in his red pick-up truck until the two disappeared into her building.

Noah needed to make a point to the little loser that Annabelle was his and only his. He also needed to make a point to Annabelle that she needed to take him back and that they were meant for each other. He just had to prove it and beating up puny Parker was going to prove that.

Noah placed the heal of his boot on the sidewalk across the street and then planted both before closing the door behind him.

This was it. It was now or never.

Noah made his way down the street, planning on what to do first. Punch Parker in the face or break his arm? It didn't matter. As long as he proved a point. Noah was soon pulled out of thought when a figure jumped in front of him and pulled him into an alleyway. Fuck, he couldn't be mugged at this time.

"Get your fucking hands off me before I beat the shit out of you!" Noah yelled at the figure as they stood in the alley.

A pair of hands were raised in front of Noah, showing him that the figure was not a threat.

"It's ok," the figure said in a calming voice. "I'm a friend"

Noah looked at the figure hidden in the shadows. He could see the outline of the blonde hair on top of it and the trench coat it had on. Noah fixed himself off and brushed his jacket where the figure grabbed him.

"Well that's one way to greet someone, _friend_," the figure didn't respond. "Who the hell are you suppose to be anyway?"

There was a moment of silence until the figure walked out of the shadows and into the light and appeared to be the man who had been on the front of the news papers for weeks. Noah stared at him a awe.

"You...You're-"

"Dr. Connors," The scared ex-doctor said. "Yes, that would be eye"

"What do you want? Money? I can give you money" Noah said as he was shaking in fear, trying desperately to dig in his back pocket and pull out his favorite wallet. The one Anna got them from Valentine's Day, nine months ago.

Dr. Connors rolled his eyes as he stared at the scared boy.

"Put that damn thing away! I'm not here to hurt you"

"Then...what do you want?" Noah asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. The Doctor stared at Noah for a couple of seconds.

"You're help"

Noah let out a loud scuff.

"How would I help with whatever you are doing," Noah looked back at the doctor who was now glaring at him and Noah fell scared under his stare. "What...What exactly do you need help with?"

"Getting my revenge on _Peter Parker_"

Just like that, Noah's attention was on full alert by those few words. He never heard anything so beautiful in his lifetime. The doctor grinned at Noah's excitement.

"I can see you're rather...amused by this preposition"

"Hell yeah!" Noah exclaimed. "I want nothing more. That little punk took my girlfriend"

"And I take it you want the girl back?"

"And Parker to get a little beating"

"Well I can guarantee Parker will get what he deserves," Dr. Connor's then sighed. "And I can guarantee you'll get the girl back," Noah jumped in excitement. "But, you must help _us_ in return"

"Hell yeah! I'll do anything! Whatever you ask"

Dr. Connors grinned as he started at the stupid boy in front of him. Killing Peter Parker was going to be the easiest thing in the world with this bloke around


	15. Chapter 15: Never Changing Who I Am

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me a while to update. Finals, urgh! It hasn't been easy and I was going to update this weekend but work and I went to a concert this weekend! Imagine Dragons! They were so good! If they're coming to your city, go see them!  
**

**Anyway, I apologize for not updating and if your reading my Assassin's Creed fanfic, the next chapter is coming up soon! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Song for this chapter is:**

**It's Time by Imagine Dragons**

**P.S. I do not own Spider-Man**

* * *

Chapter 15: Never Changing Who I Am

I had a hard time sleeping last night after I met up with Peter on the roof top. Something about the dinner with Dr. Cross made me feel funny. She was nice and all but something deep down coiled inside me was telling me not to trust this woman. The way she had her hazel eyes glued on my every move. The little chuckles that escaped her mouth from time to time.

My dad liked her and so did Ariel. Ashley seemed to have the same reaction as I did. She would look at the doctor with question in her eyes. Like whatever she was saying was true or not. Ashley could see the worried look on my face at the end of the night and Ashley came up with the excuse that she had to get up early in the morning tomorrow for work. Which was a lie, she didn't have to work til late at night.

So, after I met up with Peter and went to my bedroom at, around, 10:45, I went straight to sleep. Not wanting to stay up another moment. Just to sake the feeling that whatever Dr. Cross struck in me.

Forgetting to set my alarm clock, I woke up to a text from Gwen Stacy saying that she was on her way to pick me up. Jumping out of bed, I ran with my clothes to the bathroom to get ready. In the process of putting my eye liner on, I heard my name being called.

"Annabelle!" Ariel said in a taunting tone. "There's a friend here to see you!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" I called back as I still put the make-up around my eyes, hearing Ariel's footsteps walk back down the hallway and disappeared.

Fixing my hair into a messy bun, jumping into my clothes and making my way out of the bathroom and down the hall to see Ariel standing at the front door with Gwen smiling away at her. Good god, Gwen looked perfect like she always was. Gwen looked like what you typically thought an angle would look like. Beautiful, soft, straight blonde hair with her ocean blue eyes. Beautiful slim face and the perfect slim body a cheerleader would kill for.

Hearing my footsteps entering the room, Gwen gracefully turned her body towards me and smiled that million dollar smile at me with her hands still wrapped on the strap of her purse. Was that a Gucci?

"Hey," Gwen said ever so softly. "Ready to go?"

"Uh...uh," I looked down at my brown leather boots as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and shamefully looked back up into her eyes. "Y-Yeah. Um...I'm sorry for the delay. I accidentally slept in"

Gwen chuckled and waved her hand at me.

"No worries," she said. "It happens to all of us,"

'Probability not to Miss Perfect over here' I thought to myself.

"Are you ready to go?" Gwen asked as he gestured to the front door behind her.

I nodded and looked at Ariel.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked her as I walked over to the coat hanger and pulled my jacket off and threw it on me. Ariel smiled at me with a nod.

"Yeah. No worries. I'll be here. You guys have fun," Ariel then looked at Gwen. "It was nice meeting you, Gwen"

Gwen laughed as she swung her expensive bag over her shoulder. "Same with you"

Then the both of us walked out the door and down the hall towards the elevator.

"You're sister's so friendly and nice" Gwen said.

Ariel was always like that. Anyone Ariel met she would become friends with them automatically. It was like Ariel had so much talent which is what got her into the popular grou

* * *

p in our old high school. I was a norm, as I like the call myself and my group of misfits. We weren't classified in the nerds or freaks or whatever the 'popular' people liked to put us in. We were just the normal people. We still got to go to the big parties and we got along with some one the popular people since Noah and his friends were on the football team and some of my friends were on the cheerleading team but we weren't technically popular...which I was fine with. I'd rather disappear in the crowd around me then have everyone's attention on me, like Ariel in this case.

Ariel was a good person in school. Our mom taught us that. I expected that to fade away after out mom committed suicide. Even though I was the one to find mom hanging there. Screaming at the top of my lungs as I tried to get mom down and revive her. Ariel just stood there in shock. Not knowing what to do. Ariel was mad at my mom the last few years of her life but Ariel took Mom's death worst then I even though I've suffered through major mood swings and my hatred for Ashley has gotten worse and worse.

Instead of bottling up and keeping to herself, Ariel actually got more social but not in a good way. She kept going to a lot more parties then she use to. Which wasn't that bad I guess but she parties in the worst way. A lot of drinking and a lot of calls from her friends to pick her up or something bad would happen and I didn't even want to imagine what would happen. My dad was ok with it the first couple times but after 5 or more times, he lost it and Ashley and my dad haven't been the same since.

Ariel grew out of her partying phase and actually buckled down and went back in normal routine and now look at her. Going to school, studying to become a nurse. My father and I couldn't be more prouder of her. Even though the day still haunts Ariel's mind, I'm glad she's going through it better then I am right now.

So for Gwen and Peter to say that they like my sister couldn't make me anymore happier.

"Thanks" I said to Gwen with a smile as we continued down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

Gwen wanted to take me to one of her favorite malls on our tour of New York. I guess it was a good thing for a girl like me to know where the malls are. I've only been here for a couple months and I still don't know anything. After a long while shopping around, we decided to take a coffee break at the Starbucks that stood near the front of the mall. We got our coffees and decided to sit at one of the tables a talk before continuing shopping.

"So," Gwen said as she took a graceful sip of her drink. "I didn't see you in the afternoon yesterday," I sat there in shock. I completely forgot Peter and I skipped the afternoon after our 'talk'.

"Oh...um," I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and took a sip of my coffee after making up an idea in my head. "So-Something came up"

Yeah, that was good enough.

Gwen let out a chuckle as she placed her cup down on the hard wooden table.

"Really?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. "That's funny," she leaned back into her chair and placed her left index finger on her soft pink lips. "Because Pete was also missing in the afternoon"

"Oh?" I asked in a scared tone. I tried covering it up by taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah and, don't laugh, but...maybe my mind was playing tricks on me, but I thought I saw you two running out the school together" She said as she gave me that devilish look of her's.

I almost choked on my hot coffee as I quickly placed it down on the table in front of me and tried coughing up the coffee going down my windpipe. Gwen laughed as I did so. When I finally cleared my throat, I looked back at Gwen all scared.

"I'm sorry, Gwen," I said, automatically. "I know I told you Peter and I weren't seeing each other but...we...made up"

Gwen laughed again as she waved her hand in the way.

"Annabelle, I'm not upset"

"But...But...what about yesterday. You said you still had feelings for him"

"I do...but I meant what I said yesterday. I know Peter really cares about you. I can see it. So...if he makes you happy and you make him happy, then that's all that matters"

I gave a warm smile to Gwen as she did to me back.

"Thanks Gwen, that means a lot"

"No problem," She said before taking another sip and I did the same. Gwen then stood up from her seat and picked up her purse and coffee. "Do you wanna continue shopping"

I smiled.

"That sounds good to me" I said as I did the same and we continued down the mall.

* * *

We shopped for the rest of the afternoon until it was time to head home. We just made it outside as Gwen started digging into her purse for her keys. Gwen let out a groan as she searched for them.

"Where did I put those stupid keys?" She asked herself.

"Do you wanna wait inside until we find them?" I asked.

"No, that's fine. I'll find them...eventually" she said as she stood in her spot and kept looking.

Letting out a sigh, I turned to sit on a bench beside us as Gwen kept searching. I decided to play on my phone until she found them. I then heard Gwen let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah, yes! Found them!" she exclaimed.

I looked up to see Gwen smiling at me for a second with the keys in her hands. Gwen's expression then changed when she had her eyes glued on something behind her.

"Annabelle! Look out!" She screamed.

I turned my head just to see a long green thing hit me on my head making me fall straight to the cold stone ground. Then the darkness over came me and I was out.


	16. Chapter 16: Wherever I'm With You

***hides behind desk* Hi guys. I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in almost a month. Finals! Just a lot of studying and a lot of work to do but now I'm done! Woohoo! And I'm back to writing and reading stories on fanfiction! Yay! Hope you guys like this chapter. I know that was a big cliffhanger that you had to wait for a month for an update so I hope this chapter cheers you guys up :) **

**Song for this chapter is:**

**Home by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Wherever I'm With You**

I didn't remember much after that. I do remember waking up a couple times. My eyes would slowly open and close. One moment, I would feel my body scrap against the cold hard grown. I watched the water below me rush in the crevasse beside me and then the darkness would over come me again and I would be out again.

I then awoke to a bright light shining brightly in my face. I must have been dead. My attacker must have killed me for no apparent reason...but why was I killed. What did I do? Have I done something wrong to deserve this punishment?

"Wake up, Miss. Jamison," A stern voice snapped at me.

The voice scared the fucking shit out of me and I went to run for it but I noticed my feet weren't on the ground. I was...I was hanging off the ground. I looked up at my left hand and saw it tied around a cable that sent a sharp sting of pain down my arm every time I tried moving it. I looked to the right and my wrist was also had a cable wrapped around it. My ankles were no exception. Below me, I saw the rushing water, that smelt horrible, below me.

Panic over came me and I looked around for a way to escape.

"Don't even try," the voice said. "We wrapped it so tight around you that you can't even move.

I looked back up again and couldn't see anything but a shadow standing in front of the giant light blinding me.

"Who are you and what do you want me with?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked as I squired more. Tears were rolling down my eyes from the fear and pain.

"Ye-Yes"

I saw a shadow step away from the light and into the shadows. My eyes opened in fear. I kind of had a feeling of who it was but at the same time, my brain was on the rocks now and it could always be my imagination...but it wasn't. My attacker then stepped into clear view and it was no one other than Dr. Connors with the grin plastered on his face.

"Hello, Miss. Jamison," he said with a chuckle. "Surprised to see me"

It was as if the fear flushed away from my mind and down into the waters below me and anger was the next thing on my mind.

"Dr. Fucking Connors!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I struggled to get out from the cable's grips again but it was no use and I cringed from the pain that shot down my arms. "What am I doing here?!"

Dr. Connors smiled as he coiled his hands together.

"Well, my dear, we're using you as bait"

"B-Bait?" I asked in disbelf. "Bait for what?" I asked in fear.

"Well, for Peter of coarse"

Dr. Connors knew Peter was Spider-Man didn't he? But Pete was so good at hiding his identity. How did Connors know? I decided to play dumb and pretend I didn't know.

"What? Peter? What are you talking about?"

Connors rolled his eyes at me and let out a sigh.

"Don't play dumb with me, Miss Jamison," God, I hate when people call me that. "We know you know Parkers Spider-Man"

I shook my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Connors let out a sigh and glared at me.

"So, we're going to play it like this, eh?" He let out a chuckle as he turned around. "Noah! Come here, please"

Noah? No...No he didn't

A figure then emerged from the darkness and came into the light. It was Noah but...he was different. He wasn't the small town North Carolina boy I recognized. He was different. He had this high tech equipment on like the kind you saw on G.I. Joe or something like that. He was equipt with guns. Some on his back, some hone his hip and I even saw one on the side of his right leg.

Noah stood in front of Connors with an evil grin on his face.

"Yes, Dr. Connors?"

"Noah?" I asked in disbelf. "Noah, what are you doing?"

"Noah, my friend," Dr. Connors interrupted me and wrapped his arm around Noah's shoulders. "Can you please show, Annabelle, here what will happen if she doesn't...'play' with us?"

Noah gave Connors a nod and looked over and glared at me for a second before turning around and typing something on the computer behind him. Connors smiled at Noah for a second and then looked back at me.

"You see, Miss Jamison, if you don't follow along and play by our rules, drastic things will happen to the ones you love"

Connors then stepped back, and so did Noah, and showed the computer screen behind them. There, on the monitor, was Ariel. Who was casually walking down the street my apartment was on shipping on her morning coffee.

"No" escaped as a whisper from my mouth and my eyes glued on the screen.

"We know her every move," Connors said. My head popped up to his direction. "So if you don't play along," he then gestured to Noah. "I'm going to tell our friend, Noah, her to kill her"

Tears started rolling down my eyes and I tried blinking them away.

"Ok," I said with a sob. "Ok, fine. Fine!"

"Then who is Peter Parker?" Connors said with a grin.

I gave him a glare as I let out a sigh. Regretting what I was about to say.

"Peter Parker is Spider-Man"

"Ah!" Connors said as he raised his hand in the air. "See! That's what we were waiting for. That wasn't so hard, was it?" I kept glaring at the doctor. "Oh, don't be like that. You knew this was going to come"

Connors then turned around and crouched down as he started typing something on the screen.

"Sir," Noah said as she stood beside him. "What do you want me to do?"

Connors stood up straight. "Hm," he then turned and looked at me and then to the table beside me where my purse sat. "Hand me that purse" he said as he pointed to it.

Noah nodded and turned to walk over to my purse. He picked it up and handed it back to Connors and Connors started searching through the bag.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Stay out of there!"

Connors ignored me and kept looking. He then pulled my cell phone out and smiled.

"Ah! Here we go," he then handed it to Noah. "Take this and leave it at Parker's house with a note"

"The same one we discussed about before?"

"Yes"

"But we won't really, will we?"

Connors let out a grin.

"Not exactly. Now go. We don't have much time. The doctor will be here soon" Noah nodded and then bolted down the tunnels and out of sight.

There was no way Peter and I were going to make out of the alive, was there?

* * *

Peter. I have to tell Peter

Were the only words that kept running through Gwen's mind. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed. The Lizard, he father's murderer, knock Annabelle out and carry her down the swears. Gwen tried, she really did. Grabbing the closet thing to her, a broom my chance left by the mall janitor when he fled from the beast, and started hitting him the hardest she could but it was no use. The Lizard pushed Gwen across the walk way and onto the street almost getting her hit by a car and when Gwen pushed herself off the ground and back to were Annabelle once stood, she saw the Lizard emerge into the sewers with Annabelle on his back.

What could Gwen do? She was just human. She tried to save Annabelle and she knew if she was to go after the Lizard, she would surely be killed. There was only one person in the city of New York who had fought the Lizard and lived to tell the tale. Gwen's ex-boyfriend and who was now Annabelle's boyfriend. The person Gwen knew who would do anything to save Annabelle. Peter Parker...and that exactly who she'd run to.

So, Gwen tied her perfectly straight blonde hair back and ran to her car and sped to Peter's house. Peter was sure to be home. It was Saturday and the only time of the day Peter would be busy was at night when he was patrol.

Gwen didn't bother to turn the engine off as she ran up to Peter's door and knocked fiercely on the old door. Gwen bounced back and forth on her feet and she waiting for the door.

"Come on, Pete," she let out anxiously. "Open up"

The door creaked open and Gwen was disappointed when she came face to face with little old, May Parker.

"May I help you?" May Parker asked with her warm smile.

Gwen felt happy when May Parker smiled at her but she knew that warm smile wasn't going to fix the situation.

"Uh...Uh," Gwen let out before looking at the person standing at the top of the stairs behind May Parker. There, Peter stood with a red apple in one hand and the other resting on the edge of the stairs, peering down at the front door with the most confused look on his face. "I'm here to see Peter" Gwen said, now looking back down at May.

May looked behind her and saw her nephew standing at the top of the stairs. "Peter? You have a visitor"

Peter nodded and jogged down the stairs.

"Yeah, Aunt May," Peter said as he now stood beside his Aunt and in front of Gwen Stacy. "I got it. Thank you"

May smiled at Peter and gave one last smile to Gwen before going back into the kitchen.

Peter turned back to the blonde girl still standing on his front porch and leaned against the door frame while munching on his apple.

"What's up? I thought you were with Annabelle?"

"We need to talk" Gwen said as she pushed Peter inside and closed the door. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Ye-Yeah" Peter said as he started rubbing his chest where Gwen pushed him. "My room. Upstairs"

"Fine. Lead the way" Gwen said as she gestured to the stairs beside her.

Peter nodded and ran up the sitars and Gwen ran after him. They came into the room at the end of the hallway. Gwen walked in first and Peter walked in after, closing the door behind him. He then looked back at Gwen who stood there with a scared expression painted on her face.

"Whats u-" Peter barley had a chance to finish his sentence until Gwen interrupted him.

"He took her" Gwen blurted out with tears in her eyes.

Peter was now scared. He knew who Gwen was talking about but...it couldn't be.

"Who took her?" Peter said with his hands wrapped firmly around Gwen's shoulders.

"Co-Connors took her. He took her in the swears but...I don't know where"

Peter let out a sigh.

"I know where"

"You have to save her"

Peter then turned and opened his closet door and grabbed his Spider-Man suite.

"I'll go get her. In the mean time, go tell her family. Her dad can get the city to help look for her. Ok?" There was no response. "Gwen?"

Peter turned back to Gwen who was staring blankly at his open window. Peter then stood in front of Gwen.

"Gwen? What's wrong?"

"Is...Isn't that Annabelle?" She asked, pointing to the cell phone that sat on top of a piece of paper.

Peter stared at the phone, hesitantly. He recognized that phone anywhere. Slowly, he reached of the cell phone and snatched the piece of paper before the wind blew it away. He then brought the paper up to his face and read it.

"What does it say?" Gwen asked as Peter let out a sigh.

"I have to be in Central Park at 11:45 or else...he'll kill her"


	17. Chapter 17: Left Her Black and Blue

**Hi guys! I know it's been a month since I've updated. Since finishing school, I'll went back to full time at work and because of that, caused huge writers block and I apologize. I'm going to try harder to go back into writing more. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter! And I'm wondering if you guys are still up to the challenge for some fan art for this story. Some of you came to me with ideas and I would love some fan art. It would get me motivated to write more. So, let me know! **

**I also have one more favor! Could you guys please read ObsessedwithRobertDowneyJr's Spider-Man Story, _You're All I Need. _It's really good!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy and let me know what you guys think because the next chapter is going to be intense.**

**Song for this chapter is:**

**Damned If She Do by The Kills**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Left Her Black and Blue**

I got out. I don't know how but I got out somehow. All I knew was, I had to get out of here. Anywhere. Somewhere. I just had to keep running and that's what I did. I ran. I ran as fast and hard as I could. I kept pushing myself to run and never stop. I kept my bare feet running on n the cold, wet concert ground. Slipping a couple times...but that didn't stop me. I was so close to freedom. So close to being with Dad, Ariel and even Ashley but most of all, I was close to being with Peter. I need to warn Peter before they got to him.

And then I saw it. At the end of the long path way was the ladder. The ladder that led to the world above. It let to freedom where I would be far away from my kidnappers and closer to home. My feet kept pitter pattering down the long pathway.

There I was, inches away from the ladder. My hand getting closer and closer to salvation...and then I heard the most dreadful sound I've even heard in my entire life.

"Going somewhere?" A raspy voice asked.

I whipped my head around came face to face with a pair of amber eyes. It's scaly hands wrapped around my arms and threw me in the air, sending me deep into the icy water below me and I kept sinking. I couldn't swim. I didn't have the energy to move my legs or arms to save my life. So, I began sinking deeper and deeper until all that last left to be seen was darkness.

"Nightmare?"

I woke in shock and began breathing heavily at the voice that scared me. My eyes snapped open and came face to face with Noah as he stood on a stool while I still hanged in my prison.

"Wha-Wha-What's going on?!" I demanded as I stared Noah in the eyes.

"I believe you just had a bad nightmare?" Noah said softly as he stepped down the step.

I keep hanging there and still struggled to get out.

"Would you just stop, already?" Noah turned around and looked at me. "You're not going to get out. Those cables so tight, not even your pretty boyfriend, Petey can open them" Noah let out a sigh and turned back around to he table behind him and started playing with some sort of device.

I stared at his back and felt the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"You," I choked a bit. "You don't have to do this Noah"

"And why not?" Noah asked as he turned around and glared at me.

"Be-Because...this won't accomplish anything"

Noah let out a laugh as he looked away from me.

"That's what you think" he said as he turned back around and faced back to the table.

"Why work for Connors, Noah. What could Connors, who has nothing, give you"

Noah slowly turned back to me and glared at me, clenching his fists. Then, with a fast pace, walked up to me and climbed up the steps he was once on before. At first, I thought he was going to punch me square in the face with his clenched fist but he did something much different. He opened his fists and wrapped them around my face, pulling me into his embrace. Giving me a warm passionate kiss. I wanted to slap him so badly but these cables stopped me from doing what I wanted to do the most.

Noah then let go of my face and pulled away and stared at me with no emotion in his face while I glared back.

"That"

I then took in as much saliva as I could and spat it at Noah, hitting him square in the cheek.

"Go to hell" I whispered to him.

Noah gave me a smirk and wiped away my spit with his sleeve.

"That's not what you're gonna be wanting after we finish with you're little boyfriend, Parker or...should I say Spidey?"

I glared at him.

"Leave Peter out of this! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, as a matter of fact," Noah said as he stepped down. "He does"

"What do you mean?" I raised my eyebrow at him as he walked back to the table.

"Enough, Noah!" A woman's voice called out.

Noah and I looked up to see a figure. The woman, I guessed. Standing there with her hand on her hip. She had an accent and it sounded so familiar.

"Noah, you know better than to talk to the prisoner" The woman said as she walked slowly up to us. Her high heels making a clicking noise every step she made.

"Yes, ma'am," Noah said. "I'm sorry"

"Quite alright. You're new. Now," she stopped while she was a couple feet away from me. "Time for me to introduce our prisoner"

The woman then slowly stepped into the shadows. Appearing like a villain from a horror movie. She took one step in, showing off her expensive high heels and her leather, tight, pants and then took another step. Showing the top that was attached to the pants and you could see the curls of her brown hair showing off at the top. Then, he face came into full view and I could feel my eyes pop out of my sockets.

"Doctor...Doctor Cross?" I asked, out of breath.

Dr. Cross gave me a smirk with her ruby red lip stick painted across her lips. "Hello, hunny," She said. "Long time, no see"

"Wh-Wha-Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you"

"You really don't remember me, do you?"

I slowly shook my head, hoping that I could.

"I really can't, doctor"

Dr. Cross let out a laugh and turned to Noah.

"Is she for real?"

Noah shrugged his shoulders and then turned to me with worried plastered across his face. Was he scared of her more than me?

"I knew your mother" when she said that, it sent my attention straight back to her.

"Wha-What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I knew your mother"

"How?"

"Back in Roseboro, I was testing a new drug-"

"What kind of drug?" I interrupted.

"Just shut up and you may hear the story," Dr. Cross snapped at me causing me to glare at her. "Anyway, as I was saying, I was testing a new drug. A drug to help with depression. This drug was going to change the medical world forever. I was going to be famous I just needed the right test subject," Dr. Cross then tilted her head to me and smirked. "That's when your mother came into the picture," she pointed her index figure at me.

I tried to keep a confidant look. Not wanting to show her my fear or sadness from what she was telling me...but...I wasn't going to keep it in for much longer.

"You're mother came to me the year before your parents split. Wanting to fix her depression so she could fix the family. I promised I could help her. This drug," the doctor said as she held up a container with these violet pilled in them. "Was going to cure her of her depression"

"Well it obviously didn't," I snapped back. "Since my mothers is now dead and laying 6 feet in the ground in the Roseboro Cemetery" The memory of the funeral came rushing back into my mind. Ariel and I holding my hand while dad had his arm wrapped around Ariel's shoulder while I was leaning into Noah's. I blinked a couple times to erase the memories.

"It was going to work!" Dr. Cross yelled at me as she slammed her fist into the desk in front of her sending the other medication and equipment jumping in the air. "She just had to give it time. Sure, it didn't work right away like she wanted it too but that the way medicine work. I mean, just look at all the diseases out there. Cancer, diabetes...they all take time for treatment. Some work, some don't but you have to give it time to work...and that's all your mother had to do. Give it time"

"If what your saying is true," I said, glaring at her. "That my mother stared her 'treatment' with you during my parents marriage, that means...my mom was on this drug for 3 years"

"Correct" She said with a smirk.

"That means, your stupid drug is what broke up my parents, what caused my mom to start drinking. The main reason my mom committed suicide! You're a murderer!" I screamed at the so called doctor while the tears poured out of my eyes. I then tried to violently shake out of the trap I was in but it was no use"

"I did no such thing! My drug was helping her"

"No! No it wasn't! It was only making things worse! We were helping my mom. Taking her to therapists when she needed it. Your stupid drug only sank her further and further into the depression!"

"Enough!" The doctor yelled at me.

"No! You're a murder! A cold blooded murder!"

Dr. Cross then ran up to me and slapped me across the face. I wanted to desperately apply my cold hand to my cheek.

"That is enough out of you" She whispered to me as she glared into my eyes. I glared back.

Dr. Cross then stepped down and back onto the main floor. She walked back to the table and picked up a needle filled with a dark red liquid.

"What's that?" I asked, as I still glared at her.

"This?" She asked as she looked back at me and then let out a chuckle. "This is what I'm going to put in your pretty little boyfriend after Connors gets him"

"Leave Peter out of this! Peter has nothing to do with this...Hell, I don't even know what I have to do with this"

"You're hear as bait as for Parker well...I'm finally getting the revenge I need"

"What did Peter do to you?"

Dr. Cross let out another evil chuckle.

"Well, my deary, that's the second part of the story. You see, when Dr. Connors was at the top of OSCORP Industries, Connors was going to help me show my new drug to the world. Help me make the drug stronger and better but then...your stupid little boyfriend in the Spider-Man suite stopped him"

"Connors was out of control. Peter had to stop it"

"My drug could have helped with that to. With Connors' and my brain put together, we could fix anything...but Parker destroyed that for me. That's why I got Connors out. Thats why your here and that's why, after tonight," Cross looked at me with those dark eyes. "Parker will be dead" she ended it with a smirk then turned around and slowly walked back down the dark hallway.

The sound of her heels and shadow disappearing from my sight.

I felt my heart sink into my stomach and then shatter. Peter was going to die because of me.

* * *

Peter waited in the dead hours of the night in Central Park, just like the note said. He waited by an old oak tree and leaned against it while waiting for Connors. Peter waited for a while there. I guess Connors wasn't the type of person to show up on time. Figures.

So, while Peter waited, he closed his eyes and started thinking about happiness. Of Annabelle. He couldn't wait to wrap his arms around her. His fingers wrapped around her soft hair. In hailing the aroma of honey that Annabelle gave off. Looking into those chocolate brown eyes that glittered every time she looked into his. Her smile that lit up a room every time she walked in.

He couldn't wait to wrap his hands around her smooth, tanned skin while he pressed his lips into her soft pink lips.

"You came" The raspy voice of Connors' in his lizard form pulled Peter back into reality. Peter jumped up and got ready into position. Ready to fight.

"Where is she?!" Peter demanded.

"Who? Annabelle? You'll see her in a moment," Connors said as he still had his scaly fingers wrapped around a black back. "Just surrender now and I shall give you your pretty little girlfriend back"

"Nice try, doc," Peter said. "But I don't by it"

"Then you leave me no choice"

Dr. Connors then started running after Peter, going in for an attack. Peter got ready too and started the first part of his plan.

You see, Peter had already set up a trap before Connors came. He set up a web in the old oak tree, above. The plan was, he was going to fight Connors off until Connors felt weak. Peter beat Connors before, he could do it again. Once Connors was weak, Peter was going to wrap him up in a web and throw him up into the tree and then get the cop. Once they had him down there and Connors was human again, they were going to pry the location of Annabelle from Connors.

It was going to work. He was sure of it.

Peter got ready to fight, while Connors still ran at him. Just when Connors was a few feet away from Peter, he flipped in the air. Jumping over Connors and landing on his feet. Only shooting one web at Connors until he felt a prick on his neck. Peter froze in fear while Connors turned around and grinned at Peter.

Only then, did Peter dare to pull the dark sticking out of his neck. Staring at if for only a second before falling down and passing out in the snow.

Connors stared at the body and smiled and then turned to Noah who walked up to him with a gun in his hand.

"See, I told you I was good" Noah said with a smirk.

Connors nodded. "That you are. Now," Connors walked over to the black bag he dropped earlier and pulled out some cables. The same type of cables Annabelle's hands were wrapped around. "Now to take Spider-Man to the good doctor"

Noah and Connors gave each other a smirk before proceeding to tie up Peter.

Spider-Man was captured


	18. Chapter 18: Arms of the Ocean Deliver Me

**Song for this chapter is:**

**Never Let Me Go by Florence + The Machine**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Arms of the Ocean Deliver Me**

I slowly awoke from another dark sleep. After I talked to Cross, I wanted nothing to do except wish for everything to disappear in a long sleep. I would wake up once in a while. My eyes would open to see Noah watching me from the lab table and then they would open again. I could see Connors in his lizard form dragging something.

I was now dead asleep. Dreaming of nothing except being with my family and Peter again. All of us...being happy and then...I heard a whisper of my name.

"Anna" Someone whispered. My eyes fluttered open but I would then fall back asleep. "Psst! Annabelle. Please, wake up"

This time, the voice sounded familiar and it gave me the energy to open my eyes and look up at the person who was whispering my name. My eyes fluttered open again and this time, I focused on keeping them wide open. I tilted my head up to see a blue and red object sitting in a car across from me.

I closed my eyes hard again and then re-opened them to see the face on the body.

"Peter!" I yelled in shock.

"Sh!" Peter hushed me as he gave me a smile. "Yeah, its me"

"I thought they went to kill you?"

Peter let out a chuckle. "Not yet," he then scoped out the lab we were in. "Where are we?"

"The sewers," I said. "At least, that what I think"

"Of coarse. Connors old lab"

"Well, no time to sit a chat," I said. "Please, Pete, get me out of here. The cables are starting to hurt my wrists"As I said that, I started shaking the cables around my hands.

Peter looked at me with gilts written all over his face.

"Anna...I wish I could but," Peter then violently started shaking his hands that were wrapped around cables that were wrapped around the chair he was in. "I'm stuck too"

A gasp escaped from my mouth but I tried to hold it in. I then started crying.

"Hey, hey," Peter said in a comforting tone. "It's ok. I'll think of something"

"How?" I asked in disbelief. "How are you going to, Peter? Your stuck in that chair and I'm stuck in here? How are you going to save us? What are you going to do, flash the Batman signal into the sky and hope Batman and the Justice Team come and save us? We're stuck!" I yelled as I started shaking the cables that were wrapped around my wrist.

I gave up after a could tried and then hung my head. Staring down at my pink toes that still hanged over top the rushing water. I then felt a tear roll down my face and then another and more a more came out of my face and I began to sob.

"I'm never getting home" I whispered and continued to sob

"Hey, Hey, Hey," Peter began to whisper to me. "Look at me," I didn't. "Annabelle, please look at me," I slowly rose my head up and looked into those beautiful hazel eyes. "I'm going to get us out of here. I don't know how, but I'll find a way. I promise"

I slowly nodded. Knowing, by Peter's word, he would try fighting. I then hung my head back down, waiting.

* * *

What felt like hours later, came foot steps from a distance. By way those heals hit the hard cement floor, I knew exactly who it was that was coming.

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads!" Cross blasted from the top of her lungs as she walked into our prison.

I slowly raised my head to see Cross, Connors and Noah walk into the room. Connors limping with every walk in and Noah has a nice shot gun wrapped around his greedy little figures. I glared at the three as they stood there in front of Peter and I and Dr. Cross noticed. She gave me a smirk.

"Aw, don't be like that Anna," she said through her thick accent. "You'll soon be begging me for your life in a couple minutes"

Noah popped his head up and glared daggers at the doctor.

"Excuse me?" he asked in an unpleasant tone.

"Oh," Dr. Cross turned around and gave the poor boy her plastic smile. "I mean...her pretty little boyfriend will"

She turned back around to Peter and I and started to roll her eyes.

I felt the fear fill up in my eyes and I snapped my head towards Peter who did the same.

I've never seen Peter like this. Scared. He wasn't suppose to be scared. He's _fucking_Spider-Man!

Peter keep that look on his for a couple more seconds before shaking his head and glaring at the trio.

"Why are you doing this to us?!" Peter screamed at her as he started to try to break free from the cables. It scared me a bit. I've never seen Peter this angry before.

Dr. Cross stared chucking as she had her hands on her hips.

"You'll see in a couple minutes, Parker," she then turned around and walked back to the lab table where Connors and Noah were standing around. "Noah, darling"

Noah looked up at the doctor. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I want you to go keep watch upstairs on the streets. No doubt her daddy," she said as she gestured to me with her hands. "Has got the those police fools looking for his precious little daughter all thanks to Spidey, here, and that blonde bomb shell, Stacy"

"Will do" Noah said.

He glanced at me one last time before turning around and walking away from the lab with his shot gun still armed. I watched him walk down the hall before disappearing from my sight.

"The love sick fool," I looked over at Cross who was now looking at Connors. "He's going to get his greedy little hands wrapped around this red rose that all he's going to get is some thrones into his heart"

Connors gave her a grin.

"Would you like me to dispose of him?" Connors asked.

"No. I only want you," she said as she walked up to him and dug her index finger into his chest. "To kill one person and that will not be him. Now, get Parker over here"

She then started playing with the chemicals on the table. Connors turned back to us and transformed into his lizard form, walking over and picking up Peter by his arms and placing him on a table. Strapping his hands and feet to the table.

"Now, time to play _doctor_," Cross said with a grin. She then reached over to grab something from the table and then let out a loud sigh. "Damn it!" she smashed her fist into the table.

"What's wrong?" Connors asked through his raspy voice.

"I forgot the god damn supplies in the car," she then smashed her fist again into the table. "I was so eager to see if you actually caught Parker that I forgot," she then turned and glared at Connors. "I'll go get it" she said as she started walking down the hall.

"And what shall I do, ma'am?"

She turned back around and looked at Connors for a second. "Get the machine ready"

He nodded as she turned back around and slowly walked back down the hall, eventually she diapered from my sight. Dr. Connors turned and looked at Peter and I.

"You two just sit tight," he said. "And don't try anything"

He then turned to another room and disappeared into it leaving Peter and I all alone.

I let out a sigh as I hung my head and looked one more time at the cabled wrapped around my wrists.

"I'm sorry again, Peter. I...Th...This is all my fault" I whispered

"No," don't say that. We're going to get out of here" Peter said.

"How?" I asked, now looking over at Peter still on the lab table.

Peter looked at me with that famous smirk of his. "Like this"

Peter then shot a web out of his wrist and latched onto a surgical knife that laid on the table across from him and shot it back into his hands. He then slowly cut himself out and freed his right hand and did that same with his other hand and his feet. Tears started pouring down my face"

"Oh my god" I said quietly, not wanting to get anyone's attention. "Peter. I can't believe you did it."

Peter gave me one last smirk before grabbing the Spider-Man mask that laid on the same table the tools were on and putting it on.

"Now, lets get you out of her, Ms. Jamison," Peter said as he ran up to me and starting getting the cabled off my hands and feet. Once my libs were free, I almost wanted to scream in excitement as I fell into Peter's arms. The feeling of being free again could never be explained in words.

"Annabelle, listen to me, ok," Peter said as he grabbed hold of my face and made me look into those glassy yellow eyes. "I need to take care of Connors and Cross, ok," he then turned my body towards an escape down a long narrow hall. It almost looked like the one from my dream. "You just run straight now there and never look back, you understand me?" I nodded quickly, shivering. "You get help down here, I'll meet you when this is all over, understand?" I nodded again.

"Alright, now go!" He then pushed me towards the exit and I started running.

I ran and kept running. Hearing the pitter patter of my feet hit the wet concrete floor below me. Hearing the rushing water beside me as I ran. I slipped a couple times but that didn't stop me. I felt my head spin a big too, feeling a bit of deja vu run through my head. I shook the feeling and ran harder and harder as I felt a smile on my face as I got closer and closer to the exit.

Then, out of no where, a tall green figure stood in front of me and I stopped, making me fall on my arse and slid across the floor, only to stop a few inches away from him.

Connors gave me a grin as he looked down at my shivering body.

"Going somewhere?"

I panicked. Wanting to scream at the top of my lungs as I tried to get away from him. I screamed to get up. Scratching at the grounds trying to get away from him but he grabbed my bare leg and dragged me back towards him. I started kicking, wanting his scaly hands off my body but Connors wouldn't let go.

Once I got closer, Connors grabbed me by my throat and held me up to the sky as I started gasping for air.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult. As stupid as you are, you still try to get away. You still try to-"

A rock was then thrown at Connors head. Connors blinked his amber eyes a bit before turning towards the direction the rock came from. I turned and felt my eyes open wide. Noah stood there, madder than ever.

"Hey!" Noah yelled at Connors. "I thought we made a deal?! You weren't suppose to hurt, Annabelle"

Connors let out a sigh as he glared at Noah.

"Don't you get it, boy?" Connors asked in his raspy voice. "You were played. We only use you to get to Parker. Don't you feel foolish now?"

Noah glared at Connors for a second before giving him a grin.

"Don't you? For giving me a shot gun" Noah then raised his shot gun and fired at at Connor's face.

Connors screamed in pain and dropped me as he brought his hands up to his face.

I hit the hard cold ground with a thud. Scraping my hands and legs. Noah then ran up to me and grabbed onto me.

"Come on," he said. "Lets get out of here"

We then started running the other direction. I started running faster than Noah, not wanting Connors to come back to get us. Sure enough, we heard a dreadful cry coming from behind us that motivated me more.

"When we get to the exit," Noah started saying as we ran. "Don't wait for me, just go and get help"

I turned and glared at Noah. "I wasn't going to wait!" I yelled back at him.

Noah turned and looked back at the path ahead. "I did this for you," He said. "This was all for you"

I turned and looked at him with sympathy in my eyes. I knew that. I truly did but Noah knew that we were never going to work after what happened between us. Especially after this.

Noah then turned back ahead. "Shit!"

I looked back and saw Cross standing in front of us. Noah and I stopped dead in our tracks as she stood there. With a hand on her hip, gun in the other hand and a smirk plastered all over her face.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Noah and I turned around but then, there Connors stood, just healing up from the gun shot. Noah and I turned back to face Cross. Noah moved in closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, placing his hands on my head. I didn't move once inch or push Noah off. I don't know if it was the fear that was racing through my body or that I was just too exhausted to even move.

"Noah, Noah, Noah," Cross said as she stepped closer towards us. "What is this? What have you betrayed us?"

"Betrayed you? You betrayed me! He tried to hurt Annabelle!" Noah screamed at her as he pointed to the big green monster behind us.

Cross looked up at Connors before looking down back at Noah and I. "Why, Cross, you made a deal"

"Oh, I did make a deal...with Connors. I made a deal that I would do anything to get his revenge...even if it meant _killing_ anyone in my path"

My eyes opened in fear.

"But..."

"Sorry, Noah"

Cross then pointed the gun at Noah's chest and fired, causing the bullet to fire into his chest and his blood to spatter all over me.

"Noah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he fell to the ground below me. I looked up at the doctor who now was smirking at the dead body. "You bitch!"

I ran up to her but Connors grabbed onto my arms and pulled me back.

"Don't think I forgot about you, missy!" Cross screamed at me. "You and your family have been a pain in my ass since you're mom walked through my office door!" She screamed at me as she walked up to me, pointing the gun as my head. "Once I'm done with you," she now whispered. "I'm going to use this same gun to fire a bullet through you're sister's head too," I glared at her as she smirked back at me. "Goodbye, Annabelle"

Just as Cross was about to pull the trigger, a web shot out and pulled the gun out of Cross' hand and threw it on the ground beside her. Cross then looked up and then Peter jumped her and threw her aside. He then shot the webs at Connors face, blinding him. Connors let go of me as he tried getting the stuff off his face.

I ran into Peter as Peter pushed me towards the exit in front of us. "Get out and get help!" Peter yelled at me.

"But-"

"Now!"

All of a sudden, a bullet hit the wall beside us and we saw Cross standing there with a gun in her hands. Peter than jumped into the air and starting fighting off Cross. I did as Peter said and started climbing up the exit. I was almost there until I heart he roar of the Lizard echo through the sewers. I turned and saw Connors run up towards Peter and then began to fight him off. I felt awful standing there and watching. As the Lizard fought off Peter and Cross waiting for the right moment to pull the trigger.

Connors pinned Peter down on the ground. Peter laid there, unable to move. Dr. Cross slowly walked up to Peter and smirked as she pointed her gun at Peter. Without hesitation, I went against Peter's wishes and ran up to Cross pushing her to the ground, causing a bullet to lodge into the concrete floor. Peter then freed himself and fought the Lizard again.

There Cross and I were, fighting on the ground, trying to reach for the gun. I finally kicked Cross off, almost causing her to go off the edge, into the waters below us. I finally wrapped my hands around the gun and stood up only to have her jump me and try to take the gun away from me.

She tried pushing the gun back towards me so she could get her shot but I tried to push back. With all my strength and kept pushing and pushing until my index finger pushed on the trigger and then I was now covered in her blood. Her neck was now gushing blood and she then placed her left hand on her neck as she sank her knees into the ground.

I stood there in shock as my hands were still wrapped around the gun. I shook in fear as I stared down at her.

Cross looked up at me and glared. "You-Yo-You-"

Her eyes then slowly close as she fell back to the ground. She was dead...I...I killed her. I felt a sob escape from my throat and the tears pour down my eyes as I stared down at the gun. I couldn't believe I just did that. I...I...I Annabelle Jamison just killed a person.

I didn't have enough time to think before a painful scream brought my attention back to the fight between Peter and the Lizard. I watched as Peter's body smashed against the wall and then him laying there unconscious.

"Peter" I whispered.

Dr. Connors then looked over at me and the dead Dr. Cross' body. He stared at her body for a couple of seconds before looking over and glaring at me.

"You" he then stomped towards me.

"Stay back you bastard!" I screamed at him as I started firing the gun at him but it was no use. Connors just walked it off.

He then hit my hand, causing the gun to go flying through the air and then grabbed onto my throat again.

"She was going to bring me victory. I was going to rise again. You took away my chance...and now," he then gave me a smirk. "I'm going to take away your life"

I tried shaking my head. "No, please"

Without hesitation, Connors threw me into the air and into the icy cold waters below me. I tried grabbing onto something but there was nothing for me to grab onto. I tried using the only energy I had left but it was no use, the current kept pulling me and pulling me deeper and deeper into the abyss...and there I was.

Deep into the icy cold water, sinking deeper and deeper. The air slowly fading away from my lungs. The darkness overcoming me. I took my one last look at life before my eyes close and a blast of light overcame me.

I, Annabelle Jamison...was dead


End file.
